Lost Daughter
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: During an attack on the yard, Munkustrap escapes with his only surviving daughter. However, an incident occurs and they are separated. Will they, and the surviving Jellicles, ever find each other?Better than sounds, sorry, please R&R, Macavity is in this!
1. Shima

Munkustrap held his kitten in his arms as he ran through the streets. The Jellicles had just been attacked by Macavity, and Munkustrap had been forced to run with his only surviving kitten. Munkustrap slowed to a jog as he managed to put some distance between him and the yard. He looked down at his daughter, who was staring up at him with her large crystal blue eyes…his eyes. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he continued to walk through the streets, trying to find somewhere safe to rest. He finally found a small place to stay, it was safe from the elements and safe from any predators. He set his daughter down on the floor.

"Daddy," Munkustrap looked at the small kitten.

"Go to sleep, Shima," Munkustrap told her softly, rubbing her silver head. She nodded and cuddled against his side. Munkustrap watched her as she slept. She was so small, so innocent, and yet she had witnessed her mother and siblings being murdered. She looked exactly like Munkustrap, except for the fact she had the same colouring on her stomach as her mother did…as Tantomile did. She had the same markings on her tail as Tantomile did as well, not to mention she had inherited some of Tantomile's powers. Munkustrap sighed. He had no idea how many of the others had died, how many of the others had managed to escape. Munkustrap curled up beside Shima, wrapping his larger body around her very tiny one. Everyone had been surprised when Munkustrap had asked Tantomile to be his mate, Bast, even he was surprised, but there was something about Tantomile, she was sweet, kind, smart and funny. They had just managed to have a litter of kittens, a litter of five. Three Queens and two Toms. Shima was last born and the smallest, she captured Munkustrap's heart the moment she was born. She had surprised him when she sneezed sparks though; Tantomile had just laughed and said she was going to be something special. Munkustrap looked back at the entrance to the small hiding place they were in. He was worried about the others. He didn't know what had happened to his younger brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, he didn't know if he was still alive, or if he had been killed by their eldest brother, Macavity. He didn't know if Tantomile's brother, if her twin, Coricopat was alive…but he was hoping he was. If anything happened to him, then he wanted Shima to go to Coricopat. It would be easier for Munkustrap if Shima found Cori. Munkustrap closed his eyes, thinking of the events that had happened earlier that night.

_Munkustrap fended off the hench-cats that tried to attack him. The attack had been so sudden, no one was prepared. The Queens with the kittens had run off to their dens, protecting their young kits from Macavity and his hench-cats, while the Toms and the Queens without kittens defended the yard and those Queens. Tugger ran past Munkustrap, scratched and bloodied, he was heading out to help his best friend, Mistoffelees, who was fending off the hench-cats with his magic and was quickly exhausting. _

"_Munk, I saw some hench-cats headin' in the direction of your den," Tugger yelled as he ran past. Munkustrap nodded, before taking off to his den. He stopped outside his den. Something was wrong. He cautiously entered his darkened den._

"_Tants?" Munkustrap called cautiously. There was no answer, but an overwhelming smell of blood hit him instead. He let his eyes adjust and collapsed to his knees with a choked sob. Tantomile and the kittens were lying in the middle of the den, bloodied…and not breathing. Munkustrap moved closer to Tantomile, shakily rubbing one of her bloodied cheeks._

"_Oh, Tant," Munkustrap whispered. He looked around at his kittens, lying dead around their mother. Samson, Tyli, Camus and Po were all there…but Shima was missing. Munkustrap stared around the den, trying to find his little baby, his little kitten. He got to his feet when he saw something moving in the corner. He crept over, he was still unsure of what it was. He lifted the pillow and was greeted with a shocked squawk. _

"_Shima, sweetie," Munkustrap breathed in relief as he knelt beside his frightened kitten. _

"_Daddy!" Shima wailed, throwing herself at him. Munkustrap held his kitten close, before checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. He picked her up again, making sure her face was pressed against his shoulder as he carried her from the den, he didn't want her to see the dead bodies of the other. He got back to the clearing and looked around. The Jellicles were still fighting…and losing._

"_Jellicles, run!" Munkustrap yelled above the fighting. Cori darted over to Munkustrap._

"_Where's Tant?" He asked loudly over the noise of fighting. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head._

"_I'm sorry, Cori," He said sadly. "Shima is the only one left," Cori looked at him sadly, but gave a small nod of his head._

"_Back up?" Cori questioned. Munkustrap nodded. The back up was the back up living quarters the Jellicles had if something like this ever happened to the yard._

"_The back up," Munkustrap told him. _

"_I'll tell the others, get Shima out of here," Cori told Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked down at Shima. He had a duty to protect his daughter, but he had a duty to protect the yard as well. _

"_Get her out of here, Munk!" Cori yelled at him before going back to the fighting. Munkustrap nodded, tightening his hold on the trembling Shima before darting around the other cats fighting, to get out of the yard. He had his daughter, which was all he had, he had to protect her._

Munkustrap blinked as he felt something nudging his side. Shima was awake, staring at him with her large blue eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart," Munkustrap murmured, nudging her head. She rolled over onto her back, looking up at him.

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Munkustrap winced.

"She's…she's somewhere good, Shima…she's with your brothers and sisters," Munkustrap tried to tell her. Shima rolled back over, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at her. She reminded him so much of Tantomile.

"Has she gone to the Heaviside layer?" She questioned. Munkustrap gave a small smile; this was one smart kitten…much like Tantomile.

"Yes, sweetie, she has," Shima sighed, resting her small head on Munkustrap's paw. Munkustrap smiled. His paw was just about as big as Shima's head. Munkustrap winced as pain tore through his side. He looked around and saw large, deep gashes on his left side.

"Damn it," Munkustrap muttered. Shima looked up at him. Munkustrap smiled softly.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Shima asked, looking worried.

"It's nothing, Shim, just a little hurt," Munkustrap reassured her as he sat up to clean his wounds. Shima watched her blue eyes watching him intently. Munkustrap finished cleaning his wounds and looked back at Shima. She reminded him so much of Tantomile. She was wise for her age, she was quite sharp, she was quiet, she was stubborn…well, Munkustrap had no idea who she got that from, probably both of them. She was pretty quiet except she made the strangest noises when she was surprised or scared, like when Munkustrap had found her cowering in the den before and she squawked. He loved her for it though, she was so damn adorable. She was very protective of others as well, even though she was the smallest, she would stand up to those taller than her, to those stronger than her. She may of inherited some of Tantomile's powers…they didn't know, she was still too young to show any signs. The only reason they knew she would eventually develop powers was that she sneezed out sparks when she was first born.

"Come on, Shims, time to make a move," Munkustrap smiled as they both left their hiding place and into the early morning sun. They walked down a few streets. Munkustrap turned and looked at Shima, unable to keep the large smile off his face, as her stomach growled loudly. Shima was sitting down, looking at her stomach in surprise, surprised that it would make such a noise.

"Breakfast," Munkustrap told her. They found a small fast food joint; there was usually food around there. Usually Munkustrap would say no to these kinds of places, but times were desperate. They found a half-eaten burger on the ground. Munkustrap nudged it towards Shima, who looked at it before looking at Munkustrap.

"Go on, Shim, quickly before they notice us," Munkustrap told her. Shima ate half of it before pushing the rest to Munkustrap.

"Eat," Shima told him stubbornly. Munkustrap smiled and ate it. They walked off again, heading towards the Jellicles back up living area.

"Daddy, my paws hurt," Shima whimpered a few hours later as they kept walking.

"I know, kitten, but I can't carry you," Munkustrap told her. Shima nodded and kept walking. Munkustrap sighed. They probably would have been at the back up by now, except Shima was only small and couldn't walk as fast or as far as an adult Jellicle could. Munkustrap looked at Shima, and saw how in pain she looked. He sighed and crouched down.

"Get on my back, sweetie," He told her. Shima looked at him, unsure.

"Just for a little while, until your paws don't hurt," He told her, playfully pressing his nose against hers, making her giggle. Shima nodded.

"Kay, Daddy," She murmured as she got onto his back. Munkustrap walked along, thankful that Shima was only light. After a while, Shima leapt down to walk beside him again.

"You can stay on for longer if you want to," Munkustrap said, surprised. Shima shook her head.

"I'm alright, Daddy," Shima told him, smiling brightly. Munkustrap gave a small laugh, rubbing his head against his daughter's. They were walking across a road, nearing night, when Shima's foot got stuck in a can. She stopped in the middle of the road, shaking her back right leg, trying to dislodge the can. She froze when she felt sudden danger, she looked around and saw two lights heading towards her.

"Shima!" Shima was knocked out of the way. She blinked, hearing screeching and a low thump. She jumped to her feet.

"Daddy!" Shima cried out as she ran to her dad's side. Munkustrap was lying on the road, his breath coming in breathy gasps. Shima rubbed her head against Munkustrap's.

"D-Daddy," Shima whimpered. Munkustrap looked at her, his blue eyes finding hers.

"Find Coricopat, Shim," Munkustrap whispered, lifting his paw to rest on her small head.

"H-He'll look after you," Munkustrap murmured.

"Oh, dear God!" Shima was knocked out of the way as the human, who was driving the car, came running around to look at Munkustrap. She picked up Munkustrap, who was trying to get the human's attention on Shima. The human didn't notice the small kitten that scrambled after her, calling for her daddy. The human got in the car, once again knocking Shima back before driving off with Munkustrap. Shima raced after the car, as fast as her small paws could carry her.

"Daddy!" Shima cried out as she ran down the road. She slowed to a stop as the car raced out of the sight. Shima lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"I'd get off the street, little one, it's dangerous out here," Shima turned around, stumbling back as she heard the low voice.

"W-Who are you?" Shima stammered, looking around the darkness from the safety of the sidewalk. A tall, skinny, mangy looking cat came out of the shadows, his dark red eyes focused on her.

"Macavity," The cat answered. Shima backed away; she knew who this cat was. Macavity walked forward, towering over the small kitten.

"Let all alone, are you?" Macavity asked. Shima looked up at him, looking scared. Macavity had seen everything that had happened. He had just been walking when he heard Munkustrap yell.

"Is Munkustrap your dad?" Macavity tried. Shima gave a small nod. Macavity frowned. He didn't know Munkustrap had had kittens.

"Who is your mum?" Macavity questioned, curious.

"Tantomile," Macavity was surprised. He never expected his younger brother to choose her as a mate.

"What's your name?" Shima shook her head with that question. Macavity sighed.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause Dad said never tell your name to cats you don't trust," Shima said stubbornly. Macavity laughed loudly. Shima looked around, looking for a way out. Macavity knew what she was thinking because he put a heavy paw on her tail. Shima winced, looking up at Macavity.

"Spell your name out then…don't tell me, spell it," Macavity murmured.

"S-H-I-M-A," Shima spelt out. Macavity frowned.

"Sheema?" He pronounced it. Shima shook her head.

"Shima…as in Shimmer," Shima said, sounding very much like the kitten she was. Macavity smiled, looking quite evil.

"Well, Shima," Macavity laughed. "Looks like you're coming home with me," Shima shook her head.

"Nah-uh, gotta find my uncle," She said, trying to get away. Macavity sighed, annoyed, leaning over and wrapping his large mouth around the middle of her small body. He picked her up and she went limp, looking sadly at the ground as Macavity carried her off towards his lair.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I'm still going, oh my god! Lol, this is my second story in two days…but don't worry, I'm still writing Obsessions can be deadly. I think I'm trying to write as many stories as I can before I have to do exams, and then orientation for next year…before the whole VCE subjects next year…sigh, ah well.

Please please please read and review,

Luv HGP!


	2. Running

"Renaya," A pair of crystal blue eyes opened as the yell echoed through her room.

"Get your lazy ass up," She rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"I'm comin'," She called back. She stood up from her nest, rubbing her eyes tiredly. That dream, that memory kept coming back. She stood up and walked to the mirror that was in the small stone room that was hers. She looked at the body length mirror, sighing. Her silver black-striped fur was a bit on the untidy side, the brown, white, silvery calico fur on her stomach and tail was sticking up at different angles. The intense blue eyes stared back at her.

"Renaya!" She growled at the impatient yell.

"Alright, alright!" She called back before turning and leaving her room. She walked down the cold stone hallways until she turned into a large room.

"Yes, Macavity?" Renaya asked as she walked towards him. Macavity turned and looked at her, his orange tail swishing behind him.

"Renaya," He purred, walking towards her. He gently took one of her paws, kissing it softly.

"How is my favourite little hench-cat?" He asked. Renaya growled. Though she was a Queen now, having had her coming-of-age a few months ago, she was still small, only coming up to Macavity's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Renaya answered. Macavity's dark red eyes looked at her closely.

"Why do you look tired?" Macavity questioned. Renaya shook her head.

"It's nothing," She answered. She found herself tumbling to the floor as Macavity struck her. It was nothing new, being hit by him. She had three long scars that ran from her left shoulder to partway down the left side of her chest.

"Don't you lie to me!" He snarled.

"Dreams, Macavity…they're what's keeping me awake," She hissed as she got back to her feet.

"Dreams about what?" He asked, going calm once more.

"About my dad…about the real me!" Renaya snarled. Macavity's hackles rose, his dark red eyes flashing dangerously. He was mad, he was really mad. After a while, he just shook his head and his fur settled back to its normal neglected state.

"Just like your mother, so stubborn," Macavity laughed. "Or maybe like Munkustrap," Renaya flinched.

"Do not forget, Renaya," Macavity snarled, putting emphasis on the new name he had given her. "That I brought you in off the streets, when you were just a small, helpless kitten; you could have died if it wasn't for me," Renaya sighed, looking away. Macavity gave a dark laugh, he knew he had won. Macavity walked around Renaya, who was still standing tall. He ran his tail around her middle.

"No one has come looking for you, Ren," He purred. "I'm all you have,"

"Yes, Macavity," She murmured. Macavity draped his arms around her shoulders.

"Go do your work!" He hissed in her, pushing her away. Renaya sighed, walking away.

"Griddlebone," Renaya murmured as she walked past her.

"Renaya," Griddlebone smiled as she walked past the small queen. Griddlebone walked over to Macavity, who was pacing around.

"What is it now?" Griddlebone asked, stopping by his side.

"Renaya…she's thinking more and more about her past," Macavity murmured. "About her place in the Jellicles," Griddlebone snorted.

"Ah, what's left of the Jellicles you mean," Macavity nodded.

"Yes, yes…but she's thinking about them," Macavity sighed, collapsing back into his chair.

"Which means for Renaya?" Griddlebone questioned.

"That I have no use for my niece anymore," Macavity told her. Griddlebone frowned.

"Why don't you just give her to one of your, ah, allies as a peace gift?" Griddlebone suggested. "You don't need to kill her," Macavity glanced at Griddlebone, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Do you care for her, Griddlebone?" Macavity asked. Griddlebone hissed.

"No…but you don't need to kill her, she is your niece after all," Griddlebone murmured.

"And besides," Macavity said. "You remember what happened the last two times that she had a mate," Griddlebone nodded.

"She still has the scars from the second one," Griddlebone muttered darkly. Macavity nodded, his eyes flashing. Macavity leaned back, sighing.

"Go watch her," He ordered Griddlebone. Griddlebone nodded, before stalking from the room.

Renaya was training with the other hench-cats, flipping them over one by one as they rushed at her. Griddlebone leaned against the wall, casually watching her as she defeated the hench-cats one by one. Griddle sighed. As Renaya got older, she began to get more and more like Munkustrap…which was probably another reason why Macavity wanted to get rid of her. For a Queen, she was incredibly strong, even now, Griddlebone could see the muscles under her calico fur. Griddlebone straightened up, watching as a hench-cat snuck up on Renaya. Renaya ducked at the last moment and the hench-cat soared over her head. Renaya pounced on him, claws out. Griddlebone settled back down on the wall. Another hench-cat ran at Renaya. Renaya waved her paw in his direction and he flew back from an unknown source. Griddlebone knew it was Renaya's magic, her powers. That's a reason why Macavity kept her around, why Macavity brought small, kitten Renaya to his lair, because she had magic.

"Renaya!" Renaya froze, looking around as Macavity yelled her name. Renaya stood up, leaving the training room and heading back towards Macavity's throne room. Griddlebone followed her. Renaya pushed the large door open, stalking towards Macavity.

"You called?" Renaya asked bluntly. Macavity smiled.

"I did actually," He said, standing up.

"I have a job for you to do tonight," Macavity said, glancing at Griddlebone.

"Three of my hench-cats will accompany you," Renaya nodded.

"What do I need to do?" Renaya asked. Macavity turned, looking at her.

"My hench-cats will explain it on the way," Macavity murmured. Renaya frowned but didn't say anything.

"Of course," Renaya answered, before leaving the room to prepare.

"Let me guess…you'll go as well, but they won't know," Griddlebone sighed. Macavity nodded.

"I have to make sure those idiots do what I ordered," Macavity growled. Griddlebone rubbed her eyes wearily.

"I can't believe you're going through with this," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity looked at her.

"Not one word to her, Griddlebone…not one word," Macavity warned her. Griddlebone nodded and walked away.

Renaya walked through the streets with hench-cats around her, she still had no idea what she was needed for. Going on missions to steal or to see cats about a debt they owed to Macavity, wasn't new to Renaya…but something about this one felt…off. She had these feelings sometimes, and most of the time it was generally right. Renaya went on alert, glancing at the hench-cats.

"We're here," One of the hench-cats growled. Renaya looked around, confused, they were in an alley.

"Where?" Renaya asked, looking around. She crouched as the hench-cats did, turning on her. Renaya's breath caught in her throat.

"Nothin' against ya, darl, but Macavity's orders need to be carried out," One of the hench-cats told her. Renaya glanced at them all, she tried to grasp at the power she had, to use it if needed. The hench-cats all leapt, Renaya focused on two of them. She rolled and clawed as the hench-cats attacked her.

"Damn it!" Renaya snarled as she used her power to knock the three of them back as they gained on her. The three flew back; two hit a dumpster and were knocked out cold. One, the largest one unfortunately, remained. He stared her down. He gave a loud growl and jumped at her. They rolled around, clawing, hissing and biting at one another. Renaya managed to gain the upper hand, slamming his back onto the ground. He hissed and clawed at her, clawing her already scarred chest. Renaya snarled, grabbing the cat's head and forcing him to look at her, to meet her eyes. He did and his eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness. Renaya stumbled off of him, feeling dizzy and exhausted. Every time she used her power to get into another cat's head, it affected her greatly. She wearily raised her head as she heard an enraged yell. Macavity was standing on a roof-top, glaring at her. He leapt down from pole, down to window sill, onto the top of a garbage bin and onto the ground. He glared at her.

"Never send the fools to do the dirty work," He hissed. Renaya got to her feet, facing him. Macavity crouched, sparks dancing around his claws. Renaya took a step back. She had had to fight Macavity before in training…she couldn't beat him. She dived to the side as he shot a lightening bolt at her, but that wouldn't just stun her…it would kill her. Renaya knew she had to get away, she had to run. She waited as he looked around for her.

"You can't hide forever, little Shima," He growled, using her real name. Macavity walked past where Renaya was hiding. She lunged out, grabbing his legs, tackling him to the ground. She quickly got off him and ran.

"I'll find you, Renaya, I'll find you!" Macavity screamed after her as she ran. Renaya ran through the streets, not caring where she was going as long as it was far away from Macavity. She continued running until the sun began to rise; she slowed down to a walk, panting furiously. She had been running for hours. She looked around, frowning. Something about this part of town seemed familiar…but she had never been here, had she?

She walked for a little while longer, stopping by a puddle to take a drink. She sat next to the puddle for a while, just thinking. Thinking about why Macavity had suddenly turned on her. Well, anyway, Macavity wanted to kill her and he'd be looking for her. Renaya frowned as she thought of that. She needed to find the uncle that her father had told her about…but she needed to keep a low profile to stay under Macavity's radar. It was time to go back to her old name, to become Shima once more.

"Munkustrap?" Shima looked around to see a tall Tom with a brown patch over his right eye looking at her.

"Oh…oops," He murmured before quickly running off. Shima got to her feet.

"No, wait!" She called, running after him. He glanced over his shoulder as Shima ran after him. He ran into a small yard, which looked like it contained hard rubbish, things such as cupboards and desks and things like that…human furniture.

"Wait!" Shima called after him. A large weight landed on her back, knocking her onto her chest, knocking the breath out of her. Shima squirmed under the weight, her breathing quickening up.

"What do you want?" A voice yelled in her ear.

"I-I wanted to ask him something!" Shima yelped, still struggling.

"Stop struggling!" The voice commanded angrily. Shima went still. She needed to prove she wasn't a threat to these cats.

"Are you a threat?" The cat asked, growling.

"No!" Shima told him, trying to look over her shoulder at him. The cat sitting on her back held her head in place so she couldn't look at him.

"She's Macavity's 'ench-cat," Shima's ears twitched, she knew that accent. She looked around to see Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, two of Macavity's reluctant thieves standing with some other cats, glaring at her.

"No, I'm not…not anymore, he tried to kill me!" Shima cried desperately.

"What's your name?" The cat holding her snarled.

"Renaya," Rumpleteazer spat. Shima shook her head frantically.

"No, that was the name he gave me so no one would recognize me!" Shima cried out.

"What's your name then?" Shima looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw a brown calico stepping out in front of the group. She knew this Tom…she knew him!

"Cori, come on!" The cat above her snarled. The calico gave the cat a hard glare.

"Be patient, Alonzo!" Cori snarled. He looked back at her.

"What's your name then?" He asked her.

"S-Shima," Cori's eyes widened. Alonzo scoffed.

"Oh, as if we haven't heard that one," Alonzo snarled, his paw pressing down on the back of Shima's neck.

"Alonzo, you bozo, get off of her!" Cori yelled, ramming Alonzo off of her.

"She could be one of Macavity's!" Alonzo cried.

"Well then, watch my back!" Cori hissed. Cori rolled Shima over. His paw ran down her chest and stomach, before he lifted his paw and ran it down his own chest and stomach.

"Oh, Shima!" He breathed, pulling her up into a sitting position and hugging her tightly.

"C-Cori, are you sure?" A hesitant voice asked.

"Yes…yes, it's her," Cori breathed. "Two years, Shim, two years," Shima nodded.

"I know," She murmured into his shoulder. Cori finally let Shima go, helping her off the ground. Shima looked around.

"Sorry about tackling you and everything," A black and white patched Tom apologized. Shima nodded. The others came to crowd her and Cori, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Tumblebrutus and Pouncival," Cori introduced, pointing to two younger Toms, one of whom was the Tom Shima chased.

"Plato and Admetus," A red headed Tom and a greyish one.

"Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks," The queen was orange, and it looked like at one stage she had been slightly larger, but now she was thin. The Tom had drawn eyes, as though he had seen too many things in his life time.

"Demeter and Bombalurina," Two queens, a Scarlet one, who was holding the arm of a black and gold one. The black and gold one had milky, unseeing eyes.

"Has anyone told Munkustrap?" Shima looked around, seeing a tall, lanky, Maine Coon walk up to her. She remembered him.

"Tugger!" Shima cried, leaping forward and hugging him. He gave a tired laugh as he hugged her back. A small Tuxedo was hanging a bit back. When Tugger let her go, he walked forward, though it seemed with difficulty.

"Hello, Shim," He said softly, his green eyes sparkling.

"Misto," She smiled, hugging him. He hugged her back. She looked around at the small grouping.

"Is this all that's left?" She asked hesitantly. Tugger gave a small nod.

"This, Munkustrap and Electra…but Electra won't come out of her den," Tugger explained. Cori had his paw resting on Shima's arm, as though he didn't want to stop touching her, as if she'd disappear suddenly.

"We should take her to Munkustrap," Misto spoke up. The others nodded.

"Ready to see your dad?" Cori asked. Shima looked around at the ragged, weary looking Jellicles, before taking in a deep breath.

"It's now or never," She breathed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Hm, second chapter…it's going to be another small fic, just while I'm writing Obsessions :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Family

Shima was led to a den, Coricopat holding tightly onto his niece's paw.

"He's in there," Cori murmured in her ear, letting go of her paw. Shima looked at them all, before taking a deep breath and walking into the den. There was a single occupant in the den, his silver black striped back facing the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, not bothering to turn and look. Shima's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't heard that voice in two years.

"Well?"

"Daddy?" Munkustrap quickly turned around, his blue eyes widening as he took in Shima.

"Shima," He breathed. Shima raced forward, throwing herself into his waiting arms. He held her tightly, rubbing his head against hers. He pulled her into his lap, she was still small enough to fit. Shima had her arms wrapped around his neck as he rocked her back and forth.

"Oh my kitten," Munkustrap murmured.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Shima told him. Munkustrap hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Shim," Munkustrap told her softly, rubbing her ears.

"What happened to you, Shima?" Munkustrap looked around, seeing Cori, Tugger and Misto by the den entrance. Munkustrap waved them in. They sat down on the floor, smiling at the sight of Shima nestled in Munkustrap's arms.

"When Daddy was hit by the car, and I was left on the road when the human took him," Shima started. "Macavity found me, standing alone on the road." She listened as the others hissed. Munkustrap held her tighter. "He took me back to his lair, renamed me Renaya so no one would know who I was if they came looking for me," Shima sighed.

"I was forced to train, to become one of his hench-cats…I became his weapon, he used my magic for his advantage," Shima rested her head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I became his best hench-cat, but I was under constant guard just in case I made a run for it…this went on for two years, until last night, when he tried to have me killed," Munkustrap growled.

"I remember Daddy telling me to find Coricopat when he had hit by a car…I didn't know if Daddy had lived, so I decided it was probably the best to go looking for Uncle Cori," Munkustrap nodded, rubbing his head once more against Shima's, purring deeply. Shima looked at the others, her attention drawn to Misto as he struggled to rise to his feet. Tugger helped him to get up. Misto nodded to Tugger before struggling from the den. Shima watched after him. She wondered what had made his back legs so…stiff, so unable to move. Munkustrap gave a small smile as Cori curled up in the corner.

"Daddy," Munkustrap looked at Shima.

"What…what happened to the others?" She asked hesitantly. Munkustrap gave a sad smile, rubbing her cheek.

"You're tired, sweetie…I'll tell you another time," Munkustrap murmured, rolled both he and Shima over. Shima cuddled into Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her. Shima ran her paws over his sides, she could feel countless scars on Munkustrap's sides. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle, holding her tighter…but it was still comfortable.

"Sleep, kitten," Munkustrap murmured in her ear. Shima nodded, closing her eyes as she inhaled Munkustrap's scent.

She was home…she was with her family, she was with her daddy.

Shima pressed her ears flat against her skull as the sun shone onto her closed eyes. Soon she would be screamed at, soon she would be yelled at to get up.

"Shima," Shima's blue eyes snapped open. Gentle blue eyes stared back at her. The memories came rushing back. She was home again, she was with those who loved her.

"Daddy," Shima smiled, lifting her arms and wrapped them around her father's neck. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his daughter's back, lifting her into a sitting position.

"Jenny got you some mice," Munkustrap laughed, pointing to some mice near his foot. "She thought you'd just like to relax today…get to know everyone tomorrow," Shima nodded, smiling. Munkustrap watched as she ate the mice.

"Daddy…" Munkustrap smiled every time she said that. She loved calling him that too.

"What happened to everyone?" Shima asked hesitantly. Munkustrap sighed, pulling her close. "W-Who didn't make it?"

"I'm not sure how they all died, I ran off with you, sweetie," Munkustrap murmured. "But those who died are: Jellylorum, Asparagus, Etcetera, Victoria, Cassandra, Old Deuteronomy, Gus, Bustopher Jones and Exotica." Munkustrap sighed. "And of course, your mother, Tantomile, and your brother and sisters,"

"Demeter was blinded during the fight; a hench-cat scratched her." Munkustrap murmured. "Something…we're not sure what, happened to Electra, she refuses to speak, refuses to make eye-contact…the only reason she eats is because Jenny makes her," Shima sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"The rest are scarred, both physically and mentally," Munkustrap told her softly. "Tugger isn't what he used to be, Plato…Plato's changed since Victoria died," Munkustrap sighed. "Cori…Cori sinks into a depression sometimes because of Tantomile's death, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer only thieve because Macavity makes them, they've gone quiet," Shima nodded.

"What…what happened to Misto?" Shima asked. Even through her small time at the yard, she and Misto had become close. Munkustrap gave her a sad smile.

"That…he hasn't told anyone, all we know is his legs don't work as well as they used to," Munkustrap murmured. Shima nodded.

"What about you, Daddy?" Shima asked softly. Munkustrap gave a smile, though Shima could see the pain through it.

"The human took me to a vet, leaving you behind," Munkustrap murmured. "They had me looked at and I was at the vets for a few days, worrying about you. I was adopted soon after and as soon as I could I tried to find you…but I found no trace of you," Munkustrap sighed. "I came here, maybe thinking that you had found your way here, that you had found Cori. Cori was here…but you weren't…over the next few days, more of the Jellicles turned up and we heard about who had died." Munkustrap looked back at Shima. "But no matter how hard we looked, we couldn't find you," Shima gave a sigh. She stretched out her muscles, listening as her joints popped back into place.

"Shim?" Munkustrap asked. Shima looked at him. "Where did you get those scars?" He asked, pointing to her shoulder. Shima glanced at her shoulder, her right paw rising to brush at the three long scars.

"Macavity sent me on a mission, to steal a jewel," Shima sighed. "But something went wrong and I got caught by the cats I was stealing it from…Macavity managed to free me and even though I was already bloodied from the cats that had taken me, even though I had broken ribs, a broken arm and my tail was broken in two places…he punished me." Shima touched the three scars once more. "This is was the scar he gave me to remind me not to fail," Shima looked back up at Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She whispered. Munkustrap frowned.

"For what?" He questioned, confused.

"For stealing…for doing what Macavity wanted me to," Shima whispered. Munkustrap hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"It's not your fault, Shim," He murmured, his mouth pressed against the top of her head. "You did what you had to, to survive…and I'm glad you did," Shima looked up at him and gave a weak smile. He rubbed the side of her face.

"That's my girl," He murmured. He let her go as Shima stretched, popping her sore joints back into place.

"I know Jenny wanted me to rest…but I'm going to go look around, meet everyone," Shima told Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. Shima gave a small shake of her head.

"No thanks, Daddy," Shima told him, quickly kissing his cheek.

"I'll be here or at Jenny's," Munkustrap called after her as she left the den. Shima shivered as she left the den, walking around the yard they were in.

"Hello," Shima looked around, to see a small black, gold and red Queen.

"Uh…hi," Shima replied. She didn't recognize this queen.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The Queen asked, smiling. Shima gave a small shake of her head.

"I'm Jemima," That rang a bell. Jemima walked over, hugging Shima gently.

"It's good that you've come back…Munkustrap wasn't the same without you," She told her gently. "Come talk with me, okay?" Jemima asked. "It'll be great to have another friend," Shima nodded.

"Sure," Shima smiled,

"See you later, Shima," Jemima called as she walked away.

"Yeah, see ya," Shima murmured. Shima walked on, she came upon a group of Toms.

"Hey, it's Shima," Shima paused, it was the red headed Tom, Alonzo, the greyish one and the two Toms with the patches over their eyes.

"Hi," Shima greeted as she padded over to them. Alonzo, the cat who had pinned her yesterday, smiled at her.

"This is Plato," The red headed Tom, "Admetus," Greyish one, "Tumblebrutus," The tom she chased. "And Pouncival,"

"Hi," Shima greeted once more, putting all of their names and faces into her memory.

"So, how are you?" Admetus asked. Shima nodded, smiling.

"I'm a lot better than I have been," She answered. Admetus smiled. She noticed a long scar over his eye. He saw her looking and gave a wry smile.

"Yeah, one of Macavity's hench-cats," He told her, glancing at Plato, "During the fight," Shima nodded. Her eyes caught a small black Tuxedo limping across the yard.

"Um, excuse me," Shima said, running over to Misto.

"Hey, Misto!" Misto turned and looked at her, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Hello, Shima," Misto greeted gently. "Is there something I can help you with?" Shima smiled, ever the polite one Misto was.

"Actually, I wanted to talk," Misto nodded, leaning against an old washing machine and wincing.

"About what?" He asked. Shima indicated to his legs.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly. Misto went pale and shook his head.

"Sorry, Shima," He murmured.

"I know you haven't told anyone, Misto…but you're my friend, I want to know if you're okay," Shima pleaded with him. Misto growled.

"I haven't seen you for two years, and the last time I saw you, you were a kitten!" Misto growled. "I haven't even told Tugger…why would I tell you?" Shima watched hopelessly as Misto stalked off. Shima sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Don't take that to heart, Shima," Shima turned around, seeing Pouncival standing behind her.

"He's been moody ever since the attack on the yard…since he managed to drag himself here," Pouncival told her. Shima nodded. "It was a miracle Mum managed to save his legs," Shima looked at Pouncival, she remembered him as a cheeky, mischievous, playful Tom, full of life, but now his eyes looked tired, he spoke calmly, wisely as though he had been forced to grow up quickly.

"Your mum is Jenny, right?" Shima asked, leaping up to sit on top of the washing machine Misto had been sitting on. Pouncival sat up to sit beside her.

"Yeah, she is…Tumble's my brother and Skimble is my dad," Pouncival said. Shima nodded absently.

"Are you okay, Shima?" Pouncival asked softly. Shima gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pounce," She answered. "Guess it's just weird…I've grown up under Macavity's watch, under his rules, thinking the whole time that Daddy was dead…that no one managed to survive," Shima sighed, looking at him. "I gave up remembering, hoping, about Daddy and you guys, I became who Macavity wanted me to become…I became Renaya," Pouncival gently put his paw on her shoulder. "There are so many things he made me do, things I'm not proud of…but he always told me that he took me in, that he gave me food, shelter, that he trained me when he could have just left me on the streets for other cats, Pollicles and cars…he made me stay," Shima lowered her head. "I couldn't believe when he ordered me to be killed…but then again I guess I wasn't surprised. I kept fighting back, arguing with him as more memories came back." Shima smiled, looking back at Pounce.

"But I'm glad I'm back…I'm glad I found all of you," Pounce hugged her, Shima hugged him back.

"We're glad you're back…Mum and Dad were so happy last night, just happy that you had come back," Pounce murmured in her ear. Shima smiled, letting him go.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too…back with everyone," Shima laughed, looking around at the yard, at Cori and Tugger…at Demeter and Bomba. The two Queens walked over to Shima.

"I need to go help, Tumbles, talk to you later," Pounce said, before hesitating before giving her a peck on the cheek before running off, grinning cheekily. Shima blushed, her paw rising to touch the place he kissed her. Bomba giggled as she stopped beside Shima.

"That was so cute," She teased. Shima just smiled.

"Hello, Shima," Demeter greeted, her milky, unseeing eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Hello, Demeter," Shima greeted. Demeter reached out towards her, Shima took her paw. Demeter smiled as she held Shima's paw.

"Come on, Deme, Jenny wants to see you," Bombalurina said. "Talk to you later, Shima," Shima nodded, watching the two walk off. Shima sighed, curling up on the warm washing machine. She raised her head to watch Misto stagger across the yard to Tugger, who helped him walk back to their den. Tugger was Misto's best friend…Shima guessed that Tugger felt a little guilty for not being there when Misto was hurt. Shima gave a low growl, straightening up as she watched Misto and Tugger. Misto glanced back, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, before ducking into the den. A look of determination crossed Shima's silver face. She was going to find out what happened to Misto, she would get him to tell her…even if it meant she had to tell Misto what had happened to her during her time with Macavity.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Two chapters in a day, go me! Hahaha, even though I'm actually busy, which is surprising, like this morning me and my mum took our boxer (she is a tiny one) to the beach because we actually had some nice Spring weather…it was pretty good, our boxer refused to go near the water and I poked a dead jelly fish with a stick, haha…not to mention I go back to school in three days *sigh* and I have to finish an assignment and write part of speech about why same sex marriages should be allowed. That was actually my choice, we had a choice of about 12 topics…anyways,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Misto's story

Misto gritted his teeth as he struggled to cross the yard. Bast, he hated being a cripple! He sat down in front of cupboard, rubbing his aching and stiff legs. He couldn't dance any more…not that any of them danced since the night the Jellicles were attacked, but even if they still did dance, Misto couldn't. His legs were about ruined; Jenny had just managed to save his legs.

"You know if you talked about it, it would make it easier," Misto looked around, glaring at Shima. It had been about two weeks since she had returned to the Jellicles. He struggled to his feet, shaking his head, before turning away.

"I had mates you know," Misto paused, looking around at Shima, who was looking quite young and scared.

"Macavity…he, uh, gave me away," She continued. Misto was unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry," He murmured. Shima gave a small smile.

"I've never told anyone…care to trade stories?" Shima asked. Misto thought for a moment, before giving a small nod. They both sat down.

"Me or you first?" Shima asked.

"You…give me time to prepare," Misto answered. Shima nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"It was a year after the attack on the yard, a year after Daddy was hit by the car and a year since Macavity had taken me and renamed me Renaya," Shima started. "A cat, called Milo, had made his way into Macavity's sights. He was a hench-cat but he had the potential that Macavity was after. Macavity wanted him to take a certain roll in his organizations. Milo refused," Shima glanced at Misto. "Macavity let it pass but watched Milo, just waiting for anything to come up…it soon did, Macavity had noticed Milo looking at me, that he protected me from the others. Macavity offered him the role again…but he also offered me as a mate," Shima sighed. "Milo accepted and I moved into a private room with him…at first I was scared, I was only a year old and I wasn't…ready for certain things. He just smiled and said he wasn't going to force me into anything." Shima smiled, a smiling, chocolate brown and white splotched Tom with gentle green eyes making its way into her mind. "I stayed with him…and I felt safe with him,"

"You fell in love," Misto said softly. Shima nodded.

"When I was at Macavity's, I was always on guard, even when I was asleep…but with Milo, I felt safe…I felt loved." Shima turned her head away, but Misto saw the tears in her eyes.

"About five months after we were put together, Milo was called out to do something for Macavity. He kissed me and said he loved me and he'd see me later. I told him that I loved him and he left. He never came back," Misto's eyes widened.

"Oh, Shim, I'm so sorry," He breathed. Shima gave a small nod.

"He was killed by a Pollicle…they brought his body back though, I saw him, I saw his bloody and broken body before Macavity ordered it be taken care of," Shima sighed.

"Macavity let me mourn for a while, before he ordered me back to work…then a month after Milo was killed, Macavity gave me to another Tom," Shima's tone had become bitter.

"He was possessive, ruthless, cruel." Shima sighed, shuddering as the image of a tall, strong, short haired dirty gray Tom with leering orange eyes and a smug grin came into her mind, wiping away all images of Milo.

"His name…Ryder," Shima said. "I hated him…I hated him so much," Shima shuddered, her fur bristling.

"He used to hit me, just for fun." Shima growled. "But one night…it went bad, he tried to…he tried to rape me, Misto," Misto's eyes widened, a snarl escaping his lips.

"He was clawing at me," Shima murmured, her paw brushing at a series of crisscrossed scars on her right inner thigh. Misto blinked, staring at them in disbelief.

"Macavity ran in at that moment, pulling Ryder off of me. Griddlebone held me as I shook and cried. Macavity was screaming at Ryder, yelling for hench-cats." Misto watched as emptiness settled through her crystal blue eyes.

"Ryder was dragged out and killed…Macavity used him as an example," Shima glanced at Misto, her eyes back to the present. "Even though Macavity may have beaten me, though he may have tried to kill me…he never let a cat…uh, mate with another unless the other one was consenting," Misto nodded. Shima sighed, looking at Misto.

"Well?" She asked. Misto gave a small nod.

"This probably isn't going to sound as bad as I've been making it," Misto told her. Shima nodded.

"Okay," Misto took in a deep breath.

_Misto ran from the yard, his green eyes wide in fear as he ran along the fog filled paths through the woods. He had been forced to run from the yard. He had heard Munkustrap's yell for the Jellicles to run and he knew all was lost. Tugger had been forced back from Misto when Misto ran for it. His sore paws hit the pavement as he continued to run, he could hear the hench-cats close by his tail. Misto stopped suddenly. He was on a bridge, but the other side was blocked. Hench-cats blocked the other side. Misto looked around, seeing the other hench-cats walk out from the fog. The hench-cats laughed as they blocked Misto's escape. Misto fell to the ground as a fist connected with the side of his jaw. Misto gave a weak groan, his paw holding his sore jaw. _

"_Naw, does it hurt, Mistoffelees?" A hench-cat jeered. Misto cried out in pain as claws dug into his sides and legs. _

"_Hm, what would you be without your dancing?" Misto looked around in fear at the hench-cat who asked that. Misto screamed in pain as one of his legs were broken. The hench-cats backed slowly away, leaving Misto clutching at his broken back left leg and sobbing in pain. One hench-cat remained, he grabbed Misto's hips, putting a foot on his back and twisting his hips viciously. Misto screamed in unadulterated agony. The hench-cat stepped back, leaving a crying Misto writhing on the ground._

"_What do we do with him?" One hench-cat asked._

"_Take him back or kill him?" _

"_I say we kill him," Misto looked around. He slowly started to drag himself towards the edge of the bridge. Either he jumped or faced the hench-cats. Either way, he was probably going to die. _

"_Hey, what's he doing?" Misto pushed himself off the edge of the bridge, falling into the freezing cold water below and being swept away by the rapids. Misto managed to grab a rock, breathing heavily as he gasped for air. His fur stuck to his skin with the water. Misto took another deep breath and let go of the rock, trying to swim to the bank. He finally managed to drag himself onto the bank, breathing heavily, coughing water up from his lungs. He looked around, hearing the hench-cats talking, muffled. Misto struggled to his feet before falling down with a cry of pain. He heard the hench-cats start talking louder. He struggled to his feet once more, pain piercing his hips and broken leg. He managed to stumble through the woods and onto the streets, falling onto all fours, trying to make the pain in his leg and hips less. Two days of excruciating pain later and Misto finally made it to the back up yard. His legs were dragging behind him now as he pulled himself through the yard. _

"_H-Help," Misto called, his voice croaking. _

"_Bast, Misto!" Tugger cried as he ran to his fallen friend. Misto screamed in pain as Tugger tried to pick him up._

"_M-Misto, what is it?" Tugger asked, panicked._

"_L-Legs," Misto whispered. "Hips," _

"_I've got Jenny, Tugger," Misto looked around, seeing Coricopat looking tired and worn. Jenny knelt down beside Misto, trying to stabilise Misto so she could move him. _

"_W-Where's Tantomile?" Misto asked Coricopat. Coricopat winced, his eyes filling with pain._

"_Her and her kittens are dead…only Shima survived," Cori answered sadly. "But we can't find her…" Misto looked at Tugger as Cori walked away. _

"_W-What?" He stammered, crying out loudly in pain as Jenny tried to move his hips. Jenny paled. _

"_Keep talking to him, Tug…this is going to hurt him," Jenny whispered in Tugger's ear._

"_W-Where's Shima?" Misto asked, his voice shaking with the pain he was in. _

"_Munkustrap got hit by a car on the way here, the human took him to a vet, luckily his injuries were minor…but Shima got left behind, we can't find her…we don't know if she's still alive," Tugger explained. Misto screamed suddenly as Jenny tried to set his hips right. Misto blacked out with the pain._

"When I came to, Jenny explained to me how severe my injuries were," Misto sighed. "That it would be lucky if I was able to walk again…however, I learnt to walk with difficulty,"

"At least you're alive," Shima told him softly.

"But I can't dance, Shima, I can't dance!" Misto sobbed softly. "I can't even keep Victoria's memory alive by dancing!"

"You'll be able to eventually, Misto, you just need to strengthen them up," Shima tried. Misto looked at her.

"Don't you think I've been trying, Shima?" Misto asked. "Every time I try, Jenny yells at me, saying that I can't do it," Shima gave a thought hum.

"We'll do it without her knowing," Shima suggested. Misto looked at her.

"What?"

"Me and you, I'll try help you dance again," Shima told him. Misto gave a smile.

"Alright, Shima,"

"But let's keep it between you and me," Shima laughed. Misto nodded, struggling to his feet, but smiling just the same.

"You know," Misto said as he walked away. "I do feel better about talking to you," Shima smiled, watching Misto walk away. She continued to sit there, it was warm in the sun.

"So," Shima looked around, seeing Pouncival walk towards her.

"Hello, Pounce," Shima greeted. Pouncival sat beside her, rubbing the brown patch on his left eye.

"Did Misto open up?"

"Yes," Shima answered simply. Pounce smiled, giving a small nod. Shima leaned against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. He hesitated for a moment before kissing the top of her head. Shima sat up, Pounce looked embarrassed.

"I-I…uh, sorry," He murmured sheepishly. Shima gave a sad smile.

"It's not that I don't like you, Pounce…I've just had a bad past with mates," She told him. Pounce looked at her, shocked.

"You've had mates?" He yelped. Shima gave a small nod.

"Macavity gave me to them," Shima sighed. "The first one, I fell in love with but he was killed…the second, I hated, Macavity killed him for trying to, uh…well, yeah," Shima murmured. Pounce wrapped his arm back around her, Shima leaning back against him.

"Mates is moving a bit fast, Shims…how about just going out?" Pouncival asked nervously. Shima nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Sure," Pounce purred, nuzzling her head. Shima gave a giggle, nuzzling him back.

"Hm," Shima gave a frightened squawk. Pounce looked at her. Shima and Pounce both looked up to see Munkustrap perched on the cupboard they were sitting against.

"Uh, hi, Daddy," Shima smiled innocently.

"Did you squawk?" Pounce asked in disbelief.

"Shut up," Shima growled. Pounce laughed. Shima pounced on him, both of them forgetting Munkustrap was there as they rolled around, playfully swatting at each other.

"Don't mind me, I'll just sit here," Munkustrap said. They both stopped at the sound of his voice, looking at him.

"Pouncival…?" Munkustrap asked. Shima sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Pouncival moved up nervously.

"If you are going to date my daughter…you will take care of her," Munkustrap warned him. Pouncival nodded.

"Of course, Munkus…I would never let anyone hurt her," Munkustrap look at him, scrutinizing the bright brown eyes. Munkustrap gave a shrug and leapt off the cupboard.

"But if you break her heart…I will break your neck," Munkustrap muttered as he walked off. Pouncival gulped. Shima just gave a small laugh.

"He's just playing," Shima told Pouncival as she walked up to him, rubbing her shoulder against his…but she wasn't quite sure Munkus was playing.

Shima slept in the large den that night. The majority of the nights the Jellicles slept together in a large den. Her back was against Munkustrap's back, her paw lightly touching Pouncival's. Admetus and Plato were curled up together. Bomba and Demeter had their backs against one another's as they slept soundly. Jenny lay in Skimble's arms. Tumble was curled up near Plato. Jemima was curled up near Tumble. Tugger and Misto were sleeping side by side, near Cori, who was curled up in the corner. She was sleeping soundly, a small smile on her face.

_I'm coming for you._

Shima shot up, her breathing rapid, her hackles raised slightly as she glanced around frantically. She looked around at her sleeping family, none of whom were disturbed by her waking up…except for Pounce that was. He looked at her through half-closed eyes.

"Nightmare," Shima lied. Pounce nodded and closed his eyes once more. It was no nightmare though. It had been Macavity's voice. She looked around at her family once more. Macavity was coming for her…he'd find the remainder of the Jellicles as well and finish them off. Shima couldn't let that happen. Her eyes strayed to Munkustrap and Pouncival before she settled back between them. She couldn't let Macavity hurt them…any of them, but what she was going to do, she had no idea. She'd think about it in the morning, when she could think straight.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

What's Shima going to do? I don't have anything else to add, oh, except I'm going back to school in two days *growl* but I'll still update!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. I can't lose you!

"Daddy," Munkustrap looked around, smiling at his daughter as she called for him. His smile faltered when he saw her standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped around her stomach, looking small and vulnerable.

"Shima, Shima, sweetie, what is it?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Shima turned her head away.

"I have to leave, Daddy," Shima whispered. Munkustrap was shocked.

"What? Why? Did Pouncival hurt you?"

"No…Pounce didn't do anything," Shima murmured. "It's because Macavity's coming for me, Daddy…I don't want any of you to be found, to be hurt…to be killed," Shima told him, raising her sad blue eyes to look at him. "I can't bear to see you, Uncle Cori, Uncle Tugger, Pounce, Misto and the others be hurt because of me," Shima looked at Munkustrap, who was speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Shima whispered as she turned to leave. She was stopped as Munkustrap grabbed her upper arms.

"You are not leaving," He told her, his blue eyes wide. Shima shook her head.

"Daddy," She whispered. "Don't make this harder," Munkustrap tightened his grip on her arms, but it didn't hurt her.

"I went two years without knowing if you were alive or dead," Munkustrap told her. "I won't let you go again, and leave us not knowing if Macavity has found you and killed you,"

"Daddy,"

"I can't lose you again, Shima!" Shima looked up at Munkustrap as he cried that out.

"I can't, Shima…I just can't," Shima's bottom lip trembled before she started sobbing, collapsing against Munkustrap's strong chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I-I…what about everyone else though?" Shima whispered.

"You are our family, Shima…we protect our family, besides," Munkustrap said. "It's about time we came out of hiding," Shima looked up at him. Munkustrap looked at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's alright, my Shima," Munkustrap murmured to her. "It'll be alright," Shima nodded wearily, resting her head against his chest. Munkustrap rocked her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back.

"I need to go tell the others to prepare," Munkustrap murmured, sighing, as he pulled away. Shima looked up at him and gave a small nod. He put his paw under her chin, looking at her.

"I love you, kitten," He told her. "Promise me you won't leave," Shima nodded.

"I promise, Daddy," Munkustrap nodded and left the den. Shima went to find Misto, she had dancing lessons scheduled. He was talking to Tugger when she found him.

"Hi, Uncle Tugger…bye, Uncle Tugger," Shima said quickly, grabbing Misto's paw and dragging him off, leaving a bewildered Tugger behind them. She went to a deserted part of the yard, spinning Misto so he was standing in front of her. His green eyes were large.

"Ready?" Shima asked, smiling. Misto smiled back, nodding. Shima walked behind him, putting her paws on his waist, just above his sore hips. She helped him rise to his toes, taking the weight of his feet as she held his waist. Misto winced as Shima helped him move.

"It's alright, Misto," Shima breathed as she moved one of her paws to help lift one of his legs.

"Ow!" Misto cried. Shima let his leg back down.

"Enough for today, Misto," Shima murmured to him. Misto glanced over his shoulder at her.

"We've only practised for twenty minutes," Misto whined.

"I don't want to over-do it and hurt you even more," Shima told him. Misto nodded, resting back on his feet as Shima let his hips go.

"Mistoffelees!" Misto smiled at Shima before hobbling off, though his legs did look a little stronger, Shima couldn't help but think. Shima stretched, bending down, keeping her chest facing the ground as she stretched one leg out behind her.

"Hey, Shims," Shima glanced under her leg to see Pouncival walking towards her.

"Hey, Pounce," Shima smiled as she straightened up. Pouncival held out his paw.

"I saw you helping Misto," Pounce told her softly. Shima's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mum," Pounce whispered, smiling. Shima smiled, taking his paw. Pounce gently twirled her around, before pulling her chest against his. He wrapped both of his arms loosely around her waist, his paws resting on her lower back. Shima wrapped her arms around his neck, her paw gently stroking the back of his neck. They both slowly turned in a circle, Shima's head resting against his chest, listening to the deep rumbling purr resounding through Pounce's chest.

"Shima, Pouncival, where are you?"

"Over here, Daddy," Shima called back, releasing Pouncival, but taking his paw. Munkustrap appeared.

"Coricopat wants to see you, Shima…and Jenny wants to see you, Pounce," Munkustrap said. Shima nodded, letting go of Pouncival's paw as he walked away. Munkustrap caught Shima as she went to walk past him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. Shima nodded.

"The others are preparing, they are willing to come out of hiding to protect you, Shims," Munkustrap told her softly. Shima gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Daddy," Shima murmured, nuzzling him before walking off to Coricopat's den, with Munkustrap watching after her worriedly.

"Uncle Cori?" Shima asked softly as she entered his dark den.

"Sit down, Shima," Cori's soft voice echoed from the darkness. Shima sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. Cori moved into the light, a small smile on his face. He sat opposite Shima, so their knees were touching and gently placed his paws on her.

"You need to focus on your powers, Shima," Cori told her softly. "Close your eyes, let your mind wander, let your mind and body explore your powers," Shima nodded, closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Cori's paws remained on top of hers. She could his mind bonding slightly with hers, it was like a swirl of colours in her mind, it was quite strange. She tried to think of the magic she had as something she could grab, she could feel it all around her body. This went on for a while, just her and Cori, breathing in and out slowly, their eyes shut as they sat knee to knee, Cori's paws on top of hers.

_I know where you are, Shima,_ Shima's eyes snapped open, her breath coming in deep, raspy gasps. Cori was looking at her worriedly.

"Shima?" He questioned. "Shima, what's wrong?"

"M-Macavity," Shima stammered. Cori's eyes narrowed, he knew about Macavity coming for Shima.

"What about him?" Cori asked calmly, his dark green eyes focused firmly on her.

"H-He knows where I am, he's coming for me," Shima whispered, looking at Cori. Cori took one of her paws gently in his own.

"It's okay, Shima," Cori told her softly. Shima tilted her head, looking at him.

"It's going to be okay," Cori took his paws off of hers, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Uncle Cori?" Shima questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, Shima?"

"What…what was Mum like?" Shima asked quietly. Pain flashed through Cori's eyes but he sighed.

"You are very much like her, Shima," Cori told her softly, looking at her. "Headstrong, kind, gentle and wise…you got the stubbornness from both of your parents though," Cori laughed quietly. "The colouring on your stomach and tail is from her," Shima frowned.

"Was she short like me?" Shima questioned. Cori laughed, sounding bubbly.

"No…I don't know why you're that short…you runt," Shima gave a playful growl, tackling Cori to the ground and wrestling with him. Cori laughed, rolling over, pinning his niece under him.

"I win," He laughed. Shima paused, grinning slyly at him. Cori looked at her suspiciously, what was this little minx planning?

"I don't think so," Shima laughed, twisting her leg around his and flipping them both over again.

"Alright, alright, you win, you win!" Cori laughed loudly. Shima smiled, leaning down and pecking her uncle on the cheek. She lay down beside him, curling up against his side. She breathed in his scent; it was earthy…but kind of sweet and light at the same time. It sounded weird, but it was true. She wondered if this was what her mother smelt like.

"Sorry to interrupt your time…but don't I get time with my niece?" Shima opened her eyes looking at Tugger, who didn't sound very sorry at all. Cori's arms tightened around her, he had an easy going grin as he stared at Tugger.

"Nah, she's mine," Cori said. Tugger raised an eyebrow, stalking slowly into the den.

"Oh, yeah?" Tugger asked, grinning, before leaping at Cori and Shima. The three of them rolled around, with Tugger and Cori occasionally tugging on Shima's arms. Shima was giggling wildly as her uncles rolled her around. They finally collapsed on the floor on their backs, laughing breathlessly, with Tugger and Cori lying on either side of Shima.

"C…Can I have my niece now?" Tugger asked breathlessly. Cori gave a tired wave.

"Be my guest…I need to sleep," Cori groaned. Tugger pulled his weakly giggling niece up from the floor, pulling her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, carrying her out of Cori's den. Cori gave a tired smile but he was worried, he had heard Macavity's voice through Shima's head. He had let his mind connect with hers, but no too much, not like he and Tantomile's minds used to be connected. Cori gave a tired sigh; he would need to go Munkustrap about Macavity's warning. No sleep for the good.

Tugger let Shima slip off his shoulder and into a sitting position on the ground. She looked up at him, smiling. Tugger sat next to her, gingerly rubbing the large scars on his side. Shima eyed them wearily. Tugger smiled,

"They're not so bad," Tugger told her, his brown eyes fixed to the scars on Shima's shoulder. Shima glanced down at her shoulder, looking at the pink puckered scars. She absently rubbed her paw down the scars before sighing and leaning against Tugger's side. Tugger wrapped his arm around her.

"Tugger…" Shima started, seeing Jenny walking into Electra's den.

"Hm?"

"What happened to Electra?" Shima asked hesitantly. Tugger stiffened.

"I'm not sure…" Tugger admitted. "Whatever it was, it's scarred her so severely, she just refuses to speak." Shima nodded. She stayed with a Tugger for a little while longer, before getting to her feet and walking away. She looked around before entering Electra's den. It was shocking to see how different Electra looked. She was thin, her eyes looking too large for her pinched face. The drawn silvery eyes rose to look at Shima, widening slightly in surprise.

"Lec?" Shima asked softly. Electra slowly raised her paw, holding it towards Shima. Shima took it, sitting beside her.

"Shima," Electra whispered, her voice rough from not being used. Shima rubbed her head against Electra's, purring. Electra hadn't said a word before today, before that moment.

"Lec…what happened?" Shima asked softly. "They say you don't speak anymore," Electra just looked at her, a pained look flitting across her features. She shook her head frantically, whimpering. Shima hurriedly took her paws.

"Electra, Electra, it's okay…you don't need to say anything, shhh," Shima told her, trying to calm her. Electra calmed down, looking at Shima's truthful eyes.

"Missed you," Electra murmured.

"I missed you too," Shima sighed, looking towards the den entrance. "I thought about you a lot…when I was with Macavity," Electra flinched at the name but looked sadly at Shima.

"I missed you all so much…thinking about you guys gave me reason to stay alive," Shima talked to Electra for a little while longer, Electra just listening, not saying anything before Shima heard her name being called.

"Shima?" The call came just outside the den.

"In here, Daddy," Shima called. Munkustrap walked in, seeming surprised to see Shima sitting next to Electra.

"Cori told me what happened," Munkustrap spoke suddenly. Electra looked at Shima. Shima gave a weak smile and got to her feet.

"I'll come see you soon," Shima told her.

"Okay," Munkustrap paused in surprise, looking back at Electra as she whispered the single word.

"Did…did you just say something?" Munkustrap asked surprised. Electra gave a single nod. Shima took her dad's arm,

"Alright, Daddy, time to go," Shima smiled at Electra before pulling Munkustrap out of the den.

"S-She spoke," Munkustrap said, stunned. "She spoke!" Shima nodded.

A week later, Shima was with Misto once more, helping him dance. His walking and dancing were improving greatly as they continued their secret dancing lessons. Shima was standing off to the side, not too far away from Misto as he twirled around, looking very much like his old self.

"Shima, can you help?" Misto asked as he tried to stretch one of his legs. Shima nodded, moving around and holding his waist as he stood on the tips of his toes on his left foot, stretching his right foot out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shima took her paws away from Misto's waist and they both turned to see Jenny storming towards them, Skimble, Alonzo, Munkustrap and Tugger followed nervously.

"J-Jenny, she was trying to…" Jenny grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Shima.

"You could have hurt him!" Jenny screeched at her.

"It was helping him!" Shima told her. Jenny snarled.

"Jenny," Misto tried weakly. Jenny glared at him.

"Do you know how hard I worked to save his legs?" Jenny yelled at her. Shima hissed, starting to get angry.

"His legs are better!" Shima yelled at her. "You need to go through pain to get better sometimes!"

"Did you learn that with Macavity?" Jenny spat. Shima hissed.

"Jenny," Munkustrap breathed, shocked.

"Don't you dare bring Macavity into this!" Shima screamed at her. "You have no idea what I went through!" Jenny looked at her.

"I tried to help Misto…his legs are getting better, they're getting stronger!" Shima continued to scream at her. "Just because I spent two years as Macavity's…as his damn slave, doesn't mean I enjoyed it!"

"I struggled to remain alive! I didn't know if Daddy had survived, I didn't know if anyone survived!" Shima continued to yell. "Do you know what's its like to go two years, being given away as a mate, not knowing if your family was alive or dead, not knowing if anyone was looking for you…" Shima's voice began to falter, "Not knowing if I'd ever be free…" Shima looked at Jenny. Jenny was still glaring at her, though it had softened a little.

"Don't do it again, Shima…you'll hurt him," Jenny growled once more before she stalked off, dragging Misto behind her. The others walked off as well, only Munkustrap remained. Munkustrap walked up to Shima. Shima looked at him.

"Sorry, Daddy," Shima whispered. "I was trying to help him," Munkustrap nodded.

"I know, you have been helping him, he's been a lot better lately," Munkustrap murmured to her. Shima wiped the angry tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm going to take a walk," She murmured. Munkustrap nodded, looking at her sadly, rubbing her ears before he walked away. Shima walked around, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. She was deep in thought when she stiffened. She gave a cry of pain as she was thrown against a large cabinet. She blinked, wincing as pain shocked up her spine. She struggled to push her up into a sitting position, she paused when a shadow fell over her.

"Hello, Renaya," Shima froze when she found herself looking into the magma eyes of Macavity.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Cliffhanger! Hehehehe, I feel so evil! Well, I'm back at school, almost at exams, I have my formal next week, yay! I had to talk in front of my assembly today, so I'm a bit, whoa, at the moment, haha, reviews will make me feel better!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Let her go!

Shima looked at Macavity, who was towering over her, her blue eyes wide with fear. She quickly turned around, trying to scramble away.

"Oh no, you don't," Macavity laughed darkly, grabbing Shima's tail. Shima clawed at the ground furiously, trying to hold onto it as Macavity dragged her back by her tail. Macavity flipped Shima onto her back, putting a heavy foot on her chest. Shima struggled furiously.

"I told you I would find you, Renaya," Macavity hissed, leaning down to look at her.

"My name is Shima!" Shima snarled. Macavity gave another dark and cruel laugh. Macavity dragged his claw against Shima's cheek, opening wounds. Shima squirmed, trying desperately to get away from him. She needed help, she needed it desperately. Macavity leaned down lower, pressing harder down her chest.

"I told you I would find you, to kill you," Macavity hissed in her ear. A frightened squawk escaped Shima's control. Macavity gave a growl, his claw pressing lightly against her throat as she squirmed under him.

"I've always hated those noises you make," Macavity growled softly, his claw pushing harder against her throat.

Munkustrap was walking around, thinking about how Shima was. She was affected by Jenny's words, and he was worried about how she was taking it. Munkustrap paused suddenly, his ears twitching as he heard a squawk, the kind Shima made when she was frightened or scared. Munkustrap had always loved those little noises she made when she was scared, surprised, angry or shocked. Munkustrap frowned. The squawk she made when she was frightened. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Shima," He whispered before racing off. He desperately followed her scent, trying to find his daughter.

"Shima!" Munkustrap cried out, running faster as her scent got stronger.

"D-Daddy!" He could barely hear the choked cry but he knew it was Shima. He rounded a corner and found Macavity looming over his daughter, pressing down on her throat.

"Shima!" Munkustrap couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips. He lunged at Macavity, but Macavity was ready. They fought claw and tooth as Shima struggled weakly on the ground, gasping for breath. Munkustrap gave a pained hiss as Macavity sunk his claws into his silver back. Macavity lashed out again, striking Munkustrap across the face, making him stumble. Shima watched on, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panicked. Munkustrap managed to claw Macavity's chest before Macavity clawed his shoulder, making him yowl.

"Stop it!" Shima screamed. Munkustrap and Macavity were thrown back by an unseen force. Macavity landed near Shima, while Munkustrap landed a little further back. Munkustrap and Macavity both rose to their feet as Shima swayed weakly. She had overdone it on that one, she had never let out a force that large before. Macavity looked at Munkustrap before yanking Shima off the ground, her back to his chest, his claw resting dangerously on her throat, while his other arm pinned her arms to her sides.

"Let her go!" Munkustrap ordered. Macavity teasingly stroked Shima's side with his claw.

"Daddy," Shima whispered weakly. Munkustrap looked at his daughter, her blue eyes were wide, scared. Macavity chuckled, burying his nose in the top of Shima's head fur.

"I'd rather not…_ 'Daddy,'_" Macavity growled. Munkustrap looked around as Tugger, Misto, Skimble, Cori and Pouncival joined his sides.

"Let her go, Macavity," Macavity looked at the Jellicles before looking back at Shima thoughtfully.

"I raised her, Munkustrap," Macavity said slowly. Munkustrap flinched. "I'm more of her father then you are,"

"No, you're not!" Shima managed to gasp before Macavity gripped her throat. Macavity stroked Shima's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"You know what…killing her would be a waste," Macavity breathed in Shima's ear. Shima's eyes widened even further.

"Let her go!" Pouncival cried. Skimble grabbed him as he went to lunge, holding his youngest son close to his chest. Macavity looked at Pouncival with interest before looking at Shima. Munkustrap watched hopelessly as Macavity murmured something into Shima's ear. Shima just looked at Munkustrap, her blue eyes wide and fearful. Macavity tightened his grip on Shima. He grinned satanically at Munkustrap and the Jellicles.

"D-Daddy," Shima whispered once more before she and Macavity disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Shima!" The Jellicles screamed as she disappeared.

Shima gasped as she opened her eyes and found herself back in Macavity's lair.

"No!" Shima whimpered, struggling to free herself from Macavity's grasp. Macavity just laughed, throwing her roughly onto the stone floor. Shima looked up at him. Macavity tilted his head as he stared back at her. Her large blue eyes, at the moment emotionless, were partly framed by the long thick lashes she had. She was cautious as Macavity paced back and forth in front of her. Macavity turned and looked at his niece once again. Shima was still sitting on the floor, her legs curled in front of her. Her calico tail was wrapped around her stomach.

"Hm," Macavity murmured. Shima's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you want from me?" Shima asked evenly, her voice betraying no fear. Macavity stared at her and shrugged.

"You're going to help me drag the Jellicles out of hiding,"

"No,"

"It doesn't matter if you help me or not…they'll come here, trying to save you," Shima turned her head away. Macavity ran his claw across the top of her head. Shima shuddered.

"Griddlebone!" Macavity barked suddenly. The white Persian suddenly appeared, staring at Shima with surprise…and relief?

"Take Shima and keep an eye on her," Macavity drawled boredly. Griddlebone nodded, walking over and pulling Shima up. Shima swayed weakly, still a bit weak from that force that had come out of her. She didn't fight back as Griddlebone led her from Macavity's throne room. Shima blinked wearily as Griddlebone led her into a room, Shima recognized it as Griddlebone's own personal room. Griddlebone pushed her down onto a pile of fluffy pillows in the corner.

"Rest," Was all she said before walking over and sitting at a table, looking at several herbs. Shima watched her. She was worried about her family, about her friends…about Pounce. Griddlebone looked over at Shima. Shima was lying on the pillows, her eyes struggling to stay open, her silver fur glimmering slightly in the dim light. Griddlebone paused, her paw resting on a leafy green herb. Those stubborn crystal blue eyes refused to close, every time they slipped, she would force them open again. Worry was barely visible in her eyes, but Griddlebone could see it. She was stubborn, but yet she was so worried, probably about her family, her friends, her tomfriend. Griddlebone gave a small laugh, shaking her head and going back to her herbs.

"What?" Griddlebone glanced at Shima as the small, weary voice voiced the question. Griddlebone looked at the small queen.

"You remind me a lot of your father, of Munkustrap," Griddlebone told her. A small smile flashed across Shima's face before it disappeared, leaving a worried expression on her face.

"Griddle?" Shima asked hesitantly.

"Yes, kitten?" Griddlebone murmured as she went back to mixing herbs.

"What does Macavity plan to do with the rest of the Jellicles, if he gets his paws on them?" Shima asked quietly. Griddlebone paused, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Would you be worried about your family…or your tomfriend, Pouncival?" Griddlebone asked. She watched as Shima's eyes widened in shock before they went back to emotionless.

"All of them," Shima answered. Griddlebone gave a shrug, before going back to mixing herbs.

"To tell you the truth, Shima, I have no idea," Griddlebone told her, still staring at the contents in the bowl. "Just that it won't be good for them," Griddlebone glanced at Shima. "Or you," Shima gave a dejected sigh, resting her head back on one of those pillows. The room went silent as Griddlebone went back to mixing her herbs.

"You know," Griddlebone said a little while later, "Sleeping won't kill you," Shima was still struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep before I make you sleep," Griddlebone warned her, though it was somewhat playfully. Shima gave a small smile,

"Mmm, 'k," Shima murmured before closing her eyes. Though she hated Macavity, though she hated his hench-cats…she didn't hate Griddlebone, Griddlebone was there for her, Griddlebone kept her safe, treated her wounds, held her and comforted her when Ryder had tried to hurt her. Griddlebone was different from the others, she still had some sense of right and wrong.

Munkustrap was sitting in Jenny's den, still in shock. Shima was gone, Macavity had taken his daughter again.

"What did Shima do again?" Cori asked for the eighteenth time, "When you and Macavity were fighting?"

"She screamed for us to stop," Munkustrap murmured, his voice sounding rough. "Then Macavity and I were thrown apart by some force or something," Cori frowned, rubbing his small ears thoughtfully.

"That's not right," He murmured. Pouncival, from where he was being comforted by Skimble, looked at Cori, as did Tugger, Misto and Munkustrap.

"What isn't right?" Pouncival questioned wearily.

"Shima is aware of her powers…but she shouldn't have been able to create a force such as that," Cori told them. Alonzo, Admetus, Plato and the others faces were blank.

"She's young, she's little, she is not capable of producing a force such as that!" Cori told them, starting to get agitated, starting to get worried.

"Cori, c'mon," Tugger complained. "What does that mean?"

"It means she's a lot more powerful then we though, she's a lot more powerful than she should be…and now Macavity knows this," Cori sighed. Munkustrap paled.

"And what does this mean for Shima?" He whispered.

"That if he gets manipulates her to get angry, to be worried, or scared and gets her to use her power…and if he manages to get her to aim it at us…we're could all potentially die," Cori told them seriously, but sadly, looking at them all.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

I'm so so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I went to check out a dance studio…I'm starting to learn how to dance (tap and jazz) on Thursday…and I'm doing a stretch and technique class, both on Thursday…and later on I'll start doing an acrobatics class on a Saturday so that should be fun…and may slow down my writing a little…I might not be able to write this much over the weekend, I have to write two letters, well, applications really. I'll still update as often as I can though, because I love, love, love, love reviews!

And it's nice to know you guys actually think of me. Robinsmum, thought of my stories on the train…and someone else saw a license plate number with the letters HGP and thought of me…it makes me feel special!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please read and review, they make me really happy!

Luv HGP!


	7. Leave me here

Griddlebone walked into her room to find Shima curled up in the corner, bloodied and breathing raggedly. Griddlebone gave a low growl as she walked over to Shima, looking her over. Every time she came back to her room, Shima was hurt more and more, Macavity wanted Shima to use her power, to show him what she could do with it…but she refused, believing it would keep her family alive. Griddlebone knelt by Shima's side, her paws making their way over Shima's scratched up side. Griddlebone tutted, sighing.

"I need herbs for that," Griddlebone murmured, looking at a particularly large and deep gash on Shima's side. Griddlebone's eyes narrowed as she saw burns on Shima's stomach. It looked like Shima had been standing when this was inflicted on her, like she had been trying to fight, to defend herself. Shima gave a weak groan, rolling over slightly as her blue eyes flittered open.

"Griddle," Shima murmured. Griddlebone gently stroked her ears.

"Yes, Shima," Griddlebone sighed.

"Hurts," Shima groaned, her paw gingerly touching her burnt stomach.

"I know, Shima, I'm going to go get herbs that'll stop your wounds getting infected," Griddlebone told her softly. Griddlebone went to get up but Shima grabbed her paw.

"Don't go…please," Shima pleaded weakly. Griddlebone sighed, she was worried. Through Shima's two years here, she never pleaded, never begged, she never looked scared. Now, she was pleading and she looked frightened. Griddlebone waited until Shima relaxed before she sighed.

"I need to get those herbs, Shima, I don't want those wounds to get infected, I don't want you to get sick," Shima looked up at Griddlebone with her large blue eyes and gave a small nod. Shima reluctantly let Griddlebone's paw go and Griddlebone stood up, leaving the room. Shima stayed in the corner, huddled up tightly. She wanted her Daddy, she wanted Tugger, Cori and Misto…she wanted Pounce. She wanted to be home, safe and loved. Shima gave another weak groan opening her eyes.

"Shim?" Her eyes snapped towards the doorway.

"Jerrie?" She murmured weakly. Jerrie quickly ran in, his worried paws floating over her wounds.

"Oh, Bast, Shima…" He muttered, looking at her worriedly.

"T-Tell Daddy not to come," Shima whispered, looking up at his worried calico face. His usually mischievous brown eyes widened in shock.

"Macavity's planning a trap…tell Daddy not to come," Shima repeated slowly. Jerrie put his paws on her sides, careful not to touch any wounds.

"Oi'm gettin' ya outta 'ere, Shima," Jerrie murmured. He was in shock at the state she was in, at the blood matting her once shiny silver and calico fur.

"No…Jerrie, get out of here," Shima whispered weakly. "Just leave me and tell Daddy not to come,"

"Oi can't leave ya, Shima," Jerrie told her. "Not like this," Shima gave a weak smile.

"As long as I know my family is alright, I can deal with this," Shima told him. "J-Just look after Pounce for me, Jerrie," Jerrie looked at her, he couldn't stop the tears welling in his brown eyes.

"Go, Jerrie….warn them," Shima whispered before her eyes slid shut as she lost consciousness. Jerrie nuzzled her head softly, before gently stroking her ears.

"Oi'll tell ya daddy, Shims…but we'll get ya outta 'ere," Jerrie promised her quietly before he ran from the room. He ran down the hallways, stopping by a certain room and grabbing Teazer before they both ran from Macavity's warehouse. They ran back to the Jellicles yard, both panting. They stopped and looked around at the eerily empty yard.

"Jenny's," Teazer said. Jerrie nodded and they ran to Jenny's den. That was where everyone was. Munkustrap looked up as they ran in.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, looking at them both.

"Oi talked ta Shima," Jerrie panted. Munkustrap paled.

"How is she?" He breathed worriedly.

"'Urt, Munk, she's 'urt pretty bad," Jerrie told him sadly. "She told me ta tell you, not ta come for 'er, Macavity's plannin' a trap for us all," Munkustrap shook his head.

"I can't leave her there,"

"She said ta tell ya that she could deal with bein' there…just as long as she knows yer all alive," Jerrie told him. Munkustrap lowered his head. Tugger could see tears forming in Munkustrap's eyes.

"We can't leave her there!" Pouncival cried out as the room went silent. "He'll hurt her, he'll kill her!"

"Pounce," Munkustrap murmured weakly. Pouncival leapt to his feet, shaking his head furiously. Pouncival ran from the den, Jerrie ran after him.

"He's right, Munkustrap," Cori spoke up. Munkustrap looked at Cori.

"Shima can not be left there," Munkustrap put his head in his paws.

"Do you really think I want to leave my daughter there?" Munkustrap asked, his voice strained. "If I knew I could get her out alive, I'd be gone by now…but if I get caught, she's as good as dead," The room went silent, they knew it was true.

"W-we can't leave her there," Misto breathed. "Macavity will destroy her," Everyone looked at him. "He'll destroy her magic, her body and her spirit, Munkus,"

"It's a death mission," Jenny spoke up sadly. "We go, we all die,"

"We can't leave Macavity to kill her, she's my friend," Everyone's heads whipped towards the den exit to see Electra standing in the doorway, grabbing the doorframe as support.

"Electra?" Jenny gasped in shock, rushing over to her. Electra pushed her away as she walked into the den.

"We can't let her die, she's our family, she's our friend…she's Tantomile's only surviving kitten," Electra looked at Cori and Munkustrap with that. "We're not Jellicles if we let her die, if we let a fellow Jellicle die…it's better we die with her than have her death on our shoulders," Munkustrap turned his head away, his strong resolve crumbling as his strong body began to heave with silent sobs. Tugger looked at Misto and Cori, sighing. They both just looked at their paws.

Griddlebone rubbed the paste she made into Shima's wounds and burns as Shima squirmed. She could smell Mungojerrie's scent, but she said nothing about it…it was better not to, if Macavity got wind that Jerrie was in there talking to Shima, then Shima would be a lot more hurt, maybe even killed. Shima gave a shaky breath, her breath catching in her throat as Macavity walked into the room, glaring at her. Griddlebone looked down as Shima grabbed her paw, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Damn Macavity had this queen scared.

"I want you to tell me how you did it," Macavity hissed.

"Did what?" Griddlebone looked at Shima in surprise, though she knew Shima was frightened, she certainly wasn't showing it.

"How did you create that force?" Macavity snarled.

"I don't know,"

"STOP LYING!" Macavity roared, making both Shima and Griddlebone flinch.

"I don't know how I did it," Shima told him again. "I really don't know."

"I know you know how you did it," Macavity snarled, crouching beside Shima and Griddlebone. Shima rolled her head around from where she was lying on the floor so she could look at him.

"I don't," Shima whispered. "It just happened," Shima let out a cry of pain and surprise as Macavity struck her viciously.

"Macavity!" Griddlebone cried out. Macavity looked at her, his dark red eyes glinting with anger and hate. "She's hurt…don't hurt her anymore," Griddlebone murmured.

"Are you defying me, Griddlebone?" Macavity hissed dangerously. Griddlebone shook her head.

"No, of course not…you just don't want to hurt her too much; you don't want her to die or be unable to talk do you?" Macavity snarled.

"Keep your fluffy tail outta this!" Macavity snarled. Griddlebone went quiet.

"How?" Macavity yelled at Shima. Shima closed her eyes, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know…I really don't know," She whispered, wincing as Macavity dug his claws into her shoulder, the one without the scars. Macavity retracted his claws. Shima cautiously opened her eyes, her large blue eyes staring at him, framed by large eyelashes, making her look innocent but scared. Macavity stared at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe an incentive?" Macavity questioned. Shima's eyes went larger, but she looked confused.

"Pouncival, perhaps?" Macavity snarled.

"No!" Shima cried, trying to leap up but falling back down. "No, don't hurt him, don't hurt him," Shima pleaded.

"Tell me how you did it and he'll remain unhurt," Macavity warned her.

"I don't know, please believe me!" Shima begged him furiously. Macavity rose to his feet. Shima grabbed his foot, stopping him from leaving. "I don't know, I really don't know!" Shima cried out. "I was scared and it happened! I don't know how I did it, I really don't know!" Shima started crying. Macavity looked down at her.

"I don't know, I don't know…please believe me, I just don't know," Macavity kicked her off of him and stalked from the room. Griddlebone watched as Shima curled into a ball, sobbing heavily.

"Don't let him hurt Pounce, please, Griddlebone, don't let him hurt Pounce," Shima sobbed. Griddlebone stood up, leaving the room and the crying Shima curled up on the floor. She went to find Macavity. He was in his throne room, pacing, but looking thoughtful.

"Are you convinced?" She asked coldly. He looked up at her before continuing on with his pacing.

"Yes," He answered simply. Griddlebone sighed.

"So, you're not going after Pouncival then?" She asked. Macavity looked back at her, smirking.

"Who says I'm not?" He asked. Griddlebone frowned, confused.

"But…"

"A power such as that was produced because she was scared, it'll work the same if she's angry or really upset," Macavity explained. "Or if she's scared for someone else, like she was scared of me hurting Munkustrap." Griddlebone blinked.

"And you are taking Pouncival why?" Griddlebone questioned, still confused.

"Because he'll be my incentive, to make her angry, upset, to make her scared for Pouncival," Macavity laughed. Griddlebone gave a small shake of her head. Macavity looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a problem with this, Griddlebone?" Macavity questioned coldly. Griddlebone shook her head.

"No, of course not," Griddlebone murmured.

"Good," He muttered, turning away. "Because the hench-cats have already gone to get him." Griddlebone's heart dropped, this was going to destroy Shima.

Pouncival hid under a small cupboard, crying, he couldn't believe Munkustrap wouldn't go get Shima, that he'd give up that easily on his own daughter.

"Pounce?"

"Go away," Pounce called out miserably.

"Nah," Jerrie said as he crawled under the cupboard to lie beside Pouncival. "Cause that'd be doin' the opposite of what Shima told me ta do," Pouncival looked at Jerrie, wide-eyed.

"What did she tell you?" Pouncival asked.

"Ta look afta ya," Jerrie told him simply. Pounce sighed, resting his head on his paws.

"Jer!"

"Comin', Teaze," Jerrie called back. He looked at Pounce, "Tail up, Pounce," Jerrie told him before he ran off to join Teazer. Pounce stayed under the cupboard before he sighed and decided to go back to the others, his parents and brother would start to worry. As soon as Pouncival shuffled out and stood, a large weight dropped onto his back, forcing him onto his chest. Pounce struggled furiously.

"Get off!" Pounce yelled. Pain tore through his left ear as he was struck viciously. Pouncival shook his head dazed.

"Shut up!" A cat hissed. Pounce was beginning to be dragged away.

"Help!" Pounce screamed, knowing it was his last chance. A paw clamped over his mouth.

"Can't we just kill the brat?" He heard a cat mutter.

"Macavity wants the brat alive," Another cat hissed. Pounce's eyes widened.

"Pouncival!" Pounce looked to the right, it was where Cori's panicked yell came from.

"Pounce!" Pouncival struggled furiously, biting down on the cat's paw.

"CORI, HELP!" Pounce screamed out as the paw covering his mouth was taken away. Pain shot through Pounce's skull, he lay limp on the ground, harsh claws digging into his back. As the darkness began to close in on his vision, Pounce watched as Cori ran towards him, anger and worry written on his weary calico face. Cori started fighting with some other cats. It was the last thing Pouncival saw before everything went dark.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Hehehe, I do feel evil!

Hm, not much to talk about, you already know what's keeping me busy :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review! They make me really happy!

Luv HGP!


	8. I'm so sorry!

Pouncival blinked, his eyes opening sluggishly. He groaned as he raised his paw to touch his head.

"It's about time," Pouncival froze, looking around from where he was lying on a stone floor. Macavity was sitting in a large chair, staring at him thoughtfully.

"What…" Pounce murmured. Macavity grinned.

"Hello, Pouncival,"

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Pouncival asked, his voice quivering.

"You're going to help me, Pouncival," Macavity told him. Pouncival blinked.

"With what? You kidnapped Shima!" Pouncival cried out. Macavity nodded.

"Yes…and you're going to help me with her,"

"What?" Macavity sighed, annoyed.

"I need her to do something for me, and you're going to help her do it," Macavity growled.

"Mutton, take him away," Macavity ordered.

"Uh, Boss…what about this one?" Pouncival looked around, his eyes widening when he saw Cori struggling against grips on his arms. Cori paused, looking at Pounce with his bruised eyes.

"I don't want him," Macavity hissed as Pouncival was dragged from the room.

"Cori!" Pouncival cried out, struggling to help his friend. The hench-cats just dragged Pouncival out. Cori jerked his head away as a hench-cat approached him, claws extended, ready to pierce his throat.

"Wait!" Macavity said suddenly. The hench-cats paused, turning to look back at Macavity. Macavity stood up, walking over to Coricopat. He stood in front of Cori, staring at him. Cori glared back.

"He can actually be of help,"

"Never!" Cori hissed. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you have no choice in the matter," Macavity snarled quietly. Cori stared at him coldly.

"Why can I be of help to you?" Cori asked coldly.

"Because of Shima's power…you know all about it," Macavity breathed. Cori hissed.

"I will not help you control my niece!" Cori snarled. Macavity tilted his head, staring at Cori.

"You have no choice, Coricopat." Macavity told him. Cori bared his teeth. "Either you help me…or I destroy her trying to get her power," Cori snarled, lunging, his teeth snapping close to Macavity's nose, who didn't flinch.

"Well, you're more vicious than I remember you," Macavity laughed.

"You murdered my sister, you murdered my nieces and nephews, and you kidnapped my remaining niece…twice!" Cori snarled. Macavity shrugged.

"Meh," He muttered. "Take Coricopat to see Shima…I'm sure he's dying to see our niece," Cori hissed. Cori was dragged from the throne room, still hissing.

Shima groggily opened her eyes as she heard the door open and Griddlebone say something. Her eyes shot open the rest of the way when she saw who was being led into the room.

"Uncle Cori!" Shima cried out. Cori pulled himself out of the hench-cats grip and ran to his niece, hugging her tightly. He rocked her back and forth as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Uncle Cori…why'd you come?" She breathed.

"I was brought here, Shims," Cori murmured in her ear. "Pounce and I," Cori felt Shima go rigid in his arms.

"Pounce," She breathed. "No, oh no," Cori rubbed her back.

"Shhh, Shima, it's alright," Cori hushed her.

"No, Uncle Cori…he's going to hurt Pounce!" Shima wailed, muffled in his shoulder. Cori rubbed her back.

"I know, Shim, I'm so sorry," Cori whispered in her ear. Griddlebone watched as Cori hugged Shima tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Griddlebone sighed, shaking her head.

Macavity dragged Shima and Cori out the next day, into his training room.

"Get her to release her power, Coricopat," Macavity ordered. Cori shook his head, holding on tightly to his niece.

"I can't," Cori said. "She can't…she can't cope with it," Macavity looked at Cori.

"Fine," He hissed. "Lucifer!" Cori and Shima both looked around as the door opened.

"Pounce!" Shima screamed as he was dragged in and thrown onto the floor. Macavity crouched down beside Pouncival as Cori held the struggling Shima back, trying to comfort and reassure her. Macavity dug his claws into Pouncival's back, getting a loud, pained yowl from him.

"Leave him alone!" Shima bawled. Cori hugged his niece, whispering in her ear. Macavity frowned, before digging his claws in Pouncival's thigh, making him cry out in pain. Shima trembled in Cori's arms, blue eyes wide as she watched Pouncival take hit after hit.

"Shima!" Pounce managed to cry out, his bloodied paw reaching for her. Macavity dug another claw into Pouncival, making him cry out hoarsely.

"Leave him alone!" Shima screamed. Macavity flew back away from Pounce and Cori was thrown back from Shima. Shima ran forward, cradling the bloodied and hurt Pouncival in her arms. Shima blinked, dizzy, as she cradled Pounce.

"Shima…you're alright," He murmured, reaching his paw up to touch the side of her face.

"Oh, Pounce…I'm so sorry," Shima whispered, nuzzling his head. Macavity raised a paw to his head, groaning as he opened his eyes. That force had managed to knock him out. Macavity looked around and saw Cori slumped against the wall opposite and Shima sitting on the floor, cradling the hurt Pouncival in her arms. Macavity rose to his feet, waving his paw, watching as his hench-cats zoomed forward, grabbing Pouncival and yanking him out of Shima's arms. Shima gave a cry, her paws reaching for Pouncival as he was dragged out of the room.

"Aw, what the hell?" Macavity looked over to see Cori stirring. Macavity gave a smug smile.

"Take Coricopat as well," Macavity ordered. Cori was dragged out of the room. Shima was still kneeling in the middle of the floor, her shoulders heaving. Macavity walked around her, grabbing her paws and pulling her up from the ground.

"Good kitten," Macavity purred, kissing her forehead. Shima stared at the ground. Macavity wrapped his tail around her as he pulled her chest against his, hugging her in a false loving gesture.

"You keep doing that…and Pouncival won't be hurt," Macavity whispered in her ear. Shima nodded weakly against Macavity's chest.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap looked around from where he was discussing plans with Tugger, Misto, Skimble and Alonzo as Tumblebrutus's shout disrupted him. Tumble, Plato and Admetus came running towards them.

"Pounce and Cori are gone!" Admetus panted.

"What?" Munkustrap gasped.

"We caught the scent of blood…it's both Cori's and Pounce's and there were scents in the area that we didn't recognize," Plato breathed. Munkustrap looked at them all.

"We have to go now…three of our Jellicles are at risk," Skimble spoke up.

"He'll use Pounce to get Shima to release her powers," Misto added in.

"We need to go…before he kills either Cori or Pounce when he forces Shima to use her powers…or if he kills Shima getting her to use her power," Munkustrap sighed.

"We leave…tonight," Munkustrap told them all.

Shima sat on the floor beside Macavity's throne. She was exhausted. He had dragged Cori back out and had tortured him until Shima had used her power. She rested her head against the throne, struggling to remain awake. Griddlebone was shooting her worried looks. Macavity reached down, stroking Shima's black ears, getting a tired purr from her.

"Sir, the Jellicles are coming!" Macavity stood up as Shima straightened her up, her blue eyes shining…but a little worried at the same time.

"Sir, what do we do?" A hench-cat asked.

"Let them in here…lead them in here," Macavity ordered. Shima looked up, horrified.

"You knock them out, Shima…and they will live," Macavity told her. "I won't kill them…but you need to knock them out," Shima shook her head.

"N-No, I won't let you hurt my family!" Shima cried out. Macavity grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"You don't do what I ask, then they will all die…your daddy, your uncles, Misto…Pouncival," Shima lowered her head, her ears drooping. Macavity pulled Shima around so her back was against part of his chest. His tail wrapped around her middle.

"That's my little Ren," He purred, kissing her ear. "My little Ren," Shima closed her eyes as Macavity used his old pet name for her.

"Macavity," Shima murmured.

"Yes, my little Ren?" Macavity whispered.

"I-I can't…I can't," She whispered. Macavity's grip tightened on her.

"It won't work!" She cried.

"Make up some damn emotion, Ren," Macavity hissed in her. "Use it and defeat them all…defeat the cats that never even came looking for you!" Shima gave a small shake of her head, her shoulders dropping in defeat.

"You don't do it…and I'll kill them all, slowly, painfully," Macavity growled in her ear as sounds of fighting began to erupt.

"Will you do it?" Macavity hissed. Shima gave a shaky nod. She couldn't let her family be killed…she just couldn't.

"That's my little Ren, my beautiful little Ren," Macavity purred lovingly in her ear. "My beautiful, talented and obedient niece," Shima closed her eyes, before opening them, looking at the ground. She could just see the calico patterning on her stomach; she raised a paw, gently touching the soft fur.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Shima whispered. Macavity nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Get ready, my dear," Macavity murmured in her ear. The door to the room burst open and the Jellicles burst inside. Munkustrap, Tugger, Misto, Skimble, Bomba, Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Jerrie and Rumpleteazer, they all ran in, stopping as they stared at Macavity and Shima. Only Jenny, Jemima, Tumble, Demeter and Electra weren't there.

"Let her go, Macavity!" Munkustrap ordered. "Let my daughter go!" Macavity laughed, the sudden sound of the cruel laugh making Shima flinch.

"I don't think my little Ren wants to go with you…do you, Renaya?" Macavity asked, using the name he had given her. Munkustrap looked at her, holding out his paw, his blue eyes gentle and sad as he looked at Shima.

"Shima…Shima, baby, come on, we're taking you home and away from this," Munkustrap told her softly.

"C'mon, Shims," Tugger whispered.

"You can beat him, Shima," Misto told her, glaring at Macavity.

"Little Ren," Macavity breathed, his nose digging into the fur on Shima's neck. Shima looked at them all, tears springing to her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed, closing her eyes, she could feel that large power building up in her. She was scared for her family, angry at Macavity…but she had to do this, to save her family.

"I'm so sorry!" Shima cried out once more, her blue eyes opening. The Jellicles stepped back in shock. Shima's eyes had turned a blue so blue…it was almost a metallic silver.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Hm, cliffy I think…what will Shima do? I start dancing this week so updating may be a little slower…and not to mention I'm still writing the third part to Obsessions :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Not my baby girl! Please no!

Teazer and Jerrie ran through the hallways, they had slipped out when Munkustrap had started talking to Shima. They would find Cori and Pounce while the others kept Macavity busy and got Shima out of there. Teazer and Jerrie stopped at two doors, which were side by side. Jerrie picked the lock to one, while Teazer picked the lock to the other. They both opened their doors and found Pouncival in one room with Coricopat in the other. Jerrie ran in, grabbing Pounce and pulling him out of his room while Teazer did the same for Cori. They paused in the hallway, looking at each other. The three looked at Cori, confused, as he gave a gasp and his fur on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Can't you feel that?" Cori breathed, looking. The others shook their heads. Cori looked around. There as a strange thick, electrical feeling in the air…the feeling of great magic.

"Shima," Cori whispered before bolting off down the hallway. Pounce, Jerrie and Teazer followed after him.

Munkustrap stared at his daughter in horror, her once blue eyes, now turned metallic silver, were staring at the ceiling as Macavity laughed. Some strange pulsing aura was emitting from Shima.

"Oh, this isn't good," Misto breathed, his fur prickling with the power of this magic.

"Misto, what's happening?" Tugger called out from where he was standing.

"She's using too much of her power!" The Jellicles looked around as Cori ran in.

"Macavity, stop her…she kill herself and us!" Cori yelled at him. Macavity just laughed, shaking his head. The Jellicles stepped back from Shima, huddling close together. Some weird wind whipped around them, ruffling their fur, making them shields their eyes.

"Shima," Munkustrap breathed, looking at his daughter. The Jellicles heard cries of pain and looked around; the hench-cats were being thrown back against the wall and were knocked out.

"WHAT?" Macavity screamed, staring at Shima. Shima's unseeing eyes remained on the roof; she was too far deep into this magic to come out of it now. Shima's fur was being blown about by the wind.

"Cori, what do we do?" Munkustrap called, his eyes fixed worriedly on his daughter.

"We can't do anything!" Cori cried back. Munkustrap looked at him.

"She's going to kill us all," Cori whispered. "She's lost control," Macavity was still staring at Shima, his tail wrapped firmly around her.

"Do it now, my little Ren," He whispered in her ear. "Aim it at them!" Shima remained silent, barely reacting to his voice.

"Do it now, Renaya!" Macavity ordered. Shima's eyes snapped close before snapping open.

"Fine!" She hissed. She spun around, grabbing Macavity.

"What is she doing?" Skimble cried out, staring wide-eyed at Macavity.

"Shima, don't!" Cori screamed at her.

"I'm sorry," Shima cried out before sending whatever magic, whatever power she had pent up, sending it straight through her body and straight into Macavity's. They both screamed in pain. The Jellicles all stared around in shock as the building they were in began to shake, as the ceiling began to crumble and fall. The Jellicles were all thrown back as a large force of power erupted from both Shima and Macavity.

"SHIMA!" Munkustrap screamed as part of the ceiling collapsed, separating Macavity and Shima from the Jellicles. Munkustrap struggled to his feet, trying to run to his daughter. Tugger leapt forward, grabbing Munkustrap and pulling him back just as a large piece of concrete fell onto where Munkustrap was standing seconds before. Screams of pain, both Queen and Tom, were muffled by the concrete debris separating them from the rest of the Jellicles.

"Shima!" Pouncival cried, as Skimble held him back. Cori's and Misto's fur settled back down as the pulsing aura stopped suddenly. The Jellicles looked around as the building stopped shaking, as it stopped falling apart.

"Shima," Munkustrap whispered. "Shima, please no, Shima, no!" Tugger held his brother as Munkustrap shook and cried.

"Not my baby…please not my daughter!" Munkustrap pleaded in Tugger's shoulder. Pouncival leapt out of Skimble's arms, starting to dig at the debris.

"Shima!" Pouncival cried. "Shima, answer me, please!" The other Jellicles rose to their feet, going to the wall of debris and trying to pull it apart. A lot of them knew Shima was probably dead…but they kept their mouths shut as they continued to dig. Alonzo managed to break through the wall first. He peered through the hole he was able to make.

"Oh no," He breathed, his heart sinking.

"What?" Munkustrap yelped, leaping over and pushing Alonzo out of the way. Munkustrap looked in the hole, letting out a wail as he frantically began digging again. Skimble, Admetus, Plato, Tugger, Misto, Jerrie, Cori, Teazer, Bomba, Alonzo and Pounce all came over, helping Munkustrap dig at the wall. Part of the wall collapsed, leaving an opening to the other side. It was strange, the debris had just managed to fall into the wall that had separated the Jellicles from Macavity and Shima…the other side of the room was basically unscathed, save for a few large chunks of the ceiling here and there.

"Shima!" Munkustrap cried, running through the gap. Shima was lying on her side, her eyes closed. Macavity was lying on the opposite side of the room, sprawled out on his back. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees beside Shima, his shaking paws gently turned her small body over.

"Shima?" Munkustrap whispered, pulling his daughter up so her upper half was cradled in his arms. Silence.

"Shima, please…please, Shima, wake up," Munkustrap pleaded, tears forming in his blue eyes. Shima remained still and silent as her head lolled limply against Munkustrap's arm.

"Shima," Pounce whispered, his eyes wide with shock. Skimble slowly walked over, kneeling beside Munkustrap and Shima. Munkustrap looked at Skimble as Skimble slowly and gently pulled open one of Shima's eyelids, revealing her normal bright blue eye underneath. It didn't move, it didn't have any light to it. Skimble leaned down, his ear hovering about Shima's mouth. Skimble was beginning to pale. Skimble looked at the other Jellicles as they huddled together, paws holding paws, arms wrapped around one another. He took in a deep breath and took Shima's paw, turning it over and pressing his fingers to her wrist. Moments of held breaths passed as Skimble remained holding Shima's wrist. He slowly lowered it down, resting Shima's paw on her chest. Skimble looked up, his brown eyes unable to hold back the tears.

"She's gone," He choked. The Jellicles were silent for a moment before Munkustrap let out a heart breaking wail, burying his head in Shima's still chest.

"No, no, not my baby!" He sobbed. "Not my baby girl!" Cori collapsed to his knees in shock and disbelief.

"Shima, please no," Misto moaned, falling onto his knees.

"No…no, Shima, no!" Pounce choked out. Admetus grabbed the small Tom, pulling him into a hug. Pouncival sobbed shamelessly into the greyish Toms chest. Admetus looked at Plato, who was staring at Shima's lifeless body, shock evident in his eyes. Tugger was kneeling beside his brother now, his paw clasped around one of Shima's as tears poured down his cheeks silently.

"She wasn't saying sorry because she was betraying us," Bomba whispered. "She was saying sorry because she was going to attack Macavity…knowing it would," Bomba choked. "Knowing that it would kill her in the process…she wanted us to live," Munkustrap sobbed, his cries broken and pained. His baby…his last child, was gone. She had killed herself in the process of saving them.

"Oh, my baby," Munkustrap whispered, kissing her cooling forehead. Another sob ripped past Munkustrap's lips.

"No…no, no, no!" Cori was whispering as he buried his head in his paws. Bomba crouched beside him, hugging him tightly. Pounce wailed once more, Admetus hugged him tighter, murmuring to him. He wasn't bothering to hold back his own tears anymore, they fell in an unchecked stream down his cheeks as he stared at Shima. Her last moments of life had been in pain.

"_W-Where am I?" Shima asked as she looked around. The place she was in was filled with fog. She walked a few steps forward and stopped, her eyes widening. A whimper escaped her lips. Macavity was standing there, looking around. His dark red eyes finally rested on her and he snarled. _

"_What did you do?" He snarled, stalking over to her. Shima trembled._

"_I did nothing!" She squeaked. Macavity raised a claw to strike her but found himself unable to. _

"_You will not strike her, Macavity," Both Shima and Macavity looked around, gasps escaping their lips as the fog to their right shifted and twisted, turning into the misty shape of a cat. Shima looked at the cat. The cat's fog lips twisted into a smile._

"_Everlasting Cat," Shima murmured. The fog cat inclined its head._

"_Yes, Shima, that is me," The she-cat fog answered. Macavity blinked, staring at the Everlasting Cat._

"_Damn," He breathed._

"_We're dead…aren't we?" Shima questioned. The Everlasting Cat once more inclined her head._

"_Yes, my dear, you are," She answered. Shima closed her eyes, it felt like her heart was shattering. Her poor Daddy, poor Pouncival, her poor family! This would destroy them, this would hurt them terribly. Everlasting Cat looked at her thoughtfully._

"_What's going to happen to us?" Macavity spoke up, shooting a glare at Shima._

"_You," Everlasting Cat's voice went hard and angry. "Are not welcome in the Heaviside Layer," She hissed at him. Macavity took a step back, his ears pressing flat as his red eyes widened in fear. _

"_You've killed innocent cats; you've kidnapped and tortured this poor Queen!" Everlasting Cat snarled, growing larger. Macavity backed away. "You've caused so many others so much pain!" Everlasting Cat grew even larger. _

"_You will go to hell…where you belong!" She yelled. The ground beneath Macavity's feet opened up and he through the hole, screaming. Shima watched, shocked. _

"_Now," Shima flinched at the Everlasting Cat's soft voice._

"_Don't be afraid of me, my dear," The Everlasting Cat told her softly, staring at her. Shima noticed that she was back to her normal size…well, the size she was first. _

"_You were very selfless and brave to sacrifice your life for your families," The Everlasting Cat told her. Shima looked at her._

"_I couldn't let them die…I just couldn't," Shima whispered. Everlasting Cat nodded. Everlasting Cat caressed Shima's cheek with her fog paw. Shima sighed contently, the brush at her cheek feeling like a soft breeze._

"_There is someone who wants to see you," Everlasting Cat told her. Shima opened her eyes, looking confused. Everlasting Cat split the fog. Shima squinted to see the shapes coming out of the fog. Shima's eyes widened._

"_Mum!" Shima cried, rushing forward and throwing herself into the calico's arms. Tantomile hugged her back, feeling solid. _

"_Oh, my little Shima," Tantomile whispered. _

"_Mum, oh, Mum!" Shima cried, hugging Tantomile tighter. Tantomile pulled away, her paw gently rubbing Shima's cheek. Shima looked at Tantomile. Tantomile looked like a female version of Cori, she even had the same scent…except there was a trace of honey in her scent. Her green eyes stared at Tantomile lovingly._

"_My brothers and sisters?" Shima asked softly. Tantomile looked behind her. _

"_They couldn't come," Tantomile told her gently. _

"_Mum, I missed you so much," Shima whispered. Tantomile smiled._

"_I know, sweetie, I missed you too," Tantomile murmured, rubbing Shima's cheek once more._

"_You look so much like your father," Tantomile laughed, before her smile faltered. "So much like Munkustrap," She sighed. Tantomile looked back to Shima._

"_You need to go back, Shima," Tantomile told her softly. Shima's eyes widened._

"_No, I want to stay with you, Mum!" Shima cried, grasping onto her mother. Tantomile gave a soft sigh. _

"_It's not your time yet, Shima…listen," Tantomile whispered, turning Shima slightly._

"No, no, not my baby!" _Shima froze. _"Not my baby girl!" _Shima looked back at Tantomile, her eyes wide._

"_You need to go back to Munkustrap, Shima…you need to go back to your daddy," Tantomile told her. Shima looked at her. _

"_Will you wait for me, Mum?" Shima whispered. Tantomile smiled, hugging her daughter._

"_I'll be here when it's your time, Shima…but it'll be a while, my baby," Tantomile told her, kissing her forehead. Shima took in a breath and turned around. Everlasting Cat was waiting._

"_It is time, Shima," She breathed. Shima nodded._

"_I'm ready," Shima told her, glancing back at Tantomile who smiled reassuringly. Shima turned back, looking back as the fog began to swirl and twist._

"_I love you, Shima," Tantomile's voice whispered to her as Shima moved forward. She was going back. She was going back to her family. The Everlasting Cat was giving her a second chance at life, and she was going to make the most of it._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Awww….poor Munkus, poor everyone! Poor Shima! I had to put a Tantomile moment in there, letting Shima meet her mother :D Um, maybe one more chapter?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Drifting

Tugger's shoulders shook as he sobbed. Munkustrap's ragged and heart broken cries pierced the room around them, the loudest sound, drowning out the others cries, sobs and whispers. Tugger rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder as Munkustrap cradled and rocked his daughter's still body.

"Munk…we need to get back," Skimble whispered. Munkustrap shook his head, sobbing.

"I'm not leaving her!" Munkustrap sobbed.

"Munk…she's gone," Tugger whispered, his voice cracking. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, his eyes wide. Munkustrap gave a reluctant nod, looking back at Shima.

"I-I can't leave her here," Munkustrap murmured.

"We're not going to leave her here, Munk," Alonzo spoke up sadly.

"We're takin' 'er 'ome," Teazer sobbed.

"Wait!" Misto breathed suddenly, his green eyes fixed firmly on Shima.

"What, Misto?" Cori asked, his voice rough.

"Shima…her, her chest just moved!" Misto exclaimed. The others shook their heads, not believing Misto.

"Misto," Cori muttered, looking away.

"Cori, I swear her chest just moved!" Misto screeched at him. "Watch her!" While the others turned their heads away or closed their eyes, Misto and Cori watched Shima. A few moments later and there was a shaky, but very small, rise of Shima's chest.

"Shima!" Cori cried happily, diving forward. Munkustrap looked down, watching as Shima's chest gave another shaky rise. Skimble put his ear near Shima's mouth, grabbing her wrist at the same time.

"S-She's alive!" Skimble exclaimed, shocked. Munkustrap looked down, tears, this time from happiness, falling from his cheeks and onto Shima's face. Shima gave a low groan.

"But she's not out of the woods yet, Munk," Skimble continued quickly. Munkustrap nodded, watching Shima in shock. Shima gave a small stir, her blue eyes fluttering open.

"Daddy?" Shima murmured weakly.

"Oh, my baby…my baby girl," Munkustrap whispered, nuzzling Shima affectionately. "I-I thought you were gone…don't you ever do that to me again!" Shima gave a tired laugh.

"Alright, Daddy," Shima murmured. Shima looked up at Munkustrap, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daddy?" Shima asked quietly.

"Yes, Shims?"

"Let's go home," Shima told him, smiling. Munkustrap smiled, picking up his small daughter in his arms before leaving the run down warehouse, the Jellicles following after him.

Munkustrap gently lowered Shima onto her nest in their den, she had fallen asleep as Munkustrap had carried her out of the warehouse. Munkustrap sat beside his daughter, gently stroking her head as she gave a low groan.

"Munkus," Munkustrap looked towards the den door, where Skimble was standing with Jenny by his side. Munkustrap waved them in. Jenny knelt beside Shima, looking her over, trying not to wake her up.

"How long was she…was she dead for?" Jenny asked, hesitating.

"Five minutes," Skimble answered quietly. Jenny frowned.

"How is that possible?" Jenny murmured, pulling one of Shima's eyelids open and looking at the roving blue eye underneath. Jenny frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Jenny?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Jenny sighed.

"She's drifting," Jenny answered. Munkustrap frowned, confused.

"What does that mean?" Munkustrap questioned.

"It means she's drifting in between life and death," Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"But she was talking before!" Munkustrap yelped. Jenny gave a sad nod.

"Her body is recovering," Jenny murmured. "She'll drift until her body gives out for good or until it heals…she'll wake up every now and again, but the majority of the time, she'll be out of it," Jenny explained to Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded, looking back at Shima, who stirred a little. Jenny gently patted Munkustrap's paw, before rising to her feet and leaving the den, with Skimble following behind her.

"Shima…please, please don't leave me again," Munkustrap whispered, pressing his head against hers. Shima gave a weak groan before falling silent.

"Hey, Munkus," Munkustrap looked up once more and saw Cori, Tugger and Misto standing in the den entrance.

"Hey," Munkus murmured. They came in and Cori settled down beside Shima, curling around her small body. Munkustrap gave a weary smile as he watched Cori curl around his niece, nuzzling comfortingly at her head. Tugger sat down beside Munkustrap, Misto sat beside Tugger, gently stroking Shima's paw.

"How is she?" Tugger asked softly, looking at his niece.

"Jenny said she's drifting between life and death, and that she'll drift until her body gives out or until she recovers." Munkustrap whispered, looking back at Shima as she curled closer to Cori. Misto's green eyes widened.

"She has to pull through," Misto murmured. "Or why would the Everlasting Cat have sent her back," Munkustrap and Tugger looked at Misto questioningly, while Cori barely fluttered an eyelid.

"What?" Tugger asked, confused.

"When Shima died, she would have been judged by the Everlasting Cat…all cats are when they die," Misto explained. "So, why would the Everlasting Cat send her back if she was going to die again?" Munkustrap and Tugger remained quiet as Cori shifted, resting his head on Shima's side as she rolled over.

"S-Shima?" The four in the den looked to see Pouncival standing in the doorway, looking pale as he looked at Shima.

"Come in, Pounce," Misto said softly. Pouncival walked in, still staring at Shima. Pouncival fell to his knees beside Shima and Cori, taking Shima's free paw and holding it tightly.

"S-Shima," Pounce whispered. Pouncival looked up at Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Pouncival apologized.

"For what, Pounce?" Munk asked, surprised.

"I promised I'd look after her…I didn't, Munkus, I'm so sorry!" Pouncival sobbed. Munkustrap reached forward, placing his paw on Pouncival's heaving shoulder.

"Pounce, it isn't your fault," Munkustrap told him firmly. "I know you did what you could," Pounce sobbed, burying his head into Shima's shoulder. Cori gently patted Pounce's back from where he was curled up around Shima.

"P-Pounce," Shima groaned in her sleep. Pounce looked up, his eyes teary. Shima's eyes fluttered open and looked at him weakly.

"Pounce," She whispered, smiling, as she reached her paw up, stroking the side of his face. Pounce leaned into her paw, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Shima," Pouncival whispered.

"For what, Pounce?" Shima asked tiredly.

"For letting him hurt you," Shima shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, it never it was," Shima murmured. "It was Macavity and Macavity alone," Pouncival rubbed his head against Shima's.

"I love you, Shima," Pouncival whispered. Shima smiled.

"Love you…too, P-Pounce," Shima murmured, her voice trailing off as she fell asleep once more. Pounce smiled softly, rubbing his head against hers.

"Easy there, Tiger," Tugger laughed. Pounce straightened up, giving Tugger a weak smile. Tugger stood up, pulling Misto up with him.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Munk," Tugger told him. Munkus nodded. Cori curled tighter around Shima. Pounce sighed.

"I better go too," He murmured. Munkus nodded. Pounce rose to his feet and left the den. Munkustrap looked at Cori, who looked tiredly back at him.

"Is she okay, Cori?" Munkustrap asked, knowing that Cori had connected with Shima's mind. Cori gave a tired nod.

"She's peaceful," Cori murmured, nudging Shima with his nose. Munkustrap noticed how upset Cori looked.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked.

"Shima…she's dreaming of Tantomile," Cori whispered. Munkustrap stiffened. "Shima met her while in the Heaviside Layer it seems," Cori murmured. Cori gave a weak smile. "It seems Shima's comparing mine and Tantomile's scents," Munkustrap gave a sad chuckle.

"Do you miss her, Munk?" Cori asked a few minutes later. Munkustrap looked at Shima.

"I miss her everyday," He answered quietly. "It's not the same without her," Cori nodded, looking back at Shima.

"But, having Shima back makes the pain of not being with Tantomile ease," Munkustrap continued, looking at his daughter.

"She's very much like her, isn't she?" Cori asked quietly. Munkustrap nodded, rubbing Shima's calico stomach.

"Kind, brave, wise…beautiful," Munkustrap breathed.

"Selfless, funny, friendly," Cori continued on.

"Stubborn," They both said at the same time, before grinning at each other. They both looked back at Shima. Cori shuffled so he was closer to Shima. Shima yawned, pressing her head against Cori's chest. Munkustrap lie beside Shima, his paw resting lightly on her back. Shima smiled slightly, even though she couldn't open her eyes, though she couldn't talk at the present moment because her brain was fuzzy and she was drifting, she could hear Cori's heartbeat and his even breaths on her ears and she could feel Munkustrap's paw on her back. Shima gave a sad smile, with her head resting against Cori's chest she could inhale his scent, which was pretty much identical to her mother's scent, except Tantomile's scent included a honey smell…Cori's didn't. Shima let her mind darken and drift towards sleep.

_I'm not done with you yet!_ Shima's heart froze, she was screaming but she couldn't open her mouth, no noise was coming out. Macavity's presence was in her mind, he wasn't controlling her…he was doing it through someone else, but he was pressing at her mind. Shima was terrified, it couldn't be possible! Macavity was in hell! Shima had seen him get sent there by the Everlasting Cat!

"It's okay, Shima," Cori whispered to her, he had heard Macavity's voice.

"He can't hurt you anymore, he's in hell…he's just projecting his thoughts to you somehow," Cori murmured quietly to her, making sure he didn't wake up Munkustrap. Shima wished she could respond to him, but her mind had gone fuzzy.

"I know you're scared, kitten…but it'll be alright," Cori murmured. "…and I love you too," Shima smiled, burying her nose deeper into Cori's fur. Cori chuckled.

"Go to sleep, kitten, relax and recover…we shall deal with whatever obstacles come our way when you are better," Shima let the darkness take over and she drifted into a dreamless, peaceful sleep though she felt Cori's mind connect with hers, watching over and protecting her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

I was planning this to be the end, but I might put a few more chapters up :D I won't update tomorrow, I'm sorry but I have my formal! Sorry if this chapter is short and kinda, I don't know, rushed or something…but I had my first dancing lesson today and I feel dead, but apparently I did well for my first class :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Warnings!

Shima winced as she sat up, she looked around and saw Cori sprawled out in one corner, his mouth slightly agape as he dreamt. Shima covered her mouth with her paws as she gave a slight giggle.

"Funny, isn't it?" Shima looked around and saw Munkustrap staring at Cori, amusement glittering in his blue eyes.

"Hilarious," She whispered back.

"I can hear you, you know," Cori growled, his eyes still closed. Shima grinned, before creeping over and leaping onto her uncle. Cori gave an oomph as his breath was forced out of him as Shima leapt onto his stomach. Cori grabbed Shima and rolled her over, being gentle with her because he knew she was still sore from almost dying a few weeks ago. Munkustrap laughed as he watched his daughter and brother-in-law wrestle with each other, growling and batting playfully with one another.

"Once again, I'm left out of the fun," Munkustrap looked and saw Tugger standing in the doorway, pouting. Munkustrap grinned and waved his paw. Tugger grinned and leapt in on the wrestling, making Shima squeal. Munkustrap stood up and left, leaving his brother, brother-in-law and daughter wrestling on the ground, playfully growling.

"Ow, Shima, no biting!" Munkustrap laughed as he heard Tugger whine. Munkustrap walked around the yard, smiling happily. Macavity was gone, he would never hurt his daughter again.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Munkustrap," Munkustrap froze, before slowing turning around and coming face to face with a tall, lean, black furred Tom. Munkustrap narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Tom.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Munkustrap took a step back, shocked as Macavity's voice came out of the Tom's mouth. The Toms mouth twisted into a sneer.

"N-No…you're dead!" Munkustrap snapped. The Tom shook his head.

"Technically…yes, but I can possess the minds of others," Munkustrap hissed, claws slipping out.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled. The Tom laughed, he laughed Macavity's cold and cruel laugh. Munkustrap hissed, crouching.

"How much do you actually know about Shima, Munkustrap?" The Tom asked. Munkustrap blinked.

"I know how much you hurt her…" He hissed. The Tom laughed.

"Yes, yes…but how much do you know about her, Munkustrap?" Munkustrap paused.

"She has killed…she has killed many toms and queens,"

"Because you made her!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Munkustrap froze.

"She did so many things by herself…she stole, she killed, she tortured…"

"I don't believe you!" Munkustrap hissed. The Tom laughed once more.

"How much as she actually told you, Munkustrap?" Munkustrap paused.

"Did she tell you she had mates?"

"Yes…who you forced her with!" Munkustrap snapped. The Tom shrugged.

"Did she tell you everything else?" Munkustrap blinked.

"How she found and sought out places to steal from, how she organised raids," Munkustrap stiffened. No, it wasn't possible.

"She tortured cats when they didn't keep up with their payments, when they tried to go against me…she kidnapped cats, Munkus, she kidnapped sweet innocent kittens that I raised to be my hench-cats," Munkustrap shook his head.

"You're lying," He choked. The Tom grinned.

"Am I?" He laughed. "How can you be so sure, Munkustrap?" The Tom circled Munkustrap, lazily drawing his tail around Munkustrap's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure that she still isn't on my side, that she's just playing you?"

"Because she sacrificed her life to save ours!" Munkustrap hissed.

"Hm, that's true…but one feeling of guilt or love doesn't mean she still isn't on my side," The Tom hissed in Munkustrap's ear.

"She's with Pouncival right now, Munkus," Munkustrap's ear twitched.

"She could just easily kill him if he gets to close, close to discovering who she really is," Munkustrap swung around, growling as he struck the Tom possessed by Macavity, knocking him to the ground.

"You saw how dangerous her magic is, Munkustrap," Macavity's voice laughed. "She could easily kill you all," Munkustrap stiffened.

"Heed my warning, Munkustrap…get rid of her, before she kills you all," The Tom left with that warning. Munkustrap was shaken. He walked back into the clearing, looking at his daughter as she laughed with Pouncival. They didn't have a serious relationship, because Shima was still a little weary after her mates. They were just close. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

There was no way Shima could be dangerous, Munkustrap looked back at his daughter. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her light laugh filling the yard as she played with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Electra and Jemima were watching, smiling.

"What's wrong, Munkus?" Munkustrap looked around and saw Alonzo staring at him.

"I just got a message from Macavity," Munkustrap murmured, looking around to make sure no one else heard. Alonzo's eyes widened.

"What?" He breathed, shocked.

"He told me to heed his warning and get rid of Shima before she kills us all," Munkustrap muttered quickly. Alonzo's brow furrowed.

"He could just be saying that because she killed him," Alonzo suggested. Munkustrap nodded.

"He…He also told me some other things," Munkustrap told him. Alonzo frowned.

"Such as what?"

"Such as Shima has planned robberies, tortured and killed cats…that she has kidnapped young kittens to work for Macavity," Munkustrap sighed, glancing back at his daughter as she rolled around with Admetus, who had joined into their play fight. Alonzo looked at Shima.

"That can't be true," He murmured, though he sounded a little unsure. Munkustrap looked at him.

"She hasn't told us much about her time with Macavity," Munkustrap said, though he hated himself for doubting his daughter.

"I let it go because I thought she just hated it, that she regretted what she had to do," Munkustrap continued. Alonzo looked at him.

"What do you plan to do, Munk?" Alonzo questioned. Munkustrap sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I don't know, Lonz," Munkustrap muttered.

"She…" Alonzo broke off. "Why would the EC let her come back to life if she did all of those bad things?" Alonzo tried instead.

"Macavity hinted that it might have been because she sacrificed her own life to save ours,"

"He was saying that was planned?" Alonzo asked, shocked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"B-But, Munk, it couldn't be…we saw how she reacted when Pouncival and Cori were being hurt…when you and Macavity were fighting…" Munkustrap frowned.

"What if she wasn't worried about me being hurt?" Munkustrap tried. "What if it was Macavity she was worried about?" Alonzo looked at the heartbroken Munkustrap. He knew Munkustrap was hating himself for thinking like this.

"Munk, you're her dad," Alonzo told him softly. Munkustrap turned his back to Alonzo.

"Macavity raised her for the majority of her life," Munkustrap whispered.

"Munk, she loves you…you are her daddy," Alonzo told him. Munkustrap looked back around at him.

"I-I can't believe I'm thinking this about my own daughter," Munkustrap said, heartbroken. Alonzo rested his paw on his shoulder.

"Munk, you're the Protector, it's natural for you to think about everything and every aspect," Alonzo reassured him. "And after what has happened to us in the past…well, it's natural for everyone to be over-protective, I guess," Alonzo patted Munkustrap's shoulder before walking away. He wouldn't tell anyone what Munkustrap had just told him, it was part of his duty of being a second.

Munkustrap sighed, looking back at Shima when he heard a delighted peal of laughter. Shima was wrestling with Plato, Pounce, Tumble and Admetus. Pouncival had hold of Shima and was tickling her furiously. Munkustrap smiled at his daughter, seeing her blue eyes shine…but there was a sense of unease. What Macavity had told him wasn't leaving his thoughts, and he was struggling to get past it, to get past some suspicions. Munkustrap sighed, though he hated it, he'd have to watch his daughter…just to make sure.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's sort of short, but I was kind of at a lost for this…hopefully next chapter is longer! Sorry it's taken me a while, but I've been updating Obsessions :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. One big hidden secret

Shima looked over at Munkustrap as she lay beside Pouncival. He was watching her closely. Shima frowned, Munkustrap had been watching her closely for the last couple of weeks. Shima glanced at Cori, who was sitting by Bombalurina and Demeter. Cori was staring at Munkustrap as well, frowning. He had noticed that Munkustrap had been watching Shima closely, that he had been distracted lately. He had no idea why…but he had noticed that Alonzo had been glancing at Shima a little more as well…not in a creepy way, but in a suspicious, watchful way. Cori frowned. Something was going on, something had happened that had made Munkustrap and Alonzo watched Shima closely…but they weren't telling. Something was troubling them…but they weren't telling them anything, they were keeping it to themselves. Cori sighed, feeling agitated and worried. Why would Munkustrap and Alonzo keep silent? What was so bad that they didn't enlighten anyone else?

Munkustrap watched as Shima sat with Pouncival. She was curled up on the ground next to him, yawning widely. Cori, Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting on a cupboard, basking in the sun. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head. Why he had listened to Macavity, he had no idea. Shima showed no sign of being dangerous, of being a threat. Munkustrap shook his head once more and got to his feet, starting to walk around the yard.

"Tut tut, Munkustrap," Munkustrap froze, stiffening. "I would have thought you would have gotten ridden of her by now," Munkustrap turned around, looking at the Tom that had warned him a few weeks ago. The new look Macavity, stared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shuddered, noticing that the Tom's eyes, which a few weeks ago was brown, was now dark red…that they were now Macavity's eyes. Macavity had now succeeded in possessing this cat.

"She isn't a threat to us," Munkustrap hissed at Macavity. Macavity smirked.

"You're just biased, Munkustrap," Macavity laughed cruelly. "She's your daughter…of course you don't think bad when she supposedly goes out from the yard for a walk," Munkustrap stared at Macavity.

"Do you know where she actually goes?" Macavity asked. "Who she meets?" Munkustrap blinked, shocked. Macavity's lips pulled back into a grin. Munkustrap shuddered, even with this new body of Macavity, with that new face…it still looked like the creepy, evil Macavity grin. Macavity yawned, looking around, bored.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to hell?" Munkustrap hissed. Macavity looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

"Wow," Macavity said boredly. "Great comeback there, Munkustrap," Munkustrap snarled. Macavity stretched out, grimacing.

"I miss my old body," Macavity muttered darkly. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"You still don't believe me, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. "You still don't believe that your daughter is dangerous and is betraying you?" Munkustrap growled.

"My daughter isn't betraying us!" Munkustrap yelled at him.

"When she goes for a walk next…when she leaves the yard follow her, see if she actually has been telling you the truth," Macavity turned and left, leaving a stunned Munkustrap in his wake.

"Hey, Daddy?" Munkustrap snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Shima as she said his name.

"Mmm?" Munkustrap asked, trying to push what Macavity had said out of his mind.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Shima told him lightly. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat, Macavity's warning ringing in his ears.

"Outside the yard?" Munkustrap questioned evenly. Shima gave a nod, seeming oblivious to Munkustrap's worried eyes. Munkustrap nodded. Shima smiled at him and left the den. Munkustrap waited for a few moments before getting up and following her. He followed her from the yard. He couldn't believe he was doing this…but he was going to prove Macavity wrong, Shima wouldn't betray them, she wouldn't. He paused as she got to a park. She stood by a tree and looked around. Munkustrap frowned. His blue eyes widened when he saw Shima greet someone…when he saw her greet Griddlebone. Shima hugged Griddlebone, smiling at her. Munkustrap was shocked. It couldn't be, it couldn't be! Griddlebone had been one of Macavity's followers, one of his main followers…why would Shima be talking to her? Munkustrap stalked forward, his teeth gritting together. He couldn't believe it…Shima had betrayed them! Griddlebone was saying something to Shima when she caught sight of Munkustrap, breaking off and looking at Munkustrap. Shima turned around, her blue eyes widening when she caught sight of Munkustrap.

"What are you doing?" Munkustrap yelled at her. Shima trembled, her mouth opening and closing.

"We trusted you, Shima! I trusted you!" Munkustrap continued yelling. He was so angry, so upset, he felt so betrayed.

"Why would you betray us?" Griddlebone looked at Shima, her expression sad.

"D-Daddy…you don't understand," Shima whispered, staring up at him sadly.

"Go back to them, Renaya!" Munkustrap spat. "Don't bother coming back…when all this time you've been playing us!" Munkustrap turned and stalked back towards the yard.

"Go after him, Shima," He faintly heard Griddlebone say to Shima. Great, another betrayal. Shima would follow him, try to beg and plead, saying it wasn't what it looked like…when at the time, she was still being a traitor, that she couldn't lose the place she had in the tribe. Munkustrap walked through the yard gates.

"Daddy, Daddy, wait please!" Shima cried after him as she ran to keep up. Munkustrap turned back and glared at her. Shima seemed to shrink under his harsh glare.

"You betrayed us, Shima!" Munkustrap yelled at her. Shima lowered her head, shaking it. Alonzo, Cori, Tugger, Skimble, Plato and Jenny appeared, worried about Munkustrap's shouting.

"Daddy…you don't understand," Shima pleaded weakly.

"Macavity was right…you were playing us the whole time," Munkustrap snarled. "You didn't even care about us…you were doing what you were raised to do, betraying and hurting others!" Shima shook her head furiously.

"You tortured, stole and abducted cats, Shima!" Munkustrap yelled at her. Shima's eyes went wide.

"I did what I had to do," Shima whispered. Munkustrap snarled in anger.

"Go back to your torturous friends, Renaya," Macavity spat, using the name Macavity gave her, making her feel like she was no longer one of the Jellicles, "…you aren't one of us, you were lost to us the moment Macavity took you!" Munkustrap turned his back. He heard a broken sob behind him before it disappeared. Munkustrap glanced behind him and saw Shima running away.

"Munkustrap," Cori breathed, his green eyes wide as he stared at him.

"She betrayed us," Munkustrap croaked, his heart felt like it was breaking. "She was talking to Griddlebone," Cori blinked, tears springing to his eyes.

"W-What?" Tugger stammered.

"Macavity's possessed the body of another cat," Alonzo spoke up. "He told Munkustrap about everything Shima did…that she tortured cats, that she planned and organized robberies and raids…that she abducted kittens!" Alonzo said. Cori shook his head.

"She has to have a reason for meeting with Griddlebone, Munk…" Cori whispered. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Other than she's still loyal to Macavity and her old life…what other reason does she have?" Cori went silent before he turned and walked away.

"You get to tell Pouncival," Cori called back angrily. Munkustrap lowered his head. He felt so betrayed by Shima…but he felt bad as well, his daughter was gone now.

Shima ran through the streets, blinded by her tears. Munkustrap thought she was betraying them…he wouldn't even listen! Shima ran until she found herself at Griddlebone's home, which was a greenhouse at some old lady's house. Shima banged on the wooden door.

"Griddlebone!" Shima cried. Griddlebone opened the door and saw Shima standing there, looking dishevelled, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Come on in, sweetie," Griddlebone told her gently, grabbing her paw and pulling her inside. Shima hiccupped as Griddlebone led her to sit on some cushions. Griddlebone had done up the greenhouse to suit her needs…and seeing as the old lady that owned it was too old to even walk down the garden path to look, she didn't need to worry about that.

"What happened?" Griddlebone asked softly, looking at Shima. Shima rubbed her eyes.

"He said I betrayed him…that all I can do is torture and abduct cats like I did when I had to work for Macavity," Shima sobbed. "He said that I never escaped my old life and I was playing them the whole time," Griddlebone sighed, shaking her head.

"Stupid Tom," She muttered. Griddlebone looked up at Shima, as she continued to sob and rub the tears from her eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Griddlebone asked her gently. Shima shook her head.

"He wouldn't let me!" She cried. "I wish I told him before…that way he might have believed me!" Griddlebone pulled Shima against her.

"Shh, it's alright, dear…it'll be alright," Griddlebone told her gently.

Pouncival ran from the yard angrily. Skimbleshanks had just told him what had happened. Pouncival had run into Munkustrap's den, screaming at him, telling him he was an idiot and that Shima would never betray them…that she loved them! After that, Pouncival had run from the yard. He needed to find Shima. A paw landed on his shoulder and stopped him from running any further. He went to turn around, to fight the cat that had stopped him but stopped when he saw Coricopat. Cori was looking at him sadly.

"She didn't betray us, Cori…she couldn't have betrayed us, it isn't like Shima!" Pouncival cried. Cori nodded.

"I know, Pounce, I know she would never betray us," Cori told him softly.

"There has to be another reason why she was talking to Griddlebone," Pounce said, rushed. Cori nodded, patting Pounce's back as they began to walk, walking further away from the yard.

"Alonzo told me what Macavity told Munkustrap," Cori told him a few moments later.

"That Shima tortured cats, that she organized raids and stole things…that she kidnapped kittens?" Pounce questioned. Cori nodded, shocked.

"She told me herself," Pounce whispered. Cori had to admit he felt a little hurt that Shima didn't tell him…but then again, he was her uncle and it wasn't the same as telling Pouncival.

"She told me she hated that she had to do it…but Macavity was pretty much always by her side, or if she didn't do it, he'd break her bones…she knew he'd end up killing her if she didn't do it," Pounce whispered. Cori sighed, nodding.

"I know she wouldn't do it by choice…that something would have influenced her," Cori murmured. He glanced at Pounce. "But she still is hiding something from us, Pounce," Pouncival nodded.

"I know…sometimes when we talked, she'd just close up, or the way she said things made me think she was hiding something," Pouncival sighed, telling Cori. Usually he wouldn't have spoken about this but Cori believed Shima was innocent, so Pouncival trusted Coricopat.

"I know…she had thrown up mental barriers around something," Cori told him. "When we did meditation sessions and we allowed our minds to link, I could see everything that Shima had seen, I could hear everything Shima had thought…but something," Cori sighed. "But there was some things that I couldn't access in her mind, memories or thoughts…she was hiding something from us all,"

"Why didn't she trust us?" Pouncival asked sadly.

"She's had a hard life, Pounce, and maybe this secret she wanted to keep secret," Cori sighed. Cori paused suddenly, his nose twitching.

"What is it?" Pounce asked.

"Shima's scent!" Cori breathed, grabbing Pouncival's paw and running through the streets. They came to an overgrown garden and walked along the broken, weaved stone path. They found themselves at a greenhouse. Cori tilted his head, letting go of Pouncival's paw as he examined the door. Cori looked at Pouncival, who looked back at him nervously.

"Well, it's now or never," Cori murmured before hammering on the door. The door opened.

"Oh, it's you two," Cori and Pouncival startled at the sight of Griddlebone standing in the doorway.

"Well, don't just linger…come in," Griddlebone told them, stepping aside. Cori and Pounce exchanged looks.

"If you were any other Jellicle, I would tell you to get lost…but I know you two still believe that Shima would never hurt any of you…so get your furry tails in here!" Cori and Pouncival quickly stepped inside and Griddlebone closed the door behind them.

"She's back here…she's still upset, so watch what you say!" Griddlebone warned them, her dark eyes flashing as she led them past several plants. Cori looked around in amazement; the green house was filled with many overgrown plants and flowers. The plants pretty much covered the floor; the plants hid everything from view. Griddlebone pushed aside a large leaf and stepped to the side, allowing Cori and Pounce to pass her.

"Shima," Pouncival said quietly, his brown eyes looking at the figure sitting on the cushions. Shima looked up, her bloodshot and tearstained crystal blue eyes looking at them. Shima looked away, her shoulders heaving.

"Shima…we believe you," Cori spoke. "We know you didn't betray us," Shima looked back at them. Pounce ran forward, falling onto the cushions beside her and hugging her tightly. Shima wrapped her arms around him, crying softly into his shoulder. Cori sat on the opposite side of Shima, gently rubbing her back.

"We know you have a reason, a secret, that kept you in contact with Griddlebone," Cori continued softly, glancing at Griddlebone, who was standing by a pot plant, staring at them.

"But we know that means you didn't betray us…just because you still saw her, doesn't mean you were playing us…that you didn't love us any less," Cori murmured to her. Shima let go of Pouncival, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I should have told you before," Shima told them, her voice shaking. Pounce frowned.

"Told us what?" Shima sighed.

"I was foolish to keep this from you all…but I thought, I thought you'd hate me," Shima whispered, looking at them. Cori shook his head.

"Nothing you said would have made us hate you…we know what you had to do to stay alive," Cori told her. Shima sighed, shaking her head.

"This is different, Uncle Cori," Shima murmured, looking at him. "A lot different." Shima looked at Griddlebone. Griddlebone nodded and left their sight, disappearing behind pot plants.

"Shima, what…?" Pouncival tried to ask. Shima just shook her head. Griddlebone returned, a small chocolate brown and white splotched kitten hanging onto her paw, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Cori blinked in surprise. There was tell-tale silver colouring on the kitten's stomach. Shima held open her arms and the kitten stumbled into them, yawning and curling up in her lap. Shima looked at Cori and Pounce as they stared at the kitten.

"Momma, I tired," Pounce's eyes widened in shock. Shima rubbed the kitten's head, before looking at Cori and then at Pouncival.

"In case you didn't gather it by now," Shima sighed softly. "This my kitten, Milo junior,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Did that surprise you? Shima had a kitten with Milo! More will be explained next chapter…sorry if Munkustrap's blow up made you angry, but hey, ah well!

Thanks to Robinsmum, who was the only one who reviewed the last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Secrets and traitors are unearthed

"W-What?" Pounce stammered. Shima sighed, looking down at the small kitten curled up in her lap.

"Milo's my son…I had him a few weeks after Milo, his dad, was killed," Shima murmured. "Griddlebone took him and protected him…Macavity never knew that I had had a kitten," Cori frowned. Shima saw it.

"When I was mourning for Milo, I stayed here with Griddlebone…I stayed out my pregnancy here and had Milo junior…Griddlebone looked after him when I couldn't," Shima looked back at Milo, smiling softly at the sleeping kitten. Shima stroked the kitten's face.

"He looks like his daddy," Shima said softly, sighing. Shima looked at Pounce, who was staring back at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just couldn't," Shima whispered to him. Shima looked back at Milo as he stirred, giving a tired groan. Shima looked at them, giving a small smile, before picking the kitten up and carrying him away. She returned a little while later. She settled back down on the cushions between them as Griddlebone went to stay with Milo. Shima looked at them both, just waiting for them to say something.

"Why did you feel you couldn't tell us?" Cori asked softly. Shima looked at the floor.

"I thought you'd hate me," Shima whispered. Cori frowned, wrapping his arm around Shima. Shima cuddled into his side.

"Why, Shima?" Pouncival asked. "Why did you think we'd hate you?"

"Because I was just a kitten myself when I had Milo," Shima murmured. "He's almost ten months old now," Pouncival gently took Shima's paw. Shima looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I tried to tell Daddy…but he didn't even listen to me," Shima sighed sadly, looking at the cushions. Cori gently rubbed Shima's back. Shima curled up on the cushions with Cori and Pounce curling up around her.

The next day, Shima, Cori and Pounce were sitting outside in the overgrown garden, watching Milo tumble about. Pounce smiled and got up, playing with Milo. Cori glanced at Shima and saw her smiling as she watched Milo and Pounce play.

"Shima," Cori said gently. Shima glanced at him.

"Why were you scared of us finding out about Milo?" He questioned. Shima winced.

"Because I was just a kitten when I had him, Uncle Cori…and I consented to, well, it," Shima murmured. "I didn't want anyone to think bad of Milo because I was just a kitten myself when I had him…and I didn't want Macavity to find out about him," Cori nodded, looking at Pounce as he and Milo rolled around, with Milo squealing with laughter.

"This is quite cute," Cori and Shima looked over their shoulders when they heard Griddlebone.

"Auntie Gwiddle!" Milo squealed, running over and leaping onto her. Griddlebone laughed, picking the kitten up and swinging him around. Cori looked at Shima again, Shima was smiling happily as she watched Milo squeal as Griddlebone swung him around. Griddlebone laughed and put Milo down. Milo rushed back to Pouncival, leaping onto him. Pouncival laughed, falling over as Milo climbed onto his chest. Cori stood up. Shima looked at him, her eyes resigned, and sighed.

"You're going to tell him…aren't you?" Shima asked quietly. Cori took her paw and pulled her up from the ground.

"He needs to see he made one hell of a mistake…and that he shouldn't run into judgments," Cori told her softly. "I won't tell him you're here…but I'll tell him about Milo, Shims," Shima nodded.

"I'll come back and see you soon," Cori told her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Uncle Cori," Shima told him, smiling. Pounce paused, sitting up.

"Are we going?" Pounce asked, sounding somewhat sad as Milo clambered up over his shoulders and rested on his head, in between his ears.

"I am…you stay with Shima and Milo, Pounce…I'll tell your parents," Pounce nodded, grabbing Milo and tickling him. Milo laughed as he squirmed furiously. Cori nodded to Griddlebone and left.

"Where's Pouncival?" Cori was grabbed by Skimbleshanks and shaken. Cori yanked Skimble's paws away from his shoulders.

"He's fine…he's with Shima," Cori told him. Skimble froze in his shock.

"Shima betrayed us," Skimble whispered. Cori shook his head.

"No, she didn't," Cori told him. "Trust me, I've seen why she went to go see Griddlebone," Skimble looked confused. Cori brushed past him and went to see Munkustrap. Munkustrap was sitting in his den with Tugger and Misto. They looked up as Cori walked in.

"Where did you go?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Pounce and I found Shima," Cori answered coolly. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Misto asked quickly. Cori gave a nod.

"Munk…she isn't betraying us, I know why she's seeing Griddlebone," Cori told Munkustrap. Munkustrap frowned.

"Why then, Cori?" Munkustrap asked, his voice hoarse. Cori raised an eyebrow. If he didn't know any better, Munkustrap's voice was like that because he had been crying the majority of the night.

"She has a secret that she's kept from us," Cori said slowly, trying to figure out how to word this.

"She didn't want to tell us because she was afraid of what we would think, and she was afraid Macavity would find out," Cori told him. Munkustrap glanced at Tugger.

"What secret, Cori?" Tugger questioned tiredly.

"She has a kitten," Cori admitted. Munkustrap's, Misto's and Tugger's eyes all widened.

"W-What?" Munkustrap yelped.

"The first mate she had…she had a kitten with him, Macavity didn't know about the kitten, and she didn't want Milo to be put in danger," Cori explained.

"Milo?" Munkustrap murmured. Cori gave a small smile.

"He's a cutie," Cori laughed. Munkustrap gave a weak smile, before that was wiped off his face and was replaced by wide-eyed guilt.

"I-I said all of those things to her!" Munkustrap whispered.

"Do you want me to get her, Munk?" Cori asked. Munkustrap nodded numbly.

"I'll be back later," Cori told him before he ran from the den.

He returned a few hours later, with Shima, Milo, Griddlebone and Pounce. Cori walked into the yard, where the Jellicles were waiting. Shima nervously stepped forward, with Milo clutched on tightly to one of her legs. Shima walked up to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," Munkustrap told her, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry," Shima gave a small smile and hugged Munkustrap.

"I know," She told him softly, letting him go. Shima bent down, picking up Milo. Milo shyly buried his head into Shima's neck.

"Milo," Shima said softly. Milo looked at her through his green eyes.

"This is your granddaddy," Milo looked around at Munkustrap. They stared at each for a few moments before Milo grinned and reached out his small arms for Munkustrap. Munkustrap took him from Shima and Milo wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's neck, cuddling against him. Munkustrap hugged his grand-kitten tightly, tears falling down his cheeks. Pounce walked up to stand beside Shima, wrapping his arm around her waist. Shima smiled at him, before looking back to Munkustrap, who was holding onto Milo tightly.

Shima rubbed Milo's back as he napped on a cushion in Munkustrap's den. Griddlebone had left, going back to her greenhouse.

"I'm sorry, Shima," Munkustrap murmured. Shima looked at him.

"I know, Daddy," Shima answered. Munkustrap looked at her sadly.

"I-I…everything was just so…I don't know," Munkustrap whispered. Shima gave an annoyed sigh.

"Daddy, I know," Shima told him. "Macavity has a way of making cats squirm, to make them suspicious," Munkustrap glanced at her.

"And I kept things from you, which probably wasn't the smartest of things," Munkustrap sighed. He smiled as he looked at Milo.

"He's very sweet, Shima," Munkustrap told her softly. Shima looked back at Milo, smiling lovingly at the little kitten.

"Shima, why didn't you try to find us when you were pregnant with him?" Munkustrap asked. "We would have protected you both," Shima reached out, gently rubbing Milo's side.

"It was hard, Daddy," Shima sighed. "I didn't know what you would think, I was just a kitten myself when I got pregnant…and Milo had been killed," Shima rubbed her eyes. "And if I had run, Macavity would have come after me, he would have found out I was pregnant and he would have killed Milo Junior," Shima told him. "Besides, if I had actually managed to get away from Macavity, if I had had Milo when I was out of the streets, I wouldn't have been able to look after him, I was just a kitten, Daddy." Shima looked at Munkustrap, he looked so sad.

"Griddlebone helped me, she helped me through the pregnancy, she helped me through the birth…she helped me look after Milo, and when I had to go back to Macavity, she looked after him," Shima startled and looked up when she found Munkustrap's arms around her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, Shima…I wish I could take back what I said to you," Munkustrap murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Daddy…and I know," Shima whispered to him.

Shima woke up the next morning and found herself wrapped in Munkustrap's arms. She smiled as she slowly and gently wiggled her way out of his embrace. She stretched and looked at Milo. Milo was still asleep…but during the night he had walked over to Munkustrap, and had curled up against his side. Shima watched as Munkustrap rolled over, and Milo curled against Munkustrap's chest. Shima smiled and left the den, going to go see Pouncival.

Munkustrap blinked groggily, his eyes opening. He smiled when he saw Milo curled up against his chest, his little grand-kitten. Munkustrap heard someone move behind him and he thought it was just Shima coming back into the den. He rolled over and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap asked suspiciously.

Shima smiled at Cori, Tugger and Misto as she and Pounce walked past them.

"You know," Pounce coughed nervously. Shima glanced at him.

"Mm?"

"I wouldn't have cared if you told me about Milo," Pouncival told her. "I would still love you…and him," Shima smiled, reaching up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"I know, Pounce," Shima told him softly, smiling lovingly at him as she held his paw tightly. As they got closer to the den, Shima's fur began to prickle. She froze, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing sped up.

"Shima…Shima, what's wrong?" Pouncival asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong…something's not right!" Shima said nervously. She and Pounce entered the den and Shima's eyes widened. Blood. Blood spatters, blood smears, on parts of the floor, parts of the wall. Shima darted around the den.

"Milo!" Shima cried out, throwing pillows and cushions aside, trying to find her kitten. Shima turned back to Pounce, her eyes wide once she had finished ripping the den apart.

"They're not here!" Shima cried, falling to her knees. "It's Daddy's blood…but Milo isn't here!" Pounce fell to his knees beside her, holding her tightly.

"We'll find them, Shima, we'll find them!" Pounce told her. Shima looked at him worriedly.

"Who took them?" Shima cried. "Macavity's dead!" Pounce was at a loss…he had no idea who took Munkustrap and Milo.

Munkustrap blearily opened his eyes. He pushed himself off the floor and looked around.

"Milo?" Munkustrap called, trying to find his grand-kit.

"Gwandpa?" Munkustrap breathed a sigh in relief, gently pulling the kitten against his chest.

"Where's my momma?" Milo whimpered. Munkustrap held him tighter.

"At the yard, Milo," Munkustrap told him gently.

"Why isn't she here?" Milo cried, burying his head in Munkustrap's chest.

"She'll turn up, buddy, trust me, she will," Munkustrap reassured him softly. Munkustrap winced as the door to the room opened suddenly, throwing harsh light onto them. Munkustrap pushed Milo behind him. Munkustrap glared at the figure in the doorway.

"What do you want with us?" Munkustrap snarled.

"He is the one I want, Munkustrap," The voice replied. "To lure that pretty daughter of yours here," Munkustrap hissed.

"You just got in the way…" Munkustrap glanced over his shoulder at Milo, as he trembled and shook.

"But then again, you can be useful," Munkustrap glared back at the cat. "She will come for her kitten, but she'll come for you, she'll come for her daddy,"

"She won't fall for your trap," Munkustrap spat.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Munkustrap hissed.

"You may think she's smart, Munkustrap…but she will come to get you, and she will be grabbed by my followers the moment she places a foot in our territory," Munkustrap snarled.

"Gwandpa!" Milo wailed, grabbing Munkustrap's tail. Munkustrap glared at the cat once more, before turning and gently picking up Milo, holding him tightly.

"I wanna go home!" Milo wailed, his voice muffled by Munkustrap's fur.

"I know, Milo,"

"That little runt," Munkustrap hissed at the cat. "How could that runt be the kitten of a queen so talented?"

"He is not a runt!" Munkustrap snarled. The cat just laughed, the laugh cold and chilling.

"How could you do this to us?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later. "When did you turn against us?" The cat grinned, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"The moment Macavity offered me a life," The cat snarled.

"He killed your mate," Munkustrap said sadly. "How could you turn to him?"

"Macavity helped me with something…so I need to repay him," The cat said simply.

"You were Shima's friend…" Munkustrap whispered. The cat shrugged.

"I did what I had to…and sometimes it was easy to talk to her," The cat murmured.

"What did Macavity help you with?" Munkustrap asked, readjusting his hold on Milo.

"After V…after my mate was killed, I lost everything," The cat hissed. "You ran from the yard before she was killed! You could have saved her!" Munkustrap blinked in response.

"But when Shima returned, Macavity came to see him…he told me things that I had failed to see," The cats lips turned into a smile.

"He helped me, and I helped him," The cat turned and went to leave the room.

"What would Admetus think of this, Plato?" Munkustrap asked. Plato stiffened, turning around and glaring at Munkustrap.

"Yes, I know you two are together," Munkustrap sighed.

"I'm doing this for him," Plato snarled. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Addie loves Shima like she was his little sister…he'd hate to know what you were doing to her!" Plato ran forward, kicking Munkustrap. Munkustrap fell to his side and Milo skidded out of his arms.

"Admetus is mine!" Plato snarled. Munkustrap sat up, holding his side.

"You want to dominate him, you don't love him," Munkustrap coughed. "Addie is too good for you, Plato," Plato turned his glare onto Milo. Munkustrap quickly grabbed the kitten, shielding him from Plato.

"We'll see, Munkustrap…we'll see," Plato hissed before he stalked from the room, slamming the door and encasing Munkustrap and Milo in darkness once more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Plato and Admetus, naw…Plato being evil, hmm, I don't where that came from but hey, it works!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. I can't believe you did this!

Plato watched as Shima, Pounce, Cori, Tugger and Misto walked around. He gave a small growl, Shima was almost always with Pounce, Tugger, Cori and Misto. Plato could never get her alone.

"Plato?" Plato looked around, seeing Admetus walking towards him. Plato gave a throaty purr, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hello, Addie," Plato purred, nuzzling Admetus. Admetus gave an annoyed growl and pushed Plato off. Plato stared at him.

"Munkus and Milo are missing, Plato…not now," Admetus told him before he walked off. Plato watched him walk over to Shima. Soon.

Shima looked around as Admetus walked over, his arms open. Shima buried herself in his arms as Pounce, Cori, Tugger and Misto watched on. Admetus was like her older, caring brother.

"Hi, Addie," Shima murmured into his chest. Admetus rubbed her back, looking at her softly.

"We'll get Milo and Munkus back, Shims," Admetus promised her softly, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I'm around if you need me…whenever you need me," Shima looked up at the tall, lanky Tom and smiled.

"Thank you, Addie," Shima said softly. Admetus rubbed her ears before he walked away, throwing a glare at Plato before stalking off to talk to Alonzo. Shima walked back to Pounce. He softly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Do we know who has them?" Shima asked quietly. Misto and Tugger shook their heads.

"Sorry, Shims…but we will find them," Tugger told her softly. Shima gave a sad nod. Skimble called for Pounce, and Tugger and Misto were called by Demeter and Bombalurina. Shima looked at Cori, who opened his mouth to say something.

"Cori, can I borrow you for a second?" Jenny called out. Cori nodded, looking at Shima, his green eyes unsure before he walked to Jenny. Shima sighed and walked away. Her head was lowered as she tried to keep back the tears pricking at her eyes. She was worried about Milo, she was worried about her dad. She had no idea who took them or why…but she was terrified for her kitten and her dad.

"Hey, Shima," Shima looked up, seeing Plato standing in front of her, his eyes sympathetic as he looked at her.

"Hi, Plato," Shima murmured. They went silent.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Plato asked gently. "Just clear your head?" Shima gave a weak smile and nodded. Shima looked back.

"I need to tell Cori," Shima murmured. Plato shook his head.

"I already told Addie," Plato lied. Shima nodded and Plato rested his paw on her back, looking at her. They both walked from the yard and through the streets. Plato was silent as he walked beside Shima, occasionally glancing at her. Her head was slightly lowered, her crystal blue eyes sad and weary. Plato looked at her closely. Shima was short, but thin…maybe a little on the frail side. Her fur was mussed up and messy, she didn't really care about her appearance. When she was a kitten, before the attack on the yard, her fur was pretty much like it was now…she was always playing and rolling around. Victoria never had much time for Shima. Shima glanced at him, noticing him looking.

"What are you thinking about?" Shima questioned quietly, looking back ahead of her.

"When you were a kitten," Plato answered. Shima gave a small smile. Plato looked back at her. Shima was…different from everyone else, it wasn't a bad thing. She wasn't the best dancer, she would admit that, but she was great to teach it, like when she helped Misto. She wasn't the best singer, she didn't compare to Jemima, but her voice was still easy to listen to. Shima absently scratched behind one of her ears.

_Watch him_ Shima paused. Plato stopped and looked at her. A look of confusion marked her features.

"What is it?" Plato asked. Shima gave a small shake of her head, confused. Why did she just hear the Everlasting Cat's voice? And watch who?

"It was nothing," Shima murmured. Plato's eyes narrowed, but Shima didn't see it. They continued on walking once more. Shima looked up as she heard scuffling. She looked around and noticed they weren't in Jellicle territory any more. Shima looked around, her eyes wide as she looked around finding them surrounded. Shima crouched, hissing and snarling. A cat leapt at her, Shima swiped, knocking him back. The cats kept leaping at her and Plato. Shima backed up, planning to go back to back with Plato…to fight the cats off better. Shima froze when a claw pressed against her throat.

"P-Plato?" Shima whispered as she glanced around, staring at the tall Tom. Plato gripped her arm tightly as he kept his claw on his throat.

"Plato, what are you doing?" Shima asked, wincing as Plato's claws dug into her arm, drawing blood. Plato remained silent, his dark green eyes cold as he stared at her.

"Plato, let go of me…don't make me hurt you," Shima warned him. Plato smirked.

"And risk Milo's and Munkustrap's safety?" Plato questioned smugly. Plato watched as her blue eyes showed confusion before they widened in realisation.

"You bastard!" Shima screamed, smacking at his chest with her paws. Plato just laughed, grabbing her paws and holding them tightly.

"Now, are you going to come with me quietly…or do I have to hurt your daddy and your kitten?" Plato questioned cruelly. Shima went silent. Plato gave a triumphant smirk before he began pulling Shima away, his followers dogging his footsteps.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Plato," Shima said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground. Plato glanced at her, before tightening his grip on her upper arm. He dragged her into the warehouse.

"This is original," Shima muttered under her breath. Plato gave a small growl. He pulled her to a door and opened it.

"What now?" Shima's eyes widened as she heard the hoarse voice.

"Daddy," Shima cried, trying to run forward but being grabbed and held back by Plato.

"I told you she'd fall for it," Plato growled at Munkustrap.

"Let go of my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled.

"Momma!" Shima struggled furiously as Munkustrap grabbed Milo as Milo tried to run to his mum.

"I want my Momma!" Milo wailed. Plato let Shima go. Shima ran into the room, grabbing Milo and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy," Shima murmured, leaning forward, wrapping one of her arms around Munkustrap as the other held Milo to her chest. Plato walked back over after a few minutes, wrenching Milo from Shima's arm before thrusting Milo back into Munkustrap's arms and pulling Shima up from the floor, dragging her from the room. He dragged her struggling body down a hallway and tossed her into another room. Shima hit the floor hard and rolled. She gasped as she sat up.

"Why, Plato?" Shima croaked. "What did I do to you?" Plato blinked, his eyes hardening.

"You're the reason Victoria died!" He snarled at her. Shima's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How?" Shima asked, shocked.

"Munkustrap ran from the yard to protect you!" Plato spat. "Victoria was still alive when he ran…he could have saved her!"

"I was a kitten, Plato…my mother and my brothers and sisters had been murdered…Daddy gave the order for everyone to run, he didn't know Victoria would be killed," Shima told him. Plato snarled and went to leave the room.

"You have me now, Plato!" Shima cried at his back. Plato froze. "Let Munk and Milo go," Plato barely looked at Shima as he answered,

"I'm not the one who wants you, Shima…and I have some unfinished business with Munkustrap," Plato spoke, his voice softening a little before he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Shima lowered her head, closing her eyes. She knew her disappearance would be discovered soon, she now knew Plato hadn't told Admetus…she was feeling bad about the pain she was about to cause Cori, Tugger, Misto…and Pounce, especially Pounce.

"I'm sorry," Shima whispered to the air.

Pouncival was in a panic. He couldn't find Shima anywhere!

"Cori, where is she?" Pouncival cried.

"I don't know, Pounce!" Cori replied anxiously. Tugger and Misto were searching the dens, trying to find her. Pounce collapsed on the ground in a heap. Cori slowly got to his knees beside Pounce, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"She'll turn up, Pounce," Cori tried to reassure him.

"What if the cats that took Munk and Milo got Shima, Cori?" Pouncival cried. "What if she's being hurt? What if they're making her use her power?" Cori grabbed Pouncival's shoulders.

"Pouncival!" Cori snapped. "Calm down, you're not making this any easier!" Pounce looked at Cori and saw distressed he looked.

"Sorry," Pounce whispered. Cori looked around and saw Skimble and Tumble standing to the side, looking worried as they looked at Cori and Pounce.

"Are ya lookin' for Shima?" Pounce and Cori looked around to see Jerrie and Teazer walking towards them.

"We can't find her," Cori told them, glancing at Pounce.

"We saw 'er leave da yard with Plato," Teazer told them, idly rubbing her nails against her fur.

"What?" Teazer, Jerrie, Cori and Pounce looked around to see Admetus walking towards them.

"Where did Plato go?" Admetus asked, looking worried.

"'E and Shima went for a walk," Jerrie told him. Admetus frowned.

"Did they tell anyone?" Admetus asked. They all remained silent.

"Well, they'll probably come back soon," Cori said calmly, evenly. They all went their separate ways, going back to their dens.

Shima looked up as the door opened once more, she slowly wiped her sore eyes. She had been crying, she didn't give a damn if Plato knew she had been.

"What do you want now?" She spat. Plato and another Tom stood in the doorway.

"I said I wasn't the one who wanted you," Plato said slowly, looking at the Tom beside him. He watched as confusion settled on Shima's face.

"Hello, Renaya," Plato watched as Shima's blue eyes widened with shock…and with fear.

"Oh…crap," Shima whispered, staring at Macavity, who was in his new body. Plato left the room as Macavity advanced into it. He cringed as he heard small cries of pain and fear, but he pushed it from his mind. He walked into the meeting room and waited. Macavity entered a little while later, his paw smoothing down his short black fur. Plato looked at him questioningly.

"They've already gone for him…they should be back any moment," Macavity murmured, his paw brushing at his fur. Macavity hated his new body and fur, it wasn't the same as his old one, but he'd get used to it.

"So, where is Shima's runt?" Macavity asked.

"With Munkustrap," Plato answered. Macavity raised an eyebrow, his dark red eyes curious.

"Where are they?" Plato walked from the room, Macavity following him. Plato opened the door and Macavity peered in. Munkustrap was lying on his side, with Milo draped across him, both sleeping. Macavity gave a thoughtful hum before closing the door.

"Well, he's Milo's kit already," Macavity murmured, looking quite intrigued.

"Boss!" Macavity and Plato both looked around to see Macavity's hench-cats walking towards them.

"We got 'im," They grinned. Macavity watched as Plato quickly walked off. Macavity smiled smugly and followed Plato. They arrived at Plato's room. Plato opened the door and quickly walked over to his mattress. Macavity stared at the figure on the mattress with interest.

"So this is Admetus?" Macavity asked slowly. Plato wiped the blood away from Admetus's cheek.

"Why is he hurt?" Plato snarled.

"He fought against us, it was the only way…he was makin' a racket and we didn't want the Jellicles to wake up while we took 'im," A hench-cat said. Admetus gave a groan, his eyes opening and landing on Plato.

"Plato?" He murmured. Plato nodded. Admetus sat up, looking around.

"Where are we?" Admetus questioned, his eyes landing on Macavity.

"Who are you?" Admetus asked suspiciously. Macavity laughed, making Plato cringe and Admetus flinch.

"I know my body may be different…but I'm still the Hidden Paw," Macavity laughed. Admetus's eyes widened.

"I'll be in the meeting room when you're done with him, Plato," Macavity said lazily before leaving the room. Admetus's eyes flickered onto Plato.

"What did you do?" Admetus asked, anger lacing his voice. Plato just stared at him.

"What did you do to Milo, Munkus and Shima?" Plato stretched.

"Shima's waiting for Macavity's punishment, Milo is with Munkustrap…and Munkustrap is waiting for me to deal with him," Plato murmured. Admetus's eyes widened in disbelief. Plato reached up to touch Admetus's gray face. Admetus moved away.

"Don't you touch me…don't touch me again," Admetus snarled, turning his head away.

"I can't believe you did this," Admetus whispered. Plato bared his fangs.

"I'm doing this for us!" Plato yelled suddenly, making Admetus flinch.

"How?" Admetus questioned. "Munkustrap is my friend, Shima is like my little sister…and Milo is an innocent kitten, how is you doing this helping us?" Admetus spat.

"Because I'm giving us a better life," Plato growled. "Not under the rule of Munkustrap…who is the one responsible for the deaths of the others…for the death of Victoria!" Admetus glared at him.

"Munkustrap gave us the order to run," Admetus spat. "We did what we were told, Munkustrap had no idea that a hench-cat would sneak up on Victoria and snap her neck…he was worried about everyone else, he was upset because Tantomile and their kittens had been murdered and Shima was the only one left, he had to save her!" Admetus gave a cry of pain and grabbed his cheek as Plato viciously backhanded him. Admetus stared at him in disbelief, tears of pain clouding his blue eyes. Plato glared at him.

"You'll see in time I'm doing this for us," Plato hissed before he got up and left the room, leaving Admetus sitting on the mattress in shock, disbelief and fear.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Naw, poor Addie…I have to admit, I have a soft spot for Admetus, along with Cori, that's why I try to make them more prominent in my stories :P I have exams in two weeks, just to forewarn you all.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (robinsmum and Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees.) You two are fantastic!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Hush, my little Ren

Admetus looked around as he heard screams of pain. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Poor Shima. He looked around as Plato walked in but turned his head away again. Plato ran his paw down Admetus's muscled chest.

"Don't touch me," Admetus hissed, glaring at him. Plato took his paw away.

"What is he doing to Shima?" Admetus asked, looking at his paws. Plato shrugged. Admetus shook his head angrily.

"I can't believe you, Plato…she's family!" Admetus snapped. Plato growled. Macavity walked into the room. Admetus threw a glare at him.

"Shima probably needs some…medical attention," Macavity said boredly, his dark red eyes landing on Admetus.

"Send your boyfriend…she won't let anyone else near her," Plato inclined his head and Macavity stalked out, grinning. He was still the boss.

"We have to do what he says," Plato murmured. Admetus gave a bitter smile.

"Falling into line, huh, Plato?" Admetus asked bitterly. Plato just blinked. Plato pulled Admetus up silently and pulled him from the room. Plato led him down a hallway and in front of a door. He opened it and gave Admetus a gentle shove, pushing him into the room before closing the door behind him. Admetus stared at the closed door, shocked.

"Addie?" Admetus turned at the weak call. He quickly walked over to Shima, who was curled up in the corner. He fell to his knees beside her, his paw shakily resting on her matted, bloodied fur. Her partly swollen blue eyes looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She murmured. Admetus glanced at her as his paws poked and prodded her, trying to find out how bad the injuries were.

"Plato had me brought here," Admetus spat bitterly. Shima looked at him weakly, her paw reaching out and resting on his knee. He gave a sad smile as he looked at her.

"Shima, why haven't you used your magic to get out of here?" Admetus questioned. He watched as she lowered her eyes.

"I-I haven't been able to use my powers properly since I almost died," Shima admitted. Admetus stared at her in shock. Shima gave a small groan of pain as she shifted. Admetus gently helped her up, before holding her against his side. Shima buried her bloodied and scratched face into his chest. Admetus rubbed her back, gently cleaning the wounds on her shoulder. Shima sighed, her paws gripping onto Admetus's soft fur. Admetus looked at her. She was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Addie?" Shima murmured, her eyes sliding shut.

"Mmm?" Admetus asked as he continued to clean her many wounds.

"What about Daddy and Milo?" Shima asked quietly. Admetus paused.

"Plato said he had some unfinished business with Munkustrap," Admetus murmured. "I don't know what his plans are," Admetus finished. He sighed sadly when he listened to Shima's broken sob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Shh, Shims, it'll be alright," Admetus told her softly, gently stroking her cheek. Shima sobbed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh, Shima," Admetus murmured to her softly, rocking her back and forth.

"Everything bad that's happening is because of me," Shima sobbed. "If I never came back, no one would ever had been hurt…Milo would never have been found by Macavity,"

"Don't say that, Shima!" Admetus told her, shocked. "We're so glad you've come back…everyone is happier that you've come back, Munkustrap, Cori, Tugger and Misto, they weren't the same when you weren't here," Admetus told her. Shima looked up at him, her eyes watery. Admetus held her closer.

"It's alright, my little sister," Admetus told her softly. Shima gave a watery chuckle and buried her face back into his chest.

"Thank you, Addie," Shima whispered. Admetus smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. Shima was like his little sister, he'd do anything to protect her, to make sure she wasn't hurt. Admetus looked down as Shima fell asleep in his arms, he readjusted her so she was partially lying in his lap, his arms wrapped around her so she was supported as her head rested against his shoulder. When Shima had first been born, and when Admetus first set eyes on her…he loved her, he felt like he needed to protect her. She was so small, her blue eyes large and innocent. He never loved her past loving her like a sister, but he still loved her. Before the yard had been attacked, Admetus always had time for Shima, playing with her, keeping her busy, telling her stories. Her favourite was the Aweful Battle of the Pekes and The Pollicles, which Admetus had no problem in telling her, acting out the part of the Rumpus Cat, making her giggle. Then, the yard had been attacked and Shima went missing. Admetus had missed her those two years, he, like everyone else, didn't know if she was alive or dead. He had missed her every day. Her cheerful laugh, her bright blue eyes, her cheeky smile. Munkustrap had sunk so low into a depression, rarely leaving his den. Cori became angry, going out and fighting cats on the streets. He blamed them, seeing as most of them were Macavity's followers, and he fought them…until he almost was killed. Tugger went quiet. Misto had strange mood-swings. Bomba never left Demeter's side. Electra never spoke. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer became quiet, sensible…barely leaving their den or the yard, unless they had to for Macavity. Jemima and Alonzo were quiet. Alonzo had tried to make up for everything since Munkustrap barely left his den. Skimble never laughed anymore. Jenny looked sad and lost a lot of weight. Pounce and Tumble were forced to grow up quickly, losing their mischievous ways. Admetus looked back at Shima. The yard had gotten so much better, the occupants so much happier, when she had returned. Her large blue eyes were the same, though a little weary and haunted. Her fur was mussed and messy, three large scars sticking out on her left shoulder and part of her left chest. She had changed, forced to become hard, forced to grow up to survive her time and life with Macavity.

"Admetus," Admetus looked at the doorway and shook his head.

"I'm staying with Shima," Admetus growled, looking back at the sleeping Shima.

"Admetus," Plato growled warningly.

"I care for her more than you, Plato…leave me with her!" Admetus snarled. Plato stiffened, his eyes turning onto Shima, hardening with hate. Admetus saw the look in his eye too late. Plato stalked forward, pulling Shima from Admetus's arms by her head fur, dragging her from the room as she woke, crying out in pain. Admetus leapt up and ran for her, but the door was slammed in his face. Admetus pounded on the door.

"Plato!" Admetus screamed. "Plato, let her go, leave her alone!" Admetus stopped, hearing cries and yelps of pain from just outside the door.

"Plato!" Admetus yelled. "Leave her alone, I'll do anything!" The cries and yelps continued, steadily growing into screams of pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Admetus paused, backing away as he heard Macavity's angry yell. He heard Plato's muffled reply before the door burst open again. Admetus blinked. Macavity was supporting a bloodied and barely conscious Shima. Her blue eyes were drooping, blood dripping from her nose and lips. Macavity walked into the room, passing Shima to Admetus. Admetus lowered them both to the floor. Shima gave a groan, her head rolling in Admetus's arm. Admetus winced as he watched blood leak from the side of Shima's mouth as she gave a small cough. Shima whimpered, her eyes rolling around. Macavity was staring at her, looking at her. Admetus wiped the blood from Shima's face, looking at her worriedly. Plato was standing outside the door, partly doubled over from the pain in his stomach caused by Macavity's kick. Macavity blinked before he walked back over to Admetus and Shima. Macavity pulled Shima from Admetus's arms.

"NO!" Admetus yelled, trying to grab her again. Macavity kicked Admetus back.

"I'm helping her," Macavity snarled. "Unless you'd rather I leave her here to die?" Admetus went quiet.

"Take him back to your room, Plato," Macavity hissed at Plato as he carried Shima from the room. Plato looked at Admetus, who looked away.

Macavity looked down at Shima as he carried her back to his room. He wasn't turning nice…he just couldn't allow her to die just yet, he had so much more pain planned for her. Macavity walked into his room, setting her out on the bed and looking at her wounds. Shima gave a choked, pained cry, writhing slightly in the pain she was in. Macavity looked at his niece. Okay, maybe he cared just a little…she had been a good hench-cat, a good follower. Macavity grabbed some rags and a bowl of water that had been sitting on the table. He set it on the mattress beside Shima and sat next to it. He dipped the rag into the water and started cleaning her wounds. Shima gave a pained whimper, her eyes fluttering shut before opening again.

"It's alright, my little Ren," Macavity cooed, cleaning her wounds. Shima's half aware eyes rolled to look at him.

"Macavity," She murmured, her head tossing around. Macavity cleaned the wounds on her face, he tutted, shaking his head. Never go for the face, it was a rule of Macavity's…well, never ruin for the face of the pretty ones, which Shima was one of. Shima gave another groan.

"Shh, my little Ren, shh," Macavity hushed her. He watched as her eyes finally shut and she went still.

"This may take a while to heal," He murmured. "He got you pretty good," Macavity rested his paw on Shima's forehead before he stood up, taking the bloodied rags and water with him.

"Where's Admetus?" Cori and Tugger looked around as Jemima and Alonzo came walking up to them.

"What?" Cori asked.

"He was meant to meet us at my den," Alonzo said, "But he never showed." Tugger frowned. Jenny came running up to them at that point.

"I just went to see Admetus!" She gasped. "His den is messed up, looks like a struggle…and he isn't there!"

"So I did hear something last night," Cori, Tugger, Alonzo, Jemima and Jenny looked around as Demeter and Bombalurina walked up. Demeter was staring at Bombalurina, well looking in her direction. Bomba looked at Demeter.

"Sorry, it's kinda annoying that you hear better than us," Bomba muttered.

"That's because I can't see!" Demeter snapped.

"What did you hear?" Cori interrupted.

"Some scuffling noises…muffled yells," Demeter answered, turning her unseeing eyes onto him. Cori frowned.

"Ah, guys?" Jerrie and Teazer joined the group.

"Yes?" Tugger sighed.

"Macavity's back in business…" Jerrie began.

"But 'e 'as a new partner!" Teazer interrupted.

"Who?" Alonzo questioned curiously. Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other, a little worried and hesitant.

"Who?" Alonzo asked again, a growl lacing his voice.

"Plato," Jerrie and Teazer answered in unison.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC

There you go :D Sorry if it's short and kinda rough, but I had dancing and I feel dead…I can seriously feel the burn, hahaha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Nightmares, worrying

Munkustrap had Milo wrapped tightly in his arms as he heard Admetus's yelling and Shima's cries and yelps of pain which grew into screams. Munkustrap heard Macavity yell and then everything went quiet. Munkustrap buried his head into the top of Milo's as the kitten trembled in his arms.

"Gwandpa, I want Mumma," Milo whimpered. Munkustrap held Milo tighter.

"I want her too, Milo…I want her too," Munkustrap whispered. He rocked the kitten back and forth. He was scared about Shima, he was scared about what Macavity would do to her. She had killed him, and she had almost died herself, but the EC had let her come back and Macavity had been sent to hell. Munkustrap was scared, so scared. He had lost his daughter once, not knowing if she was alive or dead for two years, then he had almost lost her again, this time for good…when she died, she died for five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity for Munkustrap as he had held his still baby in his arms. Munkustrap looked down and saw that Milo had fallen asleep. Munkustrap set him on the floor and curled up around him, before sighing and closing his own eyes, hoping that Shima was okay.

Macavity looked over at the bed when he heard a loud thump. Shima had tried to get up but had fallen. Macavity walked over to her, watching as she tried to get up again but fell again.

"Stubborn, Renaya," Macavity purred, wrapping his arms around Shima's waist and lifted her back onto the bed. Shima groaned. Macavity rubbed her ears, watching as she slipped off into unconsciousness again. Though she had gone back to being Shima, she would always be Renaya to him. He had watched her since he had taken her from the streets, after Munkustrap had been hit by the car saving her. She was such a small kitten then. Macavity looked at her, she still was quite small. Macavity walked over to the table which had plans, maps and blueprints laid out on it and sat down, shifting through the papers. He looked up as Shima gave a whimper. He sighed and looked back down.

_Macavity was lying on his side, head on his arms as he slept. His ears flicked when he heard movement. He cracked open a dark red eye and looked at the small kitten hovering by his bed, crouching slightly._

"_What?" Macavity groaned, rubbing his eyes. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked back at Renaya when she gave a scared whimper, her large blue eyes darting around._

"_What is it, Renaya?" Macavity yawned, growing impatient. _

"_I had a nightmare," She whispered. Macavity leaned up onto his elbows, staring at the kitten. He had taken her from the streets two months ago, renamed her and began training her…but she was still a kitten._

"_Come on then," He muttered. Macavity rolled back onto his side and lifted an arm. She quickly dove at him, burying herself into his side as he wrapped his arm around her tiny body. Renaya cuddled in closer to his side, burying her cold nose into his fur. Macavity sighed. _

"_Thank you, Macavity," Renaya mumbled into his chest fur. Macavity glanced at the kitten, she still had her cold face buried into chest fur. Macavity stared at the kitten. She looked like Munkustrap, which did infuriate Macavity somewhat, but she also had Tantomile's colouring…Macavity had nothing against Tantomile. _

"_What was your nightmare about?" Macavity asked suddenly. Renaya kept her head buried in his fur._

"_My Mumma, brothers and sister being killed," She whispered. Macavity stiffened. He didn't know she had witnessed that, he thought she had hidden and had missed it all. It didn't seem like it anymore. Macavity rubbed her back as her small body began to heave._

"_It's alright, my little Ren," Renaya purred slightly at his pet name for her. "Go to sleep, it'll be alright," Renaya nodded and fell asleep against his chest. Macavity held the small kitten closer and fell asleep himself. _

Macavity looked back at Shima as she rolled over, tucking her legs against her chest. She did use to love him, but then as she got older and as the memories returned, she fought back. Macavity frowned, maybe it was because he gave her too much space, too much freedom to do what she wanted. Macavity stood up and stalked from the room, leaving Shima asleep on the bed. Shima cracked open an eye as she heard Macavity leave the room.

"Let's try this again," She muttered to herself, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She gently eased her weight up and stood up. She swayed a little bit but finally regained her balance. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it, peering out. She quickly left the room, heading towards Admetus. She'd get his help then go rescue Munkustrap and Milo.

"What?" Alonzo whispered.

"Plato works for Macavity now," Teazer told them. "Dat's why Addie's gone…cause Plato loves 'im and sent for 'im to be kidnapped,"

"Addie isn't a traitor?" Tugger asked.

"No way," Cori said quickly. Tugger and Misto looked at Cori. "Addie loves Shima like she was his little sister; he would never, ever do anything to hurt her…" Misto nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Misto spoke up.

"We have to go after them…somehow," Alonzo murmured.

"Macavity's gonna 'urt Shima…" Jerrie reminded them. "We gotta move quick," Alonzo nodded and turned to Misto.

"Gather the tribe," He ordered. Misto nodded and quickly headed off.

Macavity stalked into Munkustrap's and Milo's cell. They both looked up at him as he walked in.

"Where's Shima?" Munkustrap asked hoarsely.

"In my room," Macavity grinned at him.

"What are you doing to her?" Munkustrap snarled.

"She's sleeping…she's trying to heal from the wounds Plato inflicted on her," Macavity said, inspecting his long black claws. Munkustrap froze. Macavity walked forward, gripping the scruff of Milo's neck and pulling him up from the floor.

"Get away from my grandson!" Munkustrap snarled, lunging at Macavity. Macavity quickly threw him back. Munkustrap landed heavily and coughed as he gasped for breath.

"I'm taking him to his Mumma, Munkustrap," Macavity laughed cruelly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Shima tried to handle to Plato's room door. It was locked. She quickly picked it, a skill she had picked up while growing up with Macavity. She slowly opened the door to Plato's room. Admetus was sitting there alone, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Addie," Shima whispered. Admetus looked up at her, his eyes widening in surprise. She quickly beckoned him over. Admetus stood up, Shima saw that it was difficultly. He quickly walked over to her and they left the room. Shima glanced up at him as they walked together.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Admetus gave a small nod. Shima raised an eyebrow, Admetus caught it.

"Plato was little…rough last night," Admetus muttered. "I fought against him and he was angry," Shima rested her paw on his back as they headed towards the cells. They rounded a corner and froze. Macavity was standing face to face with them, Milo hanging from his scruff in Macavity's claw. Macavity's face contorted into a snarl.

"Milo," Shima whispered.

"Mumma!" Milo wailed, holding his arms out to her. Shima reached her arms out a little. Macavity tucked the kitten under his arm, away from Shima's reach. Macavity yelled out and Plato appeared, with hench-cats. Admetus looked at Plato and quickly looked away. Plato gripped Admetus's upper arm tightly, making Admetus wince.

"Sorry," Admetus whispered to Shima before he was dragged off. Macavity thrust Milo into the arms of a hench-cat.

"Take him back to Munkustrap," Macavity hissed at him, his red eyes never leaving Shima.

"I need to deal with my disobedient niece," The hench-cat nodded and carried Milo off. Milo looked over the hench-cats shoulder, watching as Shima slowly sunk to her knees, bowing her head as Macavity paced in front of her.

"Gwandpa!" Milo cried when the hench-cat set him on the floor. Milo darted into Munkustrap's arms.

"Bad cat found Mumma!" Milo whimpered. Munkustrap looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Bad cat carrying me…and Mumma and Addie were there in the hallway," Milo started. "Addie was taken away by Plato and Bad cat said he'd deal with Mumma," Munkustrap stiffened.

"No," He whispered.

"Mumma was on her knees, she looked sad, Gwandpa," Milo told him. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"Gwandpa, why you crying?" Milo asked, pressing his paw against the tears slipping down Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Because I'm worried about your mum, Milo," Munkustrap whispered to him. "I'm worried about what the Bad cat will do to her," Milo wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's neck.

"Mumma's gonna be alright, isn't she, Gwandpa?"

"I-I…" Munkustrap trailed off. How could he tell the kitten that he wasn't sure that Shima would be alright, that he wasn't sure if she'd even survive the night.

"Gwandpa?" Milo questioned, beginning to sound nervous.

"I-I'm sure she'll be fine, Milo," Munkustrap lied. Milo nodded, burying his head into Munkustrap's chest fur. Munkustrap blinked. He was so worried about Shima, about his daughter.

Macavity gripped Shima's head fur and dragged her back to his room. He threw Shima roughly onto the floor. Shima rolled onto her knees, her paws resting on top of her legs as she bowed her head. She was falling back into the old ways. This is was how she was meant to sit when she was in trouble, when she was expecting punishment. Macavity walked back and forth in front of her.

"I was bringing that brat of a kitten to see you…but you repay me, after I cleaned your wounds and made sure you wouldn't die, by leaving the room and helping Admetus to escape," Macavity snarled at her. Shima remained silent.

"Tut, tut, tut," Macavity spat at her. "You need to relearn your place, Renaya," Shima's shoulders slumped. Not this, not this again. Macavity's claws slipped out and Shima looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she caught sight of his paws glinting in the light.

"Are you ready, Renaya?" He growled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hey, thought I'd update this one! I have exams in about 5 days…sigh…sorry it's kinda short but this was all I had for today!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Macavity's daughter?

Admetus stumbled as Plato shoved him in the back. Shima's screams pierced the air moments later.

"Why?" Admetus cried, turning to face Plato. "Why let him hurt her?" Plato's face remained indifferent as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I hate you!" Admetus yelled after him angrily. Admetus walked over to the mattress and sat down, angry tears slipping from his eyes. He cringed when he heard another one of Shima's screams.

Macavity turned around, his claws bloody. He listened as Shima fell to her knees behind him, her breathing raspy and ragged. She had done well to try and withstand his torture and pain, but the screams had broken through eventually. Macavity turned back to face Shima. She was kneeling on the floor, her paws were pressed against her knees, trying to keep herself from falling over. Her silver, black, white and brownish fur was covered in blood, the fur mussed up with tufts missing. He walked over to her, crouching in front of her and raising her head up with his paw under her chin. Her half glazed blue eyes stared at him.

"Never do that again," He hissed at her, letting her head drop back.

"W-What did you do to Milo?" Shima whispered weakly. Macavity stared at her.

"He's back with his grandpa," Macavity spat out. Shima sighed. Macavity watched in amazement as Shima pushed herself back onto her feet. She straightened her back, glaring at him.

"Let my kitten go, Macavity," She hissed at him. "You have no need for him," Macavity stalked forward, gripping her throat tightly.

"Did you just give me an order, Renaya?" Macavity snarled.

"Yep," Macavity struck Shima harshly across the head. A loud crack was heard and Shima dropped to the floor, not moving.

"Damn it!" Macavity hissed, quickly kneeling beside her and working his magic, which he luckily still had.

Munkustrap was lying on his stomach on the floor with Milo climbing all over him. He had heard Shima's screams. It was horrifying. Munkustrap looked up as Milo's rear suddenly slid in front of his face. He was literally cross eyed looking at Milo's tail. Munkustrap startled when he heard a small 'pssh' sound, which kind of sounded like the releasing of air.

"Ah, Milo!" Munkustrap yelped, sitting up, the kitten sliding down his back. Munkustrap rubbed his nose frantically. Eh, that smelt really bad. Munkustrap glanced over his shoulder at Milo, who was lying on his back on the floor.

"Sorry, Gwandpa," Milo smiled sweetly. Munkustrap sighed, smiling and shaking his head. He picked Milo up and cradled the kitten in his arms.

"If I was to count how many times your mother did that to me when she was a kitten," Munkustrap laughed, before breaking off sighing. Milo looked up at him through his innocent green eyes.

"Her Uncle Tugger taught her some very naughty things," Munkustrap told Milo. Milo giggled as Munkustrap tickled his stomach.

"Mumma was naughty?" Milo asked, rolling around so he could press his paws against Munkustrap's chest.

"Very naughty," Munkustrap laughed, thinking of the old days. "She used to drive her Mummy insane when she came back all dirty from playing with the older ones," Munkustrap laughed. "Or when she climbed junk piles or played pranks on Jennyanydots," Milo giggled, he loved to hear how cheeky his mother used to be. Munkustrap smiled.

"There was one afternoon, where me and your Grandma were sitting in our den, watching our other kittens because they didn't really like to go out…when Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Misto and Admetus came to our den. Jenny was holding your mummy under her arm." Munkustrap started laughing. "Your mummy was covered in paint…she, Misto and Admetus had gotten up to no good and had painted Jenny's den," Milo laughed before frowning.

"Was Aunt Jenny and Unky Skimble angry at Mumma?" Milo asked. Munkustrap gave a slight frown.

"No, not really…your mother's cuteness made up for everything, by the next hour, everyone was laughing about it," Munkustrap sighed sadly.

Macavity twisted around when he finally heard Shima give a weak groan from where she laid sprawled out on the floor. Macavity gave a sigh of relief. Well, at least that worked. Macavity walked over to her side, nudging her side with his foot. Shima groaned.

"Renaya, Renaya wake up!" Macavity snarled at her. Shima's wide crystal blue eyes fluttered open and landed on him. Confusion marked Shima's features. Macavity stared down at her, before reaching down and pulling her up from the floor.

"W-Why am I covered in blood?" She stammered as she looked down at herself. Macavity frowned. He watched as Shima frantically tried to get the blood off her fur.

"Calm down," Macavity snapped at her, before helping her groom the blood away from her fur. Shima looked down at herself, at her silver black-striped fur…her calico coloured stomach, she seemed…amazed?

"Shima?" Macavity tried. Shima rubbed at her ear, before looking up at Macavity. She shuffled from foot to foot.

"Do you know who you are?" Macavity asked. Shima stayed silent before giving a panicked shake of her head.

"No!" She whimpered. Macavity smiled, taking the frightened Queen into his arms.

"Shh, it's alright…my daughter," Macavity cooed at her. Shima looked up at him.

"W-What's my name?" She asked, shakily.

"Renaya, my dearest," Macavity told her. Shima nodded and rested her head back against his chest. Macavity grinned once more.

Perfect.

Pouncival ran up to Coricopat.

"I want to come to," He panted. Cori stared at him.

"I won't react badly, Cori, please, I have to go for her!" Pounce pleaded. Cori nodded, looking to Tugger and Misto, who also nodded.

"Just stay by my side at all times, Pounce, I don't want to lose you to," Cori told him as they went back to discussing tactics. Pounce listened nervously. He was worried, he was nervous about getting Shima and Milo back, he hoped they'd be okay…that they'd be unhurt, but he knew they'd be hurt in some way. He just knew it.

Macavity kept his arm wrapped around Renaya's shoulders as he led her down the hallway. He flung open the door and grinned.

"Oh, Munkus," Macavity sung.

"Shima," Munkustrap breathed, shakily standing up. "Y-You're okay," Renaya looked at Macavity, slowly sinking into his side.

"Mumma!" Milo cried happily, running forward and attaching himself to Renaya's leg. Renaya stared at the kitten in shock, before gently detaching him from her leg.

"I'm not your mum," She murmured, shocked. Milo looked up from where he was sitting at the floor, before looking back at Munkustrap.

"S-Shima?" Munkustrap asked, his voice betraying his fear. Renaya looked at Macavity.

"Dad…who is he?" Renaya asked. "Why does he keep calling me Shima?" Munkustrap watched as Macavity grinned.

"What have you done to my baby?" Munkustrap yelled at him. Renaya blinked.

"You see, Renaya," Macavity drawled, looking back at Munkustrap when he called her Renaya. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"He and his tribe kidnapped you when you were little, they called you Shima and raised you to believe he was your dad…when for years, I looked for you," Macavity lied. Munkustrap hissed, angry tears falling from his eyes.

"I found you, when he was beating you," Macavity said, pointing to Munkustrap.

"I would never hurt you, Shima!" Munkustrap cried. "You're my only kitten! Macavity killed your brothers and sisters!" Renaya shook her head, her blue eyes angry as she held onto Macavity's side.

"N-No, he helped me!" Renaya growled. "He's my dad!" Macavity pulled her from the room, closing the door behind him. His smile grew when he heard Munkustrap's anguished wail seconds later.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm so, so, so, so sorry it's so short…but it's late and it's all my mind could come up with.

With the sudden name change, she believes she is Renaya, so that's what her name will be…until she figures out she's Shima, if she does figure it out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Who am I really?

Renaya stood beside Macavity, watching as the Jellicles ran in.

"Shima!" A Tom with a brown patch over his left eye cried. Renaya looked at Macavity. Macavity just smiled at the Jellicles.

"Shim, Shima, come on!" A brown calico told her, offering his paw. Renaya moved closer to Macavity. The seven Jellicles exchanged confused looks.

"You've met my daughter," Macavity drawled.

"You bastard!" The tuxedo yelped.

"Misto…Misto, calm down," The large Maine coon said, though his eyes showed just how unnerved he was.

"What have you done to my niece?" The brown calico yelled, breaking free of the black and white patched Tom's grip.

"Your niece, Coricopat?" Macavity said slowly. "You abducted and brainwashed my daughter,"

"You liar!" Cori yelled at him. The maned tom grabbed Cori's arm as Cori tried to run forward.

"S-Shima?" The Tom, with the brown patch over his left eye whispered. Renaya stared coldly at them all.

"Leave," She told them. They all stared at each other, stunned.

"Let's go," The marmalade coloured one murmured, shifting them away.

"I'll get you for this, Macavity!" Coricopat shouted as the black and white patched Tom and the maned Tom dragged him out. "You'll pay," The Jellicles left. Plato entered the room a little while later.

"You shocked them enough that they forgot about Addie, Munkustrap and Milo," Plato told him. Macavity smiled, wrapping his arm around Renaya's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Good girl," He told her before leaving the room with Plato. Renaya stood still. She was Macavity's daughter…though she had no idea how, her colours were different from his…maybe she looked like her mother. Renaya shook her head and walked from the room. Why was she feeling guilty?

Renaya stood in front of Macavity as he showed her what moves to use. He was infuriated that she couldn't access her powers, but he didn't show it. Macavity stepped back, panting as he and Renaya finished their session of fighting. Renaya had gotten in a few good swipes.

"Enough, Ren," Macavity told her. Renaya nodded. It had been about two weeks since she had woken up, not knowing where or who she was. Renaya left the training room, leaving Macavity to recover. She went to see Plato. She opened the door and found Admetus on the floor. When she had first met Admetus, he cried at her, telling her to remember who she was. Admetus stayed where he was lying, completely still. Renaya's sharp eyes detected blood on Admetus's gray fur. She quickly walked over to his side.

"Admetus?" She asked, rolling him onto his back. Admetus's blue eyes fluttered open, resting on her.

"Shima," He murmured. Renaya sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Renaya!" She told him. Admetus rolled his head away.

"It's Shima," Admetus whispered. Renaya growled, rising to her feet and pacing around the room. Admetus sat up, looking at her sadly.

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you when you were a kitten," Admetus told her. Renaya stopped and looked at him. "I loved you like my little sister…I'd always have time for you, the mischief we used to get up to," Admetus laughed, before breaking up, sighing sadly. Renaya stared at him.

_Haha, very funny, Shima…now hand over the paint,_ Renaya blinked as Admetus's voice echoed through her ears. She shook her head.

"You used to love hearing stories," Admetus continued. "Your favourite was the Aweful Battle of the Peke and the Pollicles," Renaya tilted her head, that sounded familiar. Plato walked into the room at that moment. He paused when he saw Renaya.

"Renaya," Plato murmured, inclining his head.

"Hello, Plato," Renaya greeted.

"Stop calling her Renaya, Plato!" Admetus cried. "Her name is Shima," Plato looked at Admetus sadly.

"Ren!" Renaya turned her head towards Macavity's call before she nodded to Plato, glanced at Admetus and walked out the door.

Munkustrap sobbed softly in the cell as Milo pawed sadly at his chest. Munkustrap had been so heartbroken when Macavity had led 'Renaya' from his cell. She believed that Macavity was her father…and that Munkustrap actually hurt her! It…it broke his heart.

"Gwandpa," Milo whispered, licking at Munkustrap's cheek. "Gwandpa," Munkustrap hugged Milo tighter.

"When's Mumma comin' back, Gwandpa?" Milo asked. Munkustrap let out another choked sob.

"I don't know, Milo," Munkustrap whispered.

"What did Bad Cat do to my Mumma?" Milo asked. Munkustrap blinked.

"I don't know, Milo," He answered once more.

Renaya paced around her room, waiting for Macavity to return. Her mind strayed back to Munkustrap and that kitten, that claimed it was her son. She and Macavity had gone to see them, she had had to hold the kitten as she watched her father beat up the silver black-striped tabby. What had surprised Renaya, was the tabby didn't fight back, he just laid there, taking every kick, every blow…his dull blue eyes staring at her the whole time.

_No, no, not my baby! Not my baby girl!_

Renaya froze once more. That wasn't Macavity's voice…it was the tabby's voice. But…why? Why was he calling her his baby? Something wasn't adding up. Renaya looked at the full length mirror once more. She was silver with black stripes with a calico stomach and tail. She looked like that Coricopat tom that had come in and yelled at Macavity, and he had called Renaya his niece. She also had the colouring, and eye colour, of Munkustrap…Macavity's prisoner. No, this didn't make sense at all. Macavity walked into the room. Renaya turned to look at him.

"My little Ren," He purred, walking up to her.

"Yes, Father?" Renaya answered lightly. Macavity looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Macavity asked.

"Nothing,' Renaya told him. "Nothing at all," Macavity nodded, but he didn't look all that convinced.

"I'm leaving for…business tomorrow, I'll be tomorrow night," Macavity told her. Renaya nodded.

"Get to sleep, you still have training with Plato in the morning," Renaya nodded once more.

"Yes, Father," She murmured. Macavity looked at her once more, gently grabbing her chin and lifting her head so he could look at her.

"I love you, my little Ren," He told her. Renaya smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Father," Renaya answered. Macavity kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Renaya sighed and collapsed on her nest. She closed her eyes and rolled over.

_I love you, Shima_…_I love you too, Pounce_

Renaya's eyes snapped open. Pouncival. The name rested on her lips, on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember him…all she could remember was his name, and a pair of green eyes. Renaya shuddered and rolled over. She'd talk to Munkustrap tomorrow.

When Renaya had finished her training with Plato, she quickly left to go to Munkustrap's cell. Munkustrap looked up as she walked in, the kitten curled up in his arms.

"Yes?" He murmured, looking away.

"Why am I getting memories?" Renaya asked him. Munkustrap looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

"I'm getting memories…I'm hearing people's voices but I can't place when or where I heard them," Renaya told him. Munkustrap just blinked, shocked.

"I've heard Admetus's…I've heard yours, and I've heard Pouncival's,"

"You remember Pouncival?" Munkustrap asked. Renaya gave a small shake of her head.

"I remember his name and the colour of his eyes," She whispered. "And I have a feeling, here," She rested her paw on her heart. "I love him, don't I?" Munkustrap nodded, smiling.

"Yes, you do," Munkustrap told her. He cautiously reached his paw up to her, she took it. He slowly pulled her down to sit beside him and Milo, who was still fast asleep in his lap.

"Who am I…really?" Renaya asked slowly.

"You're my daughter…my only surviving kitten," Munkustrap told her softly. "Your mother, brothers and sisters were killed when the Jellicle junkyard was attacked." Renaya blinked.

"I ran with you from the yard…on our way to the second yard, but I was hit by a car and you were left behind as the human took me to the vets," Renaya's eyes widened.

"We looked everywhere…but for two years, we couldn't find you, until you suddenly turned up, saying you had escaped from Macavity because he had tried to kill you," Renaya looked at her paws. Munkustrap rested his paw on Renaya's. Renaya looked up at him.

"I hope you get your memory back, Shima…I miss my daughter and Milo misses his mother," Renaya gave a weak smile and stood up.

"I need to get back before Macavity comes back," She murmured. Munkustrap nodded. Renaya hesitated before swooping down, pecking Munkustrap's cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered, before stroking the sleeping Milo's head and leaving the room. Munkustrap watched after her.

Maybe there was hope after all.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naw, she's remembering…sort of.

Bad news, for those who know…Doofus the bird died, we had to chase him across our backyard on Friday, and he's been hiding up the sideway over the weekend but today my dog got him…poor Doofus…I have exams in two days, gah!

Well, that's out the way, hahaha…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Flashes and running

Macavity watched Renaya closely, his eyes narrowed. She was fighting against Plato, and was ducking and weaving as he tried to hit her. Admetus was standing to the side, arms wrapped around himself, looking uncomfortable. Renaya snarled, leaping at Plato. Plato blinked as he found himself pinned to the floor, Renaya perched on top of him.

_I know you're scared, kitten…but it'll be alright…and I love you too,_ Macavity watched as Renaya suddenly stiffened. Macavity tilted his head, his red eyes watching her closely. Renaya was frozen. She had heard that voice before…when the Jellicles had come, it was the brown calico…they called him Coricopat.

"Coricopat?" Renaya whispered. Macavity stiffened. Plato's eyes widened and he gave a small shake of his head. Macavity walked over and pulled Renaya off of Plato.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"N-Nothing," Renaya lied. Macavity's red eyes narrowed and his grip around her arm tightened. Plato stood up.

"She said she won," Plato lied. Macavity looked at Plato, scrutinizing him, before shrugging and walking off. Renaya looked to Plato.

"Why did you lie?" Renaya whispered.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Plato mumbled, looking to Admetus. "I've done enough to hurt you…and I'm starting to regret it, Shima," Renaya's eyes widened.

"Shima?" Renaya asked. Plato nodded, looking at her sadly.

"That's your real name," He told her, patting her shoulder before walking over to Admetus and pulling him from the room. Renaya wrapped her arms around her waist before she went to go see Munkustrap. She walked into the cell and froze. Macavity was standing there, holding Munkustrap off the ground by his neck. Milo was screaming as he writhed under Macavity's foot. Macavity had the small kitten under his foot to stop him trying to scratch him. Macavity held Munkustrap's throat as Munkustrap tried to get away…Macavity had his free paw pressed against the side of Munkustrap's head. Macavity sensed Renaya and dropped Munkustrap onto the ground and took his foot off Milo. Milo wriggled over to Munkustrap, curling into his side and whimpering.

"Why were you in here the other day?" Macavity asked slowly. Renaya just blinked. Munkustrap groaned, slowly pushing his upper body of the ground.

"What are you remembering?" He hissed. Renaya slowly back away as Macavity walked towards her, his dark red eyes angry and menacing.

"Run, Shima…run!" Munkustrap croaked. Renaya looked at him once more. His eyes were pleading. Renaya ducked under Macavity's arm, picking up Milo before weaving under his arms again, running out the door. She darted around the hench-cats, past the wide-eyed Plato, who did nothing to stop her, before she left the warehouse, just running.

"W-Where do we go, Milo?" Renaya panted as she put some distance between her and the warehouse. Milo pointed. Renaya followed his directions and found herself in a junkyard. Milo squirmed and Renaya put him down.

"Misto!" Milo called, sniffing around.

"Milo?" Stunned cries echoed around the yard and different Jellicles came running. Renaya shrunk away, feeling nervous as they all froze, their eyes on her.

"Who are you?" The black and white patched Tom asked as the small Tux picked up Milo.

"Renaya," She whispered. The Jellicles all looked at each other. The brown Calico walked towards her.

"Damn, Cori, don't do this again…what if Macavity's sent her?" Alonzo hissed. Cori ignored him as he walked up to her, placing his paws on her shoulders.

"Just look in my eyes," He told her. She did so, looking into the dark green eyes. She felt so lightheaded…but memories flashed before her eyes. Cori sighed and pulled away. She blinked and looked around.

"Uncle Cori?" She whimpered. Cori gave a tired smile, opening his arms. She quickly hugged him back.

"Welcome back, Shima," He whispered. Shima smiled.

"Milo," Shima whispered, getting to her knees. Milo wriggled out of Misto's arms and ran at Shima. He dived into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mumma!" Milo cried out happily, nuzzling Shima's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Milo…I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay, Mumma…Bad Cat can't hurt you!" Shima gasped.

"Daddy!" Shima cried. "He told me to run…he's still there!" Cori helped his niece up as Milo padded back to Mistoffelees and sat on his feet.

"Tugger, Lonz, Jerrie, Skimble…I'm going to need you guys,"

"Don't forget us," Tumblebrutus spoke up as he walked forward. Bombalurina followed him, having passed Demeter to Jenny.

"Or me," Shima turned around, seeing Pounce's shining green eyes.

"Pounce!" She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I missed you!" She whispered. Pounce quickly kissed her.

"I missed you too…more than you'd ever know,"

"Yeah…he was in my den, rocking back and forth every night," Tugger grinned. Pounce shot a dark look at him. Shima purred, burying her head into his shoulder. Pounce purred back deeply, his tail trailing up her leg. Shima gave a small giggle.

Cori gave a cough.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Shima nodded, taking Pounce's paw. Milo went to follow them.

"Stay with Misto, Milo," Shima told him. Milo nodded and sat back down on Misto's feet. Misto rolled his eyes and picked the small kitten up.

The group left the yard.

Macavity paced in front of Munkustrap, who was curled up on the floor, coughing and wheezing as he tried to regain his breath from Macavity's attack.

"She's remembering," Macavity growled once more. Munkustrap looked at him. Macavity sighed, crouching beside the bloodied Munkustrap.

"You know, I actually enjoyed having her as my daughter…so much potential to be evil,"

"Bastard!" Munkustrap spat. He gave a small cry of pain as Macavity slapped him harshly, his head snapping sideways from the force.

"She's such a beautiful thing too…such a gorgeous figure yet at the same time, such a brilliant fighter," Munkustrap growled weakly, glaring up at Macavity.

"Plato!" Macavity yelled. He appeared in the doorway moments later, towing Admetus behind him. Munkustrap and Admetus locked eyes. Admetus sent him an apologetic, sad look. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity rose to his feet, grabbing Admetus and wrenching him away from Plato. Plato's eyes widened as Admetus was thrown across the room, landing on the stone floor heavily, landing near Munkustrap.

"Addie," Munkustrap croaked, trying to get up to help him.

"That'll be all, Plato," Macavity growled, grinning at him.

"What are you doing to do to Addie?" Plato asked. Macavity looked back at the greyish tom, who was struggling to push himself up. Macavity's lips twisted into a twisted smile and he looked back to Plato.

"No!" Plato burst out. Macavity's eyes narrowed.

"I mean…no, please don't," Plato pleaded. Macavity just slammed the door in Plato's face, waving his paw. A loud click sounded, which was then followed by the sound of Plato trying desperately to get the door open.

"Don't hurt him!" Plato wailed. Admetus rolled onto his knees, his blue eyes landing on Macavity. Macavity walked over to Admetus, slowly, loving the fearful look the Tom gave him. He could see a scar over Admetus's eye…a reminder of their last battle. Macavity walked over to Admetus, kicking him and sending him sprawling. Munkustrap gave a weak cry of protest, trying desperately to get up and help Admetus.

Macavity stalked towards the fallen gray Tom, who tried to get up. Macavity kicked him again. Munkustrap snarled and swiped at Macavity as Macavity walked towards Admetus. Macavity just kicked Munkustrap back. Munkustrap landed heavily on the floor and remained lying on his side, though his blue eyes were sad as they stared at Admetus. Macavity crouched beside Admetus, his claw digging through Admetus's soft, fluffy chest fur. Admetus gave a low, keening, pathetic whimper, his eyes looking at Munkustrap as Macavity continued to drag his claws through Admetus's fur, his red eyes fixed firmly on Admetus's face. Hammering at the door made Macavity growl in annoyance.

"Go away, Plato!" Macavity snarled. "I'm not doing anything to your boyfriend…yet," He added the last in an undertone, making Admetus shudder. The door burst open and Macavity was thrown away from Admetus. He looked around, seeing Shima standing in the doorway, her paw raised and sparking.

"Stay away from my brother!" She snarled at him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Just a reminder, Admetus isn't actually her brother…they're just that close that they consider each other siblings…alright, now that's out of the way. This was meant to be up last night but we had to call an ambulance for my brother because he had trouble breathing and had chest pains…he's all good now, :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. One last fight, to win or die

Macavity rose to his feet, glaring at Shima.

"So, you remember who you are," He hissed. Shima gave a bitter smile.

"Yes," Shima's blue eyes flashed to Munkustrap and Admetus, both were still lying on the ground. Tugger, Pounce, Cori and Jerrie appeared by Shima's sides. Plato was murmuring to Skimble, looking sad and guilty. He kept stealing worried glances in Admetus's direction. Macavity inched closer to Munkustrap and Admetus; he leapt away in shock as part of the wall behind him suddenly exploded.

"Stay away from my daddy and my brother!" Shima warned him.

"I'd listen to her, Macavity," Cori said smugly, arms folded across his chest. "She's pissed," Macavity hissed at Cori. Cori just raised an eyebrow. Macavity suddenly leapt at Munkustrap. Coricopat met him half way. They both fell to the floor, fighting, clawing and biting at each other as they snarled. Shima quickly ran in, looking at Munkustrap. Plato ran in, going to Admetus's side. Admetus looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," Plato whispered. Admetus slipped his paw around the back of Plato's neck, pulling Plato in close to him. Admetus rested his head against Plato's.

"I know," Admetus murmured. Plato sighed, and rubbed his head against Admetus's. Munkustrap looked up at Shima as Cori and Macavity continued to roll around, fighting each other. Pouncival crept into the room as the others remained outside. A loud yowl suddenly sounded and the door slammed shut, locking the other Jellicles outside. Pouncival leapt so he was standing beside Shima and the fallen Munkustrap. Macavity stood up as Cori weakly struggled on the floor. Munkustrap, Cori, Shima, Pouncival, Plato and Admetus were left locked in the room, facing Macavity as the other Jellicles, which were Tugger, Tumble, Jerrie, Skimble and Bomba, tried to get in the room. Macavity looked at Cori, who struggled by his feet. Shima slowly rose to her feet, her blue eyes fixated on her uncle. Macavity finally made a move, swooping forward and grabbing the bloodied Coricopat, yanking him up from the floor and wrapping his arm around Cori's throat as he forced Cori's back against his chest. Cori stared at the other Jellicles, dazed. Macavity glared at the Jellicles as they hissed at him.

"Let him go," Shima ordered him. Macavity laughed, nuzzling Coricopat, making him shudder.

"I'd rather not," Macavity laughed. "I think Cori is going to stay right here with me," Shima glared at Macavity. Cori swayed in Macavity's hold. Pouncival helped Munkustrap up as Plato helped Admetus up, arm wrapping around Admetus's waist. Admetus leaned against Plato.

Shima stepped forward, looking at Cori and Macavity. Macavity tightened his grip around Cori's throat. Cori choked as he found himself unable to breathe. Shima stepped back and Macavity relaxed his grip. Cori slumped slightly, his head rolling back to rest against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity squeezed Cori's throat, making him gasp for breath.

"Nah uh uh, don't black out on me," Macavity teased Coricopat.

"Let him go," Shima whispered. Macavity shook his head.

"Coricopat has threatened me one too many times," Cori winced. "I'm thinking of taking him and teaching him a lesson,"

"You killed his sister, my mother and Munkustrap's mate…of course he's gonna threaten you!" Shima snarled. Pouncival glanced at Munkustrap. Macavity ran his free claw across Cori's chest, opening up more wounds. Shima growled as she watched Macavity hurt her uncle. Macavity waved his free paw, the door burst open, sending the other Jellicles falling onto the floor. Macavity slipped from the room, dragging Macavity. Shima ran after him.

"Shima!" Pounce yelled as she ran off after Macavity.

"Ohh, little Shima has come along," She could hear Macavity's taunting voice and followed it around the hallways, until she followed it into a room. She walked in and found Macavity still holding onto Coricopat. Macavity waved his paw and the door slammed shut and locked. Shima just walked further into the room.

"S-Shim…run," Cori slurred. Shima shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you," She told him. Cori blinked, his dark green eyes focusing on her. Macavity threw Coricopat aside. Cori landed hard on the stone floor and groaned. Shima looked at Cori, shocked, before she looked at Macavity and glared at him.

"Tut, tut, Shima…I thought you were smarter than this," Macavity leered at her. "Than following me…alone, into a room," Shima shrugged, glancing back at Cori as he struggled to get up from the floor. Macavity noticed Cori's weak attempts to get up, because he walked over and kicked him hard in the side. Cori fell back down onto the floor.

"Stay," Macavity spat at Cori. "Me and our beautiful niece have something to discuss," Cori's eyes rolled around to look at Shima. Shima was staring at Macavity.

"Shima, where are you?"

"Cori!"

Macavity and Shima ignored the yells as they circled one another, glaring at each other. Cori watched weakly from where he was lying on the floor. Shima leapt to the left, as Macavity lunged at her. They grabbed onto each other, glaring at each other before Macavity swiped at her and they began to fight. They rolled, claw and bit at each other. Shima rolled out of the way just in time as Macavity shot a lightening bolt in her direction. Shima rolled and went to throw some sort of power surge at him when she froze. Macavity was standing by Cori again, sparking claw pointing at his head. Shima slowly lowered her paw and placed it on the floor. Macavity grinned at Shima as she stopped trying to fight.

"Good kitten," He laughed, claw still aimed at Cori's head.

"Shima…keep fighting," Cori croaked, pleading with her. Shima shook her head.

"I can't…" She whispered. Macavity moved towards Shima, kicking her across the face. Shima skidded across the floor and stopped, dazed.

She could dimly hear pounding at the door.

She could barely hear Pouncival screaming her name from outside the room.

She could just hear Macavity laughing evilly as he stalked towards her.

She didn't want to give up…but it was either her or Cori, and she couldn't live with the fact that she let Cori be killed, she just couldn't live with it. Shima looked up at Macavity as he knelt beside her, running his paw down the side of her face and down her side. He absently scratched at her side, Shima couldn't stop the weak purr that escaped her.

"Such a waste," Macavity sighed, running his paw down Shima's striped side once more. "Such a waste to kill a cat as powerful as you…it's a pity, really," He murmured. "If only you submitted to me," Macavity raised his claw and Shima closed her eyes. The image of Pouncival and Milo playing, her love and her kitten. Tears filled Shima's eyes. She hoped Pouncival would look after Milo, she hoped that he would love him. Shima heard a choked noise and opened her eyes. Macavity's body was lying beside her, his red eyes opened wide with shock…but they were unseeing. Blood pooled around him…blood from his slit throat. Shima slowly raised her eyes, seeing Cori standing beside her, claws bloodied.

"I told you I would get you," Cori whispered to Macavity, before he turned to Shima and helped her up. Shima slammed into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Cori hugged her back, resting his head against hers and sighing.

"It's over, kitten, it's over," Shima smiled, happy tears filling her eyes.

They walked back to the junkyard, Plato and Admetus taking up the rear. Plato was nervous, he had betrayed the Jellicles…and he was scared.

"Plato!" The Jellicles looked around in surprise as Milo bounded forward, attaching himself to Plato's leg. Plato stared down at the kitten, a small blush appearing in his cheeks. Munkustrap looked at Plato, waiting for an explanation.

"I never hurt him, Munkustrap," Plato said, rubbing Milo's head. "I could never hurt you…how could I hurt a kitten?" Munkustrap smiled and inclined his head before walking over to Plato and placing a paw on his shoulder. Plato broke down them.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," He sobbed, collapsing to his knees. The others looked at him, unsure of what to think. Shima walked over to him, patting his head.

"It's alright, Plato…" Shima told him. "Macavity has a way with playing with our emotions," Plato looked at her through tear filled eyes and nodded. Shima picked up her kitten and wrapped her arm around Pouncival's waist. Pounce purred and nuzzled her head. Admetus slowly dropped to his knees beside Plato and hugged him. Plato turned his head into Admetus's shoulder, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Addie…can you ever forgive me?" Plato sobbed, muffled. Admetus gave a small smile.

"Of course, Plato,"

Tugger stood beside Misto as Bomba ran at Cori, hugging him tightly. Cori blinked in surprise before hugging her back. Skimble hugged Jenny, Tumble took Jemima's paw. Electra stood to the side, smiling. Alonzo stood beside Demeter, her paw clasped in his. Rumpleteazer was perched on her brother's back, watching the scene as everyone went with the one they loved, holding them close.

"Bad Cat gone!" Milo announced, making everyone laugh. Macavity was dead…they were safe now, safe to move on with their lives.

"Um, Shima?" Pouncival asked nervously. Shima looked at him, passing Milo to Munkustrap. Munkustrap held his grandson close.

"Will you…" Pouncival's face went red.

"Oh just ask her already!" Tugger yelled at him. Pouncival went even redder. Shima tilted her head.

"Will you…will you do me the honour of becoming my mate?" Pouncival asked, taking both of Shima's paws in his own. Shima's blue eyes widened and she looked at Munk, Cori, Tugger and Misto, they all nodded. Shima looked back at Pouncival, a large smile growing on her face.

"Of course!" She gasped, throwing her arms around Pouncival's neck and kissing him fiercely. Pouncival smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. They finally broke apart to the sound of wolf-whistles and cat-calls.

"I'll look after both you and Milo…I promise," Pouncival whispered, resting his head against Shima's. Shima smiled.

"I love you, Shima,"

"I love you too, Pounce…always," Shima whispered. She rested her head against his chest, feeling elated. She was finally allowed to be happy, she was going to be with Pouncival, Milo and her family and friends…and nothing could change how happy she was at that moment.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Wow, it's finally done. Hopefully you enjoyed it! And yes, I know Admetus was an idiot for forgiving Plato so easily…but Admetus is a big softie!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review this last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
